Un nuevo mañana
by DraInu
Summary: Un error, una mirada y un momento hicieron que la vida de Tom Riddle cambiara de rumbo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Quién pensaría que todo fue gracias a la torpeza del azabache cuyos ojos son más verdes que las esmeraldas? Tomarry (Tom Riddle & Harry Potter).
1. Prólogo

El sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando la pequeña habitación totalmente ordenada, limpia y vieja.

El joven pelinegro se encontraba acostado en la cama, con un libro abierto entre sus manos. Todas las mañanas iniciaban igual en el Orfanato de Wool, la señora Cole tocaba su puerta para avisar la hora de comida, mas nunca se atrevía a entrar o abrir la puerta. Eso hacia más soportable la estadía en el lugar, sin ser molestado más que con unos vacilantes golpes en su puerta.

Los chicos del orfanato eran desagradables, catalogando quien es mejor a quien, pero muchas veces se equivocan, y estaban más que equivocados con respecto a Tom.

Tom Riddle se caracterizaba por su seriedad y frialdad, no tenía ningún amigo en ese asqueroso lugar, y no era que le importase, no, él no se permitiría estar con ese tipo de muggles, siempre inferiores a él.

Tom levantó la mirada de su libro cuando la señora Cole tocó la puerta por segunda vez en el día, indicando la hora de comer. Aunque no le gustaba rodearse de ese tipo de gente. Tom, con rapidez, formalidad y elegancia, se levantó de su cama y dejó el libro en el malgastado escritorio que se encontraba a su lado.

Era preferible elegir una mesa apartada de todos, comer lo más rápido posible y regresar para seguir con su lectura. Un libro diferente cada día. Los Slytherin del grupo de Tom se encargaban de eso, siempre dándole un libro diferente antes de salir de vacaciones, uno más interesante que el otro.

Como era de esperar, el destruido comedor se empezaba a llenar cuando él llegó al lugar, pero no era algo con gran significado para él. Tom se dirigió abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes a la barra donde servían la comida. Los niños se abrían paso rápidamente cuando lo veían, sin mencionar que le daban su puesto en la fila para no molestarlo, aunque había algunos desafortunados que aún no aprendían eso, mas ese día en particular parecía ser tranquilo. Tan tranquilo que en cierto punto parecía extraño.

Tom no le dio importancia y comió su comida con educación y modales. El encanto nacía solo en él, era natural y embellecedor, tal como decían las encargadas del roído lugar.

Dejando los cubiertos sucios en su lugar, Tom se dirigió a su habitación en tiempo récord, nunca había sido tan fácil comer en ese orfanato, siempre topándose con cualquier estúpido que se creía con la habilidad de vencerlo. Totalmente patético.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama nuevamente, agarrando el libro que había dejado y volviendo a la lectura. Tom Riddle tenía un gran apetito por el conocimiento, se sentía orgulloso con sus maravillosas notas y amplio conocimiento en los distintos temas, muchos se preguntaban si realmente no pertenecía a Ravenclaw, pero él era un Slytherin hecho y derecho, el mejor que pudo haber existido en siglos.

Pero, como ya fue dicho, ese día no era exactamente normal.

Una luz blanca apareció a un metro de la puerta, iluminando por completo la habitación y llamado la atención de Tom, quien se puso instantáneamente en guardia.

La luz fue disminuyendo rápidamente, sin dejar rastro de que algo raro había pasado dentro de la habitación, sin contar del joven azabache que había aparecido junto a ésta.

—Estúpidos gemelos —gruñó el joven con los ojos cerrados, buscando a tientas algo en el piso—, mientras más digas que no lo hagan, lo hacen... ¡Aquí está! —el azabache agarró unos lentes redondos y se los colocó con cuidado.

Tom miró con asombro las brillantes esmeraldas que se encontraban detrás de aquellas torcidas y feas gafas. En ningún lugar se podía ver ese verde, tan vivo y brillante, al menos, claro, en una maldición asesina.

El ojiverde miró a su alrededor con rapidez, quedando paralizado al ver a Tom apuntarle con su varita.

—Eh, hola —susurró con cuidado, levantándose del frío piso.

Tom simplemente movió la varita, esperando algo más del recién llegado.

—Esto... ¿me puede decir dónde estoy? —preguntó con cautela.

—Orfanato de Wool —siseó Tom con frialdad.

—¿Y eso está en...?

—Londres, Inglaterra —contestó nuevamente.

—¡Genial! No me queda tan lejos la Madriguera —los ojos del azabache brillaron con alegría—. Ahora, ¿puedes bajar tu varita? Me pone algo nervioso.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Tom sin bajar su varita, irritado por el comportamiento del otro.

—Harry —respondió—, ¿y tú?

Tom se quedó callado, sin ganas de contestar, no se le pasaba que el joven había omitido su apellido.

—¡Alto! Yo te conozco —dijo el joven con una pizca de terror en su rostro. Su mano derecha viajó rápidamente a su túnica, buscando algo entre la tela—. Tom Riddle.

El mencionado levantó lo ceja con fastidio, ¿quién era y cómo sabía su nombre? Por lo que veía, el joven sabía más de él de lo que se imaginaba.

—¿De todos los lugares en el mundo, de todos la años, minutos y segundos ocurrentes, tuve que aparecer aquí y ahora? —gruñó con fastidio el azabache, sacando su varita y apuntando al Slytherin con ella—Te hago un trato, tú bajas tu varita y yo la mía.

Las palabras hicieron a Tom fruncir el ceño, si algo había aprendido era en no confiar en los demás, pero aquellos ojos verdes parecían cumplir con lo que prometía, sin mencionar que el chico parecía ser una persona buena , tal vez algo torpe, y ,por como traía su túnica, Tom afirmó esa declaración.

Con cuidado y sigilo, Tom fue bajando su varita al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hacía.

—¿Qué haces aquí y por qué sabes quién soy? —preguntó Tom en tono neutro, tal vez si preguntaba bien el chico contestaría.

—Te conozco más de lo que piensas, Riddle —a Tom no se le pasó por desapercibido como Harry escupía su nombre—, pero no estoy aquí para pelear, ¿sabes? Estoy cansado y dolorido, necesito pensar qué rayos voy a hacer estando aquí...

La piernas del joven fallaron de un momento a otro. Lo único que se oyó fue el golpe de sus rodillas al chocar con el piso y un leve gemido antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido.

Tom miró sorprendido al chico, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, algo le decía que ayudara al recién llegado, tal vez fue el ligero brillo de debilidad en los ojos del joven o puede que su pequeño y delicado físico le hicieran compadecerse de él, pero terminó por cargarlo y acostarlo en su cama admirando las delicadas facciones del chico misterioso.


	2. Primera parte

—No, Tom —gruñó Harry—, tal vez quede en Gryffindor, ¿por qué exactamente en Slytherin?

—Eres más Slytherin que Gryffindor —contestó Tom acomodando los baúles en el compartimento—, admito que muchas veces te comportas como los estúpidos Gryffindor, pero sigo firme con lo que dije.

—A mí me gusta Gryffindor —susurró el joven bajando la cabeza apenado.

—Los Gryffindor son estúpidos, ruidosos, mal educados y siempre se quedan parados a mitad del pasillo; son molestos —Tom miró a Harry antes de sentarse a su lado—. ¿Cómo te pueden gustar?

—Yo fui seleccionado en Gryffindor, ya sabes, años adelante —murmuró sin subir la mirada.

Tom observó a Harry por un largo momento. En el corto tiempo que llevaba conociendo al azabache pudo conocer de dónde venía y cómo llegó ahí. Harry no le contó todo, sólo lo esencial, pero él pudo entender con más facilidad la situación en la que se encontraba.

No se cansaba de mirar los profundos ojos esmeraldas del chico, o observar su tranquila caminata, también le encantaba ver como Harry luchaba contra su revoltoso y suave cabello azabache.

Harry era de mirar y admirar, aun con su delicada figura y baja estatura, él era totalmente hermoso.

Tom no creía en el destino, pero es una enorme -y grata- coincidencia la aparición de Harry, casi como caído del cielo, y sólo para él.

Fue fácil para Harry fingir ser un pobre y desafortunado chico que se quedó sin padres a temprana edad, quedando al cuidado de una vieja agradable, hasta el último verano, donde murió por causas naturales. Se debía reconoce el ingenio de Harry al decir la historia sin titubear y con expresiones que te hacían creer todo lo que él dijera frente a las autoridades. Tom aseguró que el azabache iría a Slytherin después de eso.

Las autoridades cayeron en el juego, hasta que llegaron al conflicto de su nombre. Tom no sabía el apellido de Harry, y éste no se lo quería decir, se rehusaba rotundamente en hacerlo, y pasó lo mismo con las autoridades. El azabache les juró que no sabía su apellido, sólo su nombre, así que, por una y otra cosa, Harry terminó con el estúpido apellido Wool, elegido por la Señora Cole, quien alegó que, si se iba a quedar en el orfanato, sería bueno honrar el nombre de éste.

—Aunque el Sombrero quiso ponerme en Slytherin —murmuró Harry pensativo—. Si no le hubiera pedido que no me metiera ahí...

—¿Convenciste al Sombrero Seleccionador de no ponerte ahí? —preguntó Tom— ¿Qué tiene de malo estar ahí?

—Era un niño, ¿vale? —gruñó Harry avergonzado— Mis amigos fueron seleccionados en Gryffindor y todos decían cosas malas de Slytherin...

—¡Harry! —regañó Tom molesto— ¿Creíste todas las estupideces que dicen?

—¡No es mi culpa! En Slytherin habías estado tú —Tom miró a Harry pidiendo una explicación—... Era sólo un niño —justificó.

—Y lo sigues siendo —siseó molesto—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo esté en Slytherin?

—Bueno... Tú... Olvídalo...

Antes de que Tom pudiera protestar, la puerta del vagón se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un rubio bien vestido, con rostro aristocrático.

—Buenos días, mi Lord —murmuró el joven mirando a Tom con respeto y orgullo.

—Abraxas, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar? —la forma fría y afilada en la que fue echada la pregunta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del mencionado, por otra parte, Harry se encontraba aliviado por la interrupción del rubio.

—Lo siento, mi Lo...

—Malfoy —advirtió Tom mirando al rubio con molestia.

Ahí fue cuando Tom miró de reojo a Harry. El azabache llamó la atención del joven, quien se paró derecho para observarlo.

Malfoy recorrió con la mirada a Harry, deteniéndose en las finas túnicas que vestía éste. Túnicas que Tom lo forzó a comprar con el dinero que Harry tenía. No sabía de donde conseguía el dinero, pero Harry le explicó que era un hechizo que se había creado en su tiempo.

—Harry Wool —presentó Tom sacando al nombrado de sus pensamientos.

—Un placer —susurró Harry apenado por su falta de atención.

—Abraxas Malfoy —se presentó inclinando levemente su cabeza.

Tom oyó el susurro que Harry soltó, una combinación de estima y melancolía. Un pequeño "Malfoy" salió de esos labios de tal forma que llamó su atención.

Como si fuera una energía magnética, Tom miró a Harry con interés. El sonrojo invadió la cara del ojiverde cuando sintió la mirada del pelinegro sobre él.

Harry negó con la cabeza, contestando la pregunta sin formular del ojiazul.

—¿Wool? Nunca he oído de ese apellido —comentó Abraxas tratando de conseguir información, pero Harry simplemente miró por la ventana, perdiéndose en el paisaje.

—No es de aquí —informó Tom con sequedad—, es lo único que debes saber.

Abraxas bajó la cabeza, asintiendo en el momento, indicando haber comprendido la indirecta de su lord, aunque extrañándose por su comportamiento. Usualmente Tom era posesivo con sus cosas, mas nunca con una persona, su Lord nunca mostró interés por nadie.

—Black no tardará en llegar —informó—, estaba hablando con Elicia Turles.

Orión Black, tres años menor que ellos, heredero de la casa Black y amigo de Abraxas y la familia Malfoy, era uno más de los pocos selectos del gran Tom Riddle, no tan cercano a él como Abraxas, pero el chico era de un gran linaje de sangres puras.

—Disculpen la demora —se oyó una voz jovial en la puerta del compartimento—... Me enteré de que cambiaron al maestro de Herbología.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tom levantando una ceja.

—Nada importante, parece que se metió con una estudiante de último grado —comunicó—, también me enteré de ciertos rumores de la familia Rigzon —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba al lado de Abraxas—, el heredero tuvo un amorío con una sangre sucia que... ¿quién es? —preguntó de forma abrupta mirando a Harry.

Harry miró hacia el menor de todos y sus ojos brillaron en alegría, fascinando a Tom por un instante.

—Harry Wool, un placer —saludó el azabache con calidez.

—Orión Black, el placer es todo mío —contestó guiñando un ojo—. ¿Sabes? Tienes parecido a los Potter, ¿no estás emparentado con ellos?

—Algo así —susurró Harry forzando una sonrisa.

Tom miró a Harry, ¿cómo era posible que le dijera eso a Black y no a él? Estuvo preguntándole de sus familiares, tanto cercanos como lejanos, pero el ojiverde nunca dio la mano a torcer, dejándolo con la duda.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Orión animado. Tal vez él y Harry se lleven bien, los dos parecen ser animados y bromistas.

El pelinegro miró con interés como el pequeño azabache sostenía una conversación con Orión, hablando con él como si se conocieran desde siempre, sin contar la mirada de orgullo que Harry le dirigía al menor.

Algo se instaló en el estómago de Tom, algo totalmente molesto, casi como ácido. Llevaba conociendo a Harry por casi dos meses y éste nunca se abrió como lo hacía con el menor de los Black, cosa que lo fastidió de sobre manera.

En algún momento del camino, Harry se perdió nuevamente en el paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana, dejando al hablante de Orión dándoles informes de los últimos sucesos de familias sangre puras, atrayendo a Abraxas para soltar o completar información que él había conseguido, pero a Tom le llamó la atención cuando la conversación cambió de rumbo con un nuevo departamento en el ministerio, bueno, no tan nuevo, pero era la primera vez que salía a la luz con tanta información: El departamento de misterios.

—Ni siquiera mi padre tiene acceso a ese departamento —había comentado Abraxas—: Dice que para entrar hay una enorme puerta, pero ésta siempre se encuentra protegida por un auror.

—Mamá me comentó que sólo personas de alto rango podían entrar —comentó Orión—, pero solo son pocos los seleccionados.

La conversación fue dirigida a los posibles secretos que se encontraban detrás de esa puerta, desde las criaturas más peligrosas, hasta lo más simple como papeles confidenciales. Todo dando una razón lógica del porqué lo esconderían. Hasta que el pequeño grito emocionado proveniente de la persona cerca a la ventana los interrumpió.

—¡Ya vamos a llegar! —comentó Harry emocionado.

Malfoy se asombró por el comportamiento infantil de Harry. Miró a Tom para una explicación, su Lord no ingresaba a sus tropas niños mimados o Gryffindor inútiles, menos aquéllos que no saben sobre modales, pero lo que vio lo dejó más asombrado. El rubio miró nuevamente a Harry buscando algo en especial en el joven azabache, tal vez sus ojos esmeraldas o la cicatriz que adornaba su angelical rostro. Aunque nada de lo que Abraxas veía se le hacía totalmente especial, no para causar que Tom Riddle, la serpiente mayor, lo mirara de tal forma, como si fuera su deber protegerlo.

No entendía que tendría él para que Tom sonriera de forma tan despreocupada.

—¡Tom! —el mencionado puso los ojos en blanco, sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Sí, Harry, ya vamos a llegar.

—Disculpe —llamó Abraxas con sutileza—, ¿no debería estar ayudando a los otros prefectos? —trató de cambiar el tema.

—Le informé a Hoocks que no iba a estar para ayudarla, sé que tendrán todo controlado. Quería estar con Harry antes de llegar —contestó despreocupado, ¿desde cuándo Tom Riddle dejaba su deber por alguien?

—¿En qué casa está? —preguntó el ojiplata.

—Pronto lo verás.

La prefecta de sexto año de Ravenclaw pasó para avisarles que en cinco minutos llegaban, emocionando a Harry de sobre manera. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que no estaba en Hogwarts y ya lo extrañaba, claro, ya no estarían sus amigos y la mayoría de sus profesores, pero un hogar es un hogar.

Tom y Harry ya se encontraban cambiados cuando Abraxas llegó, y éste ya tenía su uniforme muy bien colocado, así que ninguno se molestó en pararse o moverse de su lugar, ninguno que no fuera Orión, que fue a buscar sus cosas en otro compartimento para cambiarse.

—Te llevarán en botes hasta el castillo —susurró Tom por lo bajo, Harry quitó su mirada de la ventana y sonrió.

—De ahí llamarán a cada chico de primero hasta dejarme al último, donde me colocarán a una casa. Lo sé, Tom, ya estuve antes ahí, ¿recuerdas? —contestó Harry con tranquilidad.

—Quedarás en Slytherin —afirmó el mayor nuevamente.

—Lo has repetido tantas veces, aunque creo que terminaré en Gryffindor.

Ojos azules miraron al azabache molesto.

—Ni se te ocurra —siseó enojado. Harry podía jurar que, con un siseo más, lo dicho se convertiría en pársel.

—¡Vamos! Gryffindor no es tan malo —contestó el joven.

—Lo es —afirmó Tom.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahí no estoy yo —contestó con simpleza, ganando un bufido por parte de Harry.

El tren se fue deteniendo y, cuando estuvo totalmente parado, los jóvenes empezaron a salir de él con emoción y euforia.

—¡Primeros años! —se oyó un grito a los lejos— ¡Wool! ¡Primeros años! —llamaba la voz, seguida por otra.

—¡Primeros años, vengan! —gritó un enorme joven.

—Eso, Hagrid —apoyó el mayor de edad, mas no de tamaño—. ¡Primeros años! ¡Wool! ¡Vengan acá!

—Slytherin, no lo olvides, león —murmuró el pelinegro a Harry antes de empezar a caminar hacia las carrozas.

—¿Joven Wool? —preguntó el anciano al ver como Harry se acercaba a ellos. El nombrado asintió con cortesía— Bueno, ya estamos todos. Agarren un bote, tres personas por bote. Wool, puedes ir con Hagrid —informó.

Harry asintió nuevamente y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hagrid subiéndose al bote. Tal vez Hagrid sería más grande, pero ahora sólo abarcaba el lugar de dos personas... o cuatro. Mas Harry era demasiado pequeño.

—Rubeus Hagrid, un placer —se presentó el semigigante.

—Harry Wool.

Harry sonrió conteniendo las ganas de decir su verdadero apellido, pero Hagrid, por más amigos que sean en un futuro, no era de confiar cosas importantes.

La exclamación de los chicos de primero no se hizo esperar al ver el enorme castillo frente a ellos. Harry sonrió con nostalgia al verlo nuevamente. Tom había hecho mucho al comunicarse con el director Dippet y hablarle de él. Le debía mucho. Aunque no todo era bueno, como la muerte de sus padres, recordó amargamente.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —la voz de Albus Dumbledore llamó su atención al llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor, su voz no era ronca, era incluso un poco más jovial a la que él recordaba—, su nuevo hogar.

Harry se perdió mirando los retratos que colgaban en la pared, buscando alguna cosa que haya cambiado, pero todo estaba justo como lo recordaba. Se preguntó como se sintió Tom la primera vez que pisó este lugar, tal vez él se sentía en casa, con gente como él, pero Tom nunca a sido normal.

Por otro lado, el ojiazul estaba sentado en medio de la mesa de Slytherin, con Abraxas a su lado izquierdo y Orión frente a él, su lado derecho estaba reservado para Harry. Él sabía que el niño terco quedaría en Slytherin.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, dando paso a los niños de primero, encabezados por Albus Dumbledore, quien tenía a su lado a Harry, sonriendo de tal forma que contagiaba su sonrisa y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, ganaba más miradas de las que debería.

Dumbledore se colocó frente a los niños y les dio la indicación de pasar y probarse el Sombrero cuando los mencionase, pero a él no le importaba los niños de primero, su atención estaba en el azabache sonriente apartado del grupo.

El pelinegro pudo notar el nerviosismo de Harry, el como se mordía el labio discretamente para calmar sus ansias o como miraba a su alrededor sin fijarse realmente en las personas.

Sí, Tom conocía a Harry más de lo que una persona normal llegaría a conocerlo en tan solo dos meses. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba conocerlo más que cualquier persona, le gustaba cuando Harry entraba a mitad de la noche a su habitación, tendiendo su cobija y su almohada en el piso al lado de su cama, todo por las estúpidas pesadillas que tenía, aunque Tom nunca lo había visto teniendo alguna. De hecho, el iojiazul había pasado noches sin dormir para observar a Harry, y éste nunca había tenido señales de tener una pesadilla.

Un día, Tom le preguntó porqué se iba a dormir a su habitación y, para alimentación de su ego, Harry le contestó que, a su lado, las pesadillas se iban. Como si estuviera completamente seguro.

—¡Wool, Harry! —Tom salió de su ensimismamiento y observo al azabache caminar al banco y probarse el Sombrero. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Tom rogaba por tener a Harry en Slytherin.

Harry y el Sombrero parecían tener una discusión, ya que algunas líneas de molestia se marcaban en el Sombrero y en los labios de Harry. Muchas veces el Sombrero parecía querer hablar, pero en un segundo se volvía a callar. Ésas no podrían ser buenas noticias, ¿cierto?

—¡Slytherin! —gritó, llenando al ojiazul de satisfacción y orgullo.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, Tom aplaudió, indicándole a Harry que se sentara junto a él, y el ojiverde le hizo caso después de lanzar una sonrisa al profesor Dumbledore.

Cosa que a Tom le molestó.

Las sonrisas de Harry debían de ser sólo suyas.


	3. Segunda parte

Harry miró la puerta y luego la cama frente a él. En Gryffindor eran cinco por habitación, en Slytherin era sólo uno y con un baño propio. Era extraño ya no estar en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Silbó con admiración, aun estando en las mazmorras la Sala Común de Slytherin era iluminada y cómoda, tal vez no era cálida y confortable como la de Gryffindor, pero era agradable.

—Asombroso —murmuró entrando a su nueva habitación.

—Mi habitación está a un lado —informó—. Tal parece que los prefectos y premios anuales deben dormir después de cuatro alumnos.

—En Gryffindor no era así.

—Slytherin es mejor, admítelo de una vez —murmuró Tom con burla.

—Bueno... —la voz de Harry se fue apagando— Nos vemos mañana.

Tom sonrió y, por puro impulso, revolvió los cabellos del azabache, llevándose como premio una ligera risa del ojiverde.

—Buenas noches, Harry —contestó antes de adentrarse en su habitación.

A Tom le encantaba ver todas las expresiones de Harry, le encantaba ver el asombro en sus facciones o su sonrisa bailando feliz entre sus labios, pero lo que más le gustaba del azabache era cuando su mirada se perdía en cualquier punto de la habitación, usualmente eso traía más información de donde venía y de su antigua vida.

* * *

—Tom —llamó Harry corriendo detrás del nombrado—, ¿puedo estar contigo en Pociones?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque... nada.

—Harry...

—¡No uses ese tono! —murmuró Harry mirando a otra parte.

—No uso ningún tono —contestó.

—Claro que sí, siempre lo usas cuando me quietes regañar o advertir.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí... —antes de poder mandarle una mirada asesina a Tom, la imagen de Hermione y Ron discutiendo vino a su mente. Él y Tom se parecían a sus dos amigos, discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

Harry rió suavemente, interrumpiendo la replica de Tom.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso en esto? —siseó molesto.

—Mis mejores amigos siempre discutían por cosas pequeñas —contestó sin quitar su sonrisa—, justo como nosotros.

Tom suspiró rindiéndose.

—Vas a estar conmigo en todas las clases, te guste o no —contestó mirando de reojo a Harry—. Eso implica también en Pociones.

—¿Sin importar que haga explotar el caldero? —preguntó con sutileza Harry.

—¿Tan malo eres? —cuestionó.

—Bueno, creo que el profesor Snape me ponía nervioso —contestó Harry sin darle importancia—. En mi examen TIMO lo hice bien sin él rondando por mi alrededor.

Esa respuesta hizo detener el paso de Tom bruscamente, dándose cuenta de algo esencial: No sabía cuantos años tenía Harry.

¿Cómo no se le pudo ocurrir antes? Era una pregunta tan insignificante cuando se trataba del ex Gryffindor que prefirió enfocarse en otras preguntas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó en forma neutra. Necesitaba saber todo de Harry, porque Harry había ganado un lugar en su cabeza, uno muy profundo.

Tom le echaba la culpa a la curiosidad, simplemente eso.

—Cumplí los dieciséis en Julio —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Las pupilas azules perdieron el brillo, volviéndose opacas, de tal forma que, a simple vista, parecían negras.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó nuevamente. El tono que usó causó un escalofrío por la espada de Harry.

—¿Estás molesto? —parecía molesto, y a Harry no le gustaba cuando Tom se molestaba.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —repitió.

—Treinta y uno de Julio —contestó con precaución.

—¿No pudiste decir? —siseó molesto.

Los alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos se alejaban al ver la pequeña escena y la postura de Tom Riddle. Nadie quería estar cerca de él por los rumores que lo seguían y, aunque la mayoría lo conocía por un chico educado y amigable, nadie quería comprobar esos rumores.

—Bueno, acababa de llegar y no te conocía como lo hago ahora...

—¡Harry!

—¡Ves! ¡Siempre usas ese tono cuando me quieres regañar! —dijo Harry en forma acusadora—... Perdón, Tom.

Harry bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. Frunciendo el labio incómodo. Tom miró fijamente el labio torcido, como si fuera una especie de puchero enojado, cosa que le causó _algo_ de ternura. Ver al azabache frunciendo sus rosados labios de forma tan infantil le causaron unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero no podía. No con esa gente mirándolos, no porque, simplemente, ni él ni Harry soportan el contacto físico; Lo comprobó cuando él y Harry tenían que irse al comedor y, por culpa del azabache, éste ya se encontraba repleto de niños corriendo de un lado a otro. Simplemente se conformó con agarrar la mejilla de Harry y apretarla, quitando su deseo de hechizarlo y, a la vez, de abrazarlo.

—No me ocultes ese tipo de cosas —dijo/ordenó Tom.

—Tú no preguntaste...

—¿Contestarás todo lo que te pregunte?

—Bueno... depende de la pregunta...

—¿Qué parentesco tienes con los Potter? —preguntó Tom— No nos movemos hasta que me digas, y no me importa llegar tarde a Pociones.

El rostro de Harry se volvió pálido y luego, rápidamente, a un ligero color rosado.

—Te dije que dependía de la pregunta —murmuró Harry haciendo su puchero más marcado.

—No me importa.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —gruñó Tom, sorprendiendo a Harry. Él sólo siseaba, mas nunca gruñía—, le dijiste tan fácilmente a Orión que tenían parentesco, pero yo, que estuve preguntando por más de una semana, no me quisiste decir nada.

—Si te lo digo puedo cambiar el futuro —replicó.

—¿No crees que con el simple hecho de estar aquí ya lo cambiaste? —atacó Tom.

—Si cambié el futuro, ¿qué hago aquí? —gruñó molesto.

—Puede que hayas abierto otra dimensión y por eso sigues aquí, aparte, todo lo que hagas ahora se verá reflejado en el futuro. Sin importar que hagas, el futuro seguirá estando a pasos de distancia, pero tú perteneces a este tiempo.

—¿Y si me voy? —susurró indeciso.

—Iré a buscarte.

Harry levantó la mirada. Verde y azul se encontraron, luchando el uno contra el otro. En los ojos verdes se podía ver las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su mente, pero, al final, el verde dejó caer su protecciones ante el azul, rindiéndose ante el ojiazul.

Resignado, Harry miró al piso, como si todo eso fuese su culpa.

—Mi padre es James Potter, hijo de Fleamont Potter —contestó Harry—. Soy, o era, el último descendiente de la familia Potter.

—¿Por qué pareciera que tú y Orión se conocen? —Tom no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, él iba a saber todas las respuestas de sus preguntas... o iba a hacer todo lo posible para saberlas.

—El hijo de Orión se llamará Sirius —contestó Harry sorprendiendo a Tom—, Sirius es idéntico a él. Una copia exacta —susurró con nostalgia—. Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de mi padre, y mi padrino.

—Dijiste que eras el último descendiente, ¿eso quiere decir que tu padre murió?

—Tom... —la mirada suplicante le hizo saber al nombrado que ese era terreno prohibido, pero quería saberlo, quería saber todo de Harry, desde su infancia, hasta los lunares que tuviera en su espalda, y si podía saber un poco más de otros lugares, mejor— Mis padres fueron asesinados por el Señor Oscuro de mi época.

—¿Señor Oscu...?

—Tom...

—Bien —contestó—, vamos a las mazmorras, llegaremos tarde a Pociones —murmuró empezando a caminar seguido por Harry.

Algunas veces Harry podía sacarlo de quicio, pero, aun con eso, él quería estar a su lado. Era su deber protegerlo.

Dentro de su cabeza, Tom sumó la información que Harry le había dado a su lista, por ahora sabía su cumpleaños, la época de donde viene, del supuesto Señor Oscuro que mató a su padre, que era un Potter, que su primo se encargaba de hacerle su vida imposible, de su padrino, su edad y del profesor que también se encargaba en hacerle la vida imposible... ¿qué le pasó a sus abuelos? ¿por qué tiene esa peculiar cicatriz en la frente? ¿qué sería el culpable de sus pesadillas?

Miró a Harry por un momento, sus ojos reflejaban la vida que nunca tuvo, reflejaban la felicidad de mil niños en una juguetería, pero no se comparaba nada a la tristeza que un día sufrió.

Sonrió para sus adentros, su pequeño Harry era más fuerte de lo que se veía.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras. El profesor Slughorn los dejó pasar tan sólo ver a Tom, pero no había dos lugares juntos, un lugar se encontraba rodeado de alumnos de Slytherin y otro de Ravenclaw. Tom oyó el suspiro de Harry y, antes de poder fulminar a alguien con la mirada para que cediera su lugar, el azabache se sentó al lado de una Ravenclaw.

La chica no era buena en pociones y lo único que podía esperar Tom era que la clase no terminara a causa de una explosión de aquellos dos.

La clase pasó sin ninguna demora, la pareja que le había tocado para hacer la poción visionis era un completo fracaso, dándole ingredientes que no eran. Si Tom no conociera cada uno de los ingredientes era seguro que el aula de pociones hubiera terminado como un cráter, auqnue parecía que a Harry también le iba bien, riendo y entablando conversación con la pelirroja de Ravenclaw.

Le sorprendió ver a ojiverde haciendo la poción y a la pelirroja pasar los ingredientes, tal parecía que los dos combinaban perfectamente en esa materia. Ácido recorrió el estómago de Tom al pensar en eso, pero fue imposible quitar esa idea, más cuando esa chica se acercaba a Harry a preguntarle algo.

Tom fue el primero en terminar, ganándose los acostumbrados halagos de su profesor. Solo cuatro parejas terminaron la poción, Harry y la Ravenclaw fueron los últimos en entregarla y, tal pareció, la poción estaba en buen estado.

La pelirroja y Harry chocaron las palmas y sonrieron, empezando a hablar nuevamente. En ese instante la sangre de Tom hirvió, él debía estar ahí, hablando con Harry y haciéndolo reír, no la pelirroja.

—Bien, chicos, pueden salir —informó el maestro guardando las pociones en una estantería—. Tom, señor Doolfe y señorita Brooks, esta noche habrá una cena para dar inicio a las clases, espero no falten... Usted también, señor Wool —Harry miró al profesor confundido, estaba tan absorto en la conversación con su nueva amiga que no le había prestado atención.

Tom se acercó con sutileza hacia Harry, llamando su atención junto a la de la Ravenclaw.

—¿Te molestaría si me llevo a Harry? —siseó fríamente.

La joven miró a Tom con temor, luego vio a Harry y sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Nos vemos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, Harry? —preguntó la chica.

—Claro, aunque falta mucho...

—No importa —contestó rápidamente—, podemos hablar en las otras clases que compartimos...

—¡Genial! Hablamos luego... eh...

—Lily Scattirbul —contestó sonrojándose.

—Lily —susurró Harry pensativo.

—Sé que es algo feo... pero es una flor y...

—¿Feo? —cuestionó Harry— ¡Es hermoso!

La sangre de Tom hervía cada vez más y el ácido que invadía su estómago tenía más potencia.

—Mi madre se llamaba así... y también era pelirroja —informó Harry sonriendo con dulzura.

Tom miró la sonrisa de Harry, esa sonrisa debía de ser sólo suya, solo él podía saber de la vida privada de Harry, como el nombre de su madre.

Molesto, agarró la mano de Harry y lo jaló fingiendo algo de urgencia.

—Disculpa, Scattirbul, pero Harry y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar rápido —excusó viendo la confusión en Lily, pero poco le podía importar.

Tom jaló de la mano al azabache hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común, era una suerte que Pociones les tocara a la última hora, más cuando debían asistir a la cena del profesor Slughorn esa noche.

—Novecientos noventa —susurró la contraseña para luego ingresar por el hueco que se formaba en la pared.

—Tom, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Harry confundido.

El pelinegro titubeó levemente al darse cuenta de su estupidez, pero logró recomponerse y pararse lo más recto posible.

—La tarea, claro está —dijo con firmeza—. Luego te vas a arreglar para la cena con el profesor.

—No quiero, no me agrada el profesor...

—Es una buena oportunidad para subir la escala social, Harry —le calló Tom—. Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad.

—No quiero, Tom —el azabache soltó su mano del agarre del ojiazul y bufó con con suavidad. Tom no sabía que seguía teniendo la mano de Harry junto la suya hasta el movimiento que hizo—. Yo no sirvo para eso.

—¿Lo harías por mí? —preguntó Tom suspirando.

Cuando Harry se metía una idea era difícil sacarlo de ésta.

—Menos —bromeó Harry sonriendo.

—¿Por favor?

—Sólo si prometes que pasaré desapercibido.

—Estamos hablando del profesor Slughorn, no puedo prometer mucho —contestó.

—Bien, me has convencido —Harry sonrió feliz, contagiado a Tom con esa felicidad.

Tal vez, aunque no creyese en eso, fue el destino quien puso a Harry en su camino, y él no desaprovecharía esa gran oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado.


	4. Tercera parte

Por más cosas que lo alumnos dijeran, los Slytherin eran unidos, siempre estado ahí para proteger a lo suyos y aceptarlos como nunca fueron aceptados en la sociedad, sólo debían seguir una regla: Ser un respetable Slytherin fuera de las paredes de su hogar, y la Sala Común era su hogar.

No importaba lo que pasara dentro de ésta, no eran como todos pensaban, los Slytherin se quedaban dormidos en las alfombras y reían a carcajadas dentro de su Sala Común. Sin temor a ser rechazados, porque sí, los Slytherin odiaban ser rechazados. Los Slytherin eran humanos.

Por eso nadie dijo nada cuando un joven pelinegro bajó de las habitaciones cargando a un ojiverde en sus hombros.

—¡Tom! —el grito se oyó por toda la Sala, llamando algunas miradas curiosas— ¡Bájame o te hechizo!

—Intenta hacerlo —contestó el más alto de los dos bajando el último escalón.

—¡No quiero ir!... ¡Tom Marvolo Riddle!

—No lo haré, y lo sabes.

Harry resopló molesto y se dejó cargar, al final, Tom lo soltaría cuando una persona que no sea de Slytherin estuviera por los alrededores.

—Eres muy liviano.

—Siempre lo he sido —contestó Harry acurrucado en el hombro de Tom.

—Debes comer más...

—Mis tíos no me alimentaban como se debía —argumentó—... y no soy de gran apetito.

—¿Tíos? —preguntó Tom saliendo de la Sala Común.

—Sí, bueno, es una larga historia —murmuró apenado.

—Podríamos perdernos un rato —la caminata de Tom empezó a disminuir, haciendo gruñir a Harry.

Le agradaba la idea de llegar tarde a esa estúpida cena, pero algo le decía el profesor Slughorn eran del tipo de persona que no iniciaban hasta que el último invitado haya llegado, y a Harry no le gustaría irse a dormir tarde.

—No me gusta hablar mientras estoy cargado como saco de patatas, ¿sabes? —excusó.

En un momento a otro, Harry se encontraba de píe con una mano del ojiazul en su cintura hasta que recobrara el equilibrio.

—¿Me dirás? —preguntó Tom mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El azabache miró fijamente los ojos zafiro, mirándolos con admiración, parecían ser un azul especial, uno diferente, no como el de su antiguo mentor o el de sus amigos, era un azul reconfortante, como un mar bailando frente a sus ojos un día de invierno, y hubiera durado siglos mirando esa obra de arte, si no fuera por la mala jugada que le hizo su mente. Ojos rojos invadieron su visión. Ojos llenos de odio y rencor, teñidos de la sangre de sus víctimas... Víctimas, como sus padres.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, ¿cómo es posible que Tom, la persona que le calmó su fiebre cuando recién llegó, ser el despiadado hombre que intentó matarlo en un futuro? Mató a sus padres y causó la muerte de Cedric y la de Sirius, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Harry? —la mano en su mejilla lo sacó de su mente. Tom lo miraba con preocupación— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —murmuró separándose de él y limpiándose su mejilla—, sólo me acordé de algo.

—Harry...

—¡Chicos, aquí están! —el profesor Slughorn apareció por detrás de ellos, sonriendo y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, queriendo explicar algo— Pensé que me habían ganado, el profesor Dumbledore me habló para preguntarme sobre ti, joven Wool, parece que está preocupado por tu estadía en Hogwarts.

—Ohh —susurró Harry sin emoción alguna, volteando su cara para que el profesor no lo viera.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué esperamos? —dijo con un pequeño toque de emoción— No me gusta llegar después de mis invitados —comentó empezando a caminar hacia su oficina—. Por cierto, Harry... Te puedo decir así, ¿verdad? —antes de dejar a Harry contestar, siguió hablando— Wool... ¿eres familiar de Math-Wool? Fue un gran mago, claro que se fue al mundo muggle cuando se enamoró de una hija de muggles, creo que término siendo un doctor... ¿eres familiar de él?

—No lo creo, señor —contestó.

—Oh, que lastima, fue un gran muchacho... ¿Y cómo se conocen tú y Tom? Parecen unidos, ¿qué historias tienen que contar? —preguntó nuevamente.

Harry quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared, bueno, quería estar en su cama, acostado y dormido, no en una cena en la cual no quería estar.

—Es una larga historia —intervino Tom.

—Y me imagino que muy interesante —dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta de su oficina y moviendo su varita para cambiar el espacio del lugar.

—Lo es —contestó Tom sonriendo—, pero es algo personal.

—Oh, pensé que le tendrían confianza a su Jefe de Casa —protestó chasqueando los dedos y, por magia, obviamente, aparecieron pequeños elfos empezando a arreglar el lugar.

—No sé si a Harry le gustaría... —el nombrado se encogió de hombros molesto. En serio no quería estar ahí— Bien. La señora que cuidaba a Harry murió a inicios de este verano y las autoridades lo trasladaron al _lugar_ donde yo vivo...

—Ya veo, lamento tu perdida —susurró mirando a los elfos, sin sentirlo de verdad—. Me alegro que dos personas como ustedes sean amigos, me puedo imaginar las cosas que podrían hacer juntos.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con cuidado, viendo los antiguos objetos que se encontraban alrededor de ésta. Su mirada se posó en una esfera negra, totalmente apartada de las demás cosas. Aprovechando que Tom y el profesor Conveniencias estaban hablando, el azabache se acercó a la hermosa esfera y la miró con adoración, era como las esferas que había en Adivinación, pero ésta era más pequeña y no era cristalina o blanca.

Se acercó más a la esfera y, por puro instinto, puso su mano arriba de ella, sintiendo como lo llamaba. Movió ligeramente su mano, buscando en la espesa niebla que había aparecido. Después de unos minutos pudo divisar algo, una persona que entraba por una puerta. Prestando más atención, pudo notar que la persona vestía uniforme de Hufflepuff, rubia y, ¿para qué negar?, linda.

La chica entró sonriente al aula y, de un momento a otro, se encontraba en el piso. La pose en la que se cayó le causó gracia, tanta que Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita, aunque ésta se fue cuando vio esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba viéndolo con odio.

La risa llamó la atención de los dos hombres, pero el más joven supo rápidamente de quién era la melodiosa voz. Buscó rápido a Harry y lo encontró viendo una esfera negra, con sus dos manos sobre ésta, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

—Que raro —susurró el profesor caminando hacia Harry.

Tom miró curioso toda la escena, su profesor de pociones solía poseer objetos muy extraños, como el reloj de arena o el espejo hablante.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, Harry? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad el maestro.

—Una chica rubia —contestó titubeante, para luego forzar una sonrisa, cosa que sólo hacía cuando algo le desagradaba o entristecía—... Una Hufflepuff entrando por una puerta y cayend...

—¡Auch! —el quejido interrumpió a Harry y llamó la atención de los tres hombres dentro de los aposentos.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuides no pisar tu túnica? —preguntó un chico que se encontraba atrás de ella conteniendo la risa.

La rubia miró de mala gana al chico, pero aceptó la mano que alzaba para ayudarla.

—Curioso, curioso —murmuró el profesor—... ¡Chicos, que bueno que llegaron! —saludó el profesor cambiando la conversación— Sólo falta el señor Avery y la señorita... ¡Oh, ya estamos completos! El Señor Malfoy me avisó que no iba a venir, es una lástima —dijo emocionado a ver a los recién llegados— Pasen, los elfos ya han arreglado todo.

Los cuatro adolescentes entraron, incluyendo a la Hufflepuff que se había caído en medio de la puerta.

De uno en uno fueron tomado lugar en la enorme mesa que había aparecido minutos atrás. Harry se sentó entre Tom y Thelma Brooks, una Ravenclaw buena en Pociones y en Transformaciones, por lo que vio ese día.

—Bueno, Harry, ellos son Zoilo Doolfe y Thelma Brooks, ambos muy buenos en pociones, no más que el Señor Riddle, pero él es otra cosa —comenzó el profesor—. El de aquí es Avery, creo que ya lo conoces, es bueno en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, a su lado está Ethan Thembly, me sorprendió verlo un día en sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, ¡este chico es asombroso! —Harry levantó una ceja mirando al Gryffindor frente a él— Luego está la señorita Helena, ¡te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando la vi defender a su hermano menor de tres alumnos dos años mayor que ella! —la Hufflepuff se sonrojó completamente prestando atención a la comida que había aparecido en su plato— Y luego está Tom, pero a él ya lo conoces —comentó sonriendo—. ¿Qué nos dices de ti? ¿De tu familia? ¿En qué trabajaban sus padres? Por lo que me contó el señor Rid...

Tom carraspeó mirando a su profesor molesto. Sí, él era Tom Riddle, conocido por no tener sentimientos, pero esas preguntas no se decían con tanta ligereza. El azabache sonrió en agradecimiento.

La cena no fue nada cómoda para Harry, el profesor dirigió preguntas hacia él todas las veces que podía, si no hubiera sido por Tom, lo más seguro es que Harry hubiera salido del lugar desde la primera pregunta. El de ojos marinos siempre interrumpía la conversación, salvándole muchas veces.

En cierto punto de la comida Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos, pensando en la última cosa que vio en la esfera, ¿por qué Tom estaría tan molesto? Menos entendía porqué pasó lo mismo que vio en la esfera con Helena. No entendía nada.

Tom lanzaba apresuradas miradas a Harry para saber lo que hacía o cómo se sentía con el ambiente, notando cierta incomodidad de su parte. Había veces donde se encontraba a sí mismo mirando a Harry más de la cuenta, pero éste nunca se dio cuenta, como tampoco se dio cuenta de los roces _accidentales_ que hacía esa águila calva en su brazo o manos.

—¡Oh! Miren la hora —dijo Slughorn parándose repentinamente—. Deberían irse antes de que los regañen.

Todos se fueron parando para irse a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, todos menos Harry, que veía fijamente la esfera negra. Tom movió su hombro con suavidad, despertando al azabache de un sobresalto.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban dirigiéndose a la puerta, uno con la mente en el objeto mágico y otro mirando al ojiverde de forma interrogativa.

—Señor Wool —llamó el profesor cuando estaban a un paso de salir.

Harry dio media vuelta y miró al hombre semicalvo.

Horance Slughorn se encontraba a dos pasos del azabache con la esfera en sus manos alzándola para que Harry la agarrara.

—Me la regaló una alumna hace muchos años, era buenísima en Adivinación —comentó señalado la esfera—. Nunca pude usarla y prometí dársela a la primera personas que supiera usarla, así que ten, por lo que vi, eres bueno con esto.

—Pero yo... yo no... la esfera... _¿Qué?_ —preguntó abrumado.

—Viene de la familia Trelawney, antiguos videntes —respondió—. La esfera es muy antigua y tiene algo de magia ancestral, pero, como dije, yo no puedo usarla. Quedan pocos videntes, Harry, usa bien la esfera.

Asintiendo, agarró la esfera y la acercó a su pecho, sintiendo lo cálido que dejaba el contacto. La esfera parecía aceptarlo, pero él no sabía siquiera algo de Adivinación, su antigua profesora no era muy buena que digamos.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —contestó Harry sonriendo a más no poder.

—Dime Horance. Ahora, váyanse antes de que los regañen por la hora.

Los chicos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a las mazmorras. La felicidad del moreno era demasiada que Tom no pudo evitar ser contagiado. Acababa de descubrir algo nuevo de Harry, y parecía que él mismo también lo había descubierto, haciéndolo más especial.

El ojiazul pasó su brazo por los hombros del azabache, abrazándolo con suavidad.

—¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de sorprenderme? —preguntó Tom.

—Es como pedirte dejar de ser tan perfecto —contestó Harry guiñando un ojo.

El estómago de Tom dio un vuelco inesperado. Lo sabía, sabía que era lo más acercado a la perfección, pero que Harry se lo dijera hacía que todo su interior se incendiara.

Entraron a la Sala Común y subieron a las habitaciones. Antes de que Harry pudiera entrar a su habitación, Tom lo jaló y lo abrazó con fuerza, para luego depositar un suave beso en su frente.

—Duerme bien, mi pequeño león —susurró antes de soltarlo y meterse a su respectiva habitación.


	5. Cuarta parte

Los ojos azules observaban impacientes a lo verdes, mas éstos se encontraban ocupados viendo la pequeña y brillante esfera negra, tratando de captar todos los detalles posibles.

—Harry... —murmuró Tom molesto.

Odiaba ser ignorado, y más si se trataba del azabache.

—Sólo tres minutos más —contestó el ojiverde entretenido.

—¡Llevas más de un mes viendo eso! —la molestia de Tom era más que clara, cualquiera que pasara por afuera de la habitación se daría cuenta de eso, sin necesidad de ver más y trataría de alejarse de ésta tan sólo sentir la tensión que guardaba dentro— ¡No has dormido bien y no me iré hasta que lo hagas!

—En las noches la cosas son más claras y completas, usualmente son sólo fragmentos. En las noches no —susurró Harry anotando algo en un cuaderno que el mismo Tom había hechizado para él—. Oh, y trata de no caerte cuando...

Un golpe seco se oyó por toda la habitación. El ex Gryffindor soltó un suspiro pesado, dejando el cuaderno a un lado suyo, junto con la esfera, tratando de olvidar la visión de los ojos de Tom mirándolo con completo enojo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó acercándose al ojiazul.

—¿Por qué no lo ves en tu esfera? —gruñó Tom sarcásticamente.

—Lo podría hacer, pero confío más en lo que tú digas que lo que la esfera me muestre —contestó sentándose frente a Tom—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —Tom se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre la alfombra azul de la habitación de Harry—, ¿te vas a dormir?

—¿Duermes conmigo?

La respiración de Tom se atoró por un breve momento, procesando la pregunta lo más rápido que su capacitado cerebro le permitía.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, sé que la esfera es muy interesante, pero no es la única razón por la que no duermo —contestó Harry mirando la alfombra, como si ésta le pudiera ayudar en algo—. Las pesadillas se han hecho más contantes y no me dejan dormir... yo... Bueno, eso y el que también extrañe dormir contigo.

Por un momento, su imaginación llevó a sus pensamientos a volar, imaginándose una muy poco probable escena y otro contexto dentro de esa afirmación, totalmente fuera de la realidad.

Tom mandó ese pensamiento a la lista de deseos, y él siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —cuestionó Tom limpiando una mota de pan en lo labios de Harry, algunas veces le sorprendía los modales del chico... o sus faltas de ellos.

—Pensé que podrías estar ocupado con tu trabajo de prefecto y eso de ser el Lord de ciertas personas...

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —interrumpió.

—¿Saber qué?

—Eso, ¿cómo sabes que me dicen así?

—Tom —llamó Harry mirando al nombrado a los ojos marinos, lo siguiente causaría que la firmeza del pelinegro por sus ideales creciera, pero algo lo jalaba a decírselo—, vengo del futuro. Estoy acostumbrado a ver como la gente se inclina ante ti y te llama "mi Lord" o "mi señor" —la sonrisa de Tom no pudo ser más grande en ese momento.

Y Harry decía la verdad, sólo omitía el haber dicho eso cuando pensaba que realmente no escuchaba.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro —afirmó Harry—, cosa totalmente patética.

—¿Qué? —preguntó indignado.

—Al menos que hayas cambiado de opinión en los últimos años, cosa que dudo, hacías pura estupideces —respondió parándose y acercándose a la mesa cerca de su cama, depositando ahí la esfera y el cuaderno. Aprovechó para sentarse en su cama a descansar—. Aunque, siendo sincero, nunca supe realmente por qué luchaban a fondo...

—¿Cómo es?

Harry miró a su izquierda, encontrándose la cara de Tom a pocos centímetros de la suya. Las facciones del pelinegro reflejaban emoción, cosa rara cuando se trata de él.

—¿Cómo es.. qué?

—¿Cómo es allí? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué a cambiado? —preguntó.

—No sé, con tan sólo decirte mi nombre ya cambié muchas cosas... —Tom se acercó más a Harry, poniéndolo nervioso— ¡Aléjate, bestia! —gritó haciéndose bruscamente para atrás, pero eso motivó a Tom a seguirse acercando— ¡Tom!

Harry se recargaba con la espalda pegada en la pared y una que otra almohada que se encontraba en el camino.

—Dime —ordenó Tom pegándose más al cuerpo de Harry, porque sabía la debilidad de él, sabía que al ojiverde no le gustaba el contacto, pero eso no decía que el sentimiento era mutuo, estar pegado al joven era lo mejor que había sentido, un toque cálido y tranquilizador, algo así como si Harry fuera una poción reconfortante.

—¡Mi espacio personal! —gritó hundiéndose en las almohadas.

—No me iré hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír —susurró a centímetros de su cara—, y no me importaría dormir así.

—Aléjate.

—No.

—Juro vengarme si no lo haces.

—No me moveré.

—¡Tom! —rugió molesto.

El pelinegro acercó su cuerpo a él, alertándolo de sobremanera.

—¡Bien! ¡Sólo aléjate! —gritó Harry mirándolo con pánico. El de ojos marinos sonrió y se separó del cuerpo ajeno— Algunas veces te odio.

—Como digas, terminarás confesando tu amor por mí tarde o temprano —dijo sonriendo. Harry se acomodó en su cama y cruzó las piernas con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, tratando de que la mayoría de aire entrara y saliera de sus pulmones de manera correcta.

—Sí, claro. Ya veremos quien se confiesa a quien —contestó Harry mirando las sabanas—. Es horrible —prosiguió. Tom levantó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación—, nada era seguro. Vo... El Señor Oscuro había regresado y...

—¿Cómo que regresó? —preguntó confundido— Es estúpido que se vaya como si nada...

—Esto va a tardar, Tom, pero necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas —gruñó el ojiverde en reproche. Tom asintió interesado—. Antes de que yo naciera se hizo una profecía, donde decía que alguien con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acercaba, nacido de dos padre que lo hayan desafiado tres veces. El niño nacería al concluir el séptimo mes y el Señor Oscuro lo señalaría como su igual —comenzó—. Y así pasó, el niño nació, el Señor Oscuro fue tras él y mató a sus padres en el intento, pero algo falló y no pudo matar al bebé; la maldición asesina había rebotado y caído a sí mismo, marcándolo como igual al niño, con una cicatriz —Tom abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry lo fulminó con la mirada—. Cuando estaba en cuarto año hicieron el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sólo los mayores podían participar, pero alguien hizo algo y él, junto a otros tres magos, fueran elegidos. Ése año fue el regresó el Señor Oscuro —la mente de Harry recorrió todos los acontecimientos con tristeza, viendo como Cedric moría y sintiendo el ardor en su brazo. Él no había pedido que pasara todo eso y menos lo hubiera querido—. El ministerio quiso ocultar todo, pero las cosas pasaron y tuvieron que aceptar que había vuelto, un año después de su aparición.

—Estúpidos —murmuró Tom negado con la cabeza. Harry sonrió.

—La profecía también mencionaba algo de un poder que el niño poseía, uno que el Señor Oscuro no tendría. En mi quinto le pregunté al profesor Dumbledore cual era ese poder, él contestó una total estupidez —gruñó—: Amor.

Los ojos del azabache se cristalizaron.

—¿Cómo mierdas voy a vencer a un jodido Señor Oscuro sólo con amor? —preguntó frustrado.

—Alto, ¿qué? —preguntó atónito.

—Nacido al concluir el séptimo mes —repitió Harry—: como el treinta y uno de Julio —susurró—. Una cicatriz, como una en la frente en forma de rayo, y mis padres lo desafiaron tres veces, ¿eso te dice algo..?

Unos brazos rodearon los hombros de Harry y, cuando se dio cuenta, su cabeza se encontraba apretada contra el pecho de Tom.

Harry se abrazó al cuerpo del Slytherin y sonrió amargamente.

—Muchos han muerto por mí —susurró—: Mis padres, mi padrino, Cedric...

—Tranquilo, león —Tom abrazaba con suavidad a Harry, compartiendo el calor del otro—. Ahora estás seguro, te protegeré.

Ésas fueron las palabras que le hicieron derramar dos gotas saladas. ¿Qué pasaría si Tom supiera que fue él quien mató a sus padres? O, siquiera, ¿qué pesaría si supiera que se han intentado matar mutuamente?

—Te gusta invadir mi espacio personal —acusó Harry suavemente, tratando de alejar esos horribles pensamientos.

Tom rió mientras se acostaba con Harry aún en su pecho. Tal vez sería buena idea dormir, y sería una aun más maravillosa si durmieran así. Juntos.

Puede que Harry llegue a soportar su presencia, sólo la de él, y Tom no permitiría que eso cambiara.

El azabache se acostó en el pecho del más alto, acurrucándose en éste con felicidad.

—Buenas noches, serpiente.

—Buenas noches, mi león.

La siguiente mañana fue la mejor de todas en la vida de Tom, había despertado con unos delgados brazos abrazando su cintura y una cabeza durmiendo tranquilamente en su pecho.

Estando así se dio cuenta que Hogwarts no era su verdadero hogar.

Todo iba bien, por alguna razón se encontraba feliz... hasta después de Transformaciones, cuando la estúpida pelirroja de Ravenclaw se acercó a su chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—Harry —llamó ella. El nombrado la miró y sonrió acercándose.

—Lily, hola —contestó dejando a Tom para platicar con ella.

—Mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade —susurró avergonzada.

Riddle puso los ojos en blanco molesto, la desgraciada le quería quitar a su Harry y éste no se daba cuenta del pequeño coqueteo que hacían.

—¡Cierto! —dijo emocionado— ¿Dónde te gustaría que nos viéramos?

La chica se sonrojó tanto como el color de su cabello.

—¿En el jardín principal a las 12? Podíamos ir a comer...

—¡Me encantaría! Nos vemos mañana... ¿te parece si...?

Tom agarró su mano y lo jaló hasta una área segura, donde no estuviera la Ravenclaw molesta, pero lo que detuvo su andar no fue la pelirroja, fue un rubio platinado que se había parado frente a ellos, obstruyendo el paso.

—Señor, tengo noticias importantes —comentó, para luego mirar a Harry con frialdad—. Tan lindo como siempre, Wool.

Tom observó la acción de Abraxas hacia Harry. Ahora no sólo tendría que proteger a su pequeño de la águila hambrienta, sino también de su seguidor, ¿qué tan jodida podía ser la vida?

—No sabía esa parte de ti, Malfoy —siseó molesto.

El rubio prestó atención a su Lord y, tal vez, un ligero rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas.

—No sé de que habla —contestó rápidamente.

Tom jaló a Harry y lo colocó atrás de él, cuidando de no lastimar al chico, pero tapándolo de la hambrienta vista del descendiente de los Malfoy.

—Claro —contestó con frialdad e ironía—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Tholghed llegará mañana a Hogsmeade, sería mejor que lo oyera por usted mismo —informó empezando a caminar con rapidez—. Adiós, Wool —se despidió con la misma frialdad con que lo saludó.

—Los Malfoy son raros —fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry cuando Abraxas se había perdido en la distancia—. Mínimo él no me insulta.

Tom levantó una ceja, pero decidió no preguntar nada. No estaba dispuesto a enterarse de un amorío de Harry y el descendiente de los Malfoy en el futuro.


	6. Quinta parte

A Harry le gustaba su nueva vida. No ser conocido como el Niño-que-vivió le dejaba las cosas más fáciles, nadie esperaba nada de él y era visto como el chico amable que siempre quiso ser.

Tal vez no tenía a Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna o a los gemelos, pero tenía a Tom y eso valía más. Ahora también tenía amigos, la mayoría estaban en Ravenclaw y otros en Hufflepuff, pero se llevaban bien.

Admitía que también extrañaba sus cosas, el mapa, la capa de invisibilidad y hasta el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año en Hogwarts. Extrañaba tener algo que le dijera que todo lo que pasó fue verdad, que sus padres murieron protegiéndolo y que tenía amigos en quienes confiar.

Y lo único que tenía para recordarlo era una fea cicatriz y su varita, su verdadera amiga.

Harry caminaba feliz hacia el jardín de Hogwarts, donde ya se encontraba su amiga pelirroja. Tom ese día tenía que hablar con sus amigos, como según decía que eran. Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Lestrange -quien Harry considera más cercano a Tom- y Malfoy tenían cosas que hacer con un tal Joseph que trabajaba en el ministerio. El pelinegro no quiso darle más detalles, pero le advirtió que lo estaría vigilando para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

—¡Harry!

El nombrado salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió viendo a su amiga.

—Hola, Lily —susurró sonriendo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Me encantaría, Harry.

Harry sonrió y se encaminó hacia su destino, era un recorrido algo largo, así que, en un momento del camino, empezaron a hablar.

—Mi papá es médico y mi mamá trabaja cuidando criaturas mágicas —comentó Lily sonriendo con nostalgia—, a papá no le gusta el trabajo de mamá, claro está, pero lo acepta ya que hace feliz a mamá —la pelirroja miró a Harry sonriendo—... y que ellos sean felices me hace feliz.

Harry sonrió con ternura, la Ravenclaw era muy amable y gentil, al punto de poner en duda la elección del Sombrero, pero se debe admitir que era muy inteligente para las cosas que le gustaban y siempre tenía una respuesta más allá de lo académico.

—¿Qué me dices de ti, Harry? ¿De tu familia?

El azabache la miró sin saber que decir, no pensó que la conversación girará alrededor suyo, aunque la mayoría de las cosas lo hacían.

—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año —contestó sonriendo apenado—, una señora muggle amiga de mi madre me cuidaba, pero ya tenía mucha edad y murió el verano pasado.

—Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho —comenzó tapándose la boca con vergüenza—. No debí preguntar eso, es muy personal y...

—No importa mucho —interrumpió—, ya lo superé... algo —lo último fue un susurro dudoso—. Ahora estoy en un orfanato, donde conocí a Tom y me ayudó a acoplarme al ambiente...

—Oh —susurró la joven—, eso es nuevo.

—Sí, Tom no habla mucho de donde viene porque no le gusta, pero es realmente bueno cuando sabes como tratarlo.

—Soy muy unidos —dijo con inseguridad—, ¿qué es lo que hiciste para que pasara eso?

—Oh, bueno, me desmayé frente a él.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya ves, fue algo difícil el cambio de casa y de ambiente —comenzó Harry mirando el piso—, me colocaron en la habitación que está a su lado y, cuando iba pasando por su puerta, me desmayé. Él me ayudó a quitarme la fiebre y a que la señora Cole no se enterara —una pequeña sonrisa bailó por sus comisuras al recordar esos momentos en los que habló con él mientras Tom se encontraba sentado en la silla a su acostado con un trapo frío en su frente—. Nos llevamos bien, entonces descubrió que era mago y me ayudó a estudiar y a entrar a Hogwarts en el mismo año que él.

—Entonces sí es buena persona —murmuró pensativa. Harry la miró confundido, preguntando en silencio a lo que se refería—. Debes admitir que da miedo.

Harry rió por el comentario. Aunque era verdad, nunca lo admitiría, sería elevar el ego de Tom, y eso sería demasiado malo.

Cuando pisaron Hogsmeade Harry quiso dar media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Las calles estaban repletas de estudiantes, más que cuando él venía con Ron y Hermione, pero una mano impidió su huida y lo adentró a la multitud con sigilo.

—Hay un lugar donde podemos comer cerca de aquí —informó Lily agarrando con firmeza su mano—. Agárrate bien, no querrás perderte.

Harry apretó la mano de su amiga, seguro que se veían como una típica pareja de adolescentes. La imagen de él y Tom agarrados de la mano llegó a su mente causado un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Entrar a las Cabeza de Puerco fue una satisfacción total, había poca gente y, a comparación de cómo era, o será, en su tiempo, éste estaba mejor iluminado y más limpio. Hasta el punto de poder competir contra Las Tres Escobas.

—¿Nos da dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor? —pidió la pelirroja al señor que se encontraba en la barra.

El tiempo pasó mientras ellos dos hablaban. Muchas veces Lily agarraba y jugaba con su mano, y Harry seguía con los movimientos queriendo saber que significaban, pero nunca supo. Había visto a las parejas hacer eso, pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez también eran solo amigos y lo hacían.

Las cervezas llegaron al poco tiempo y, tal como el lugar, el sabor de éstas era mejor, un poco más dulce y adictivo. Harry se preguntaba que había pasado para que el lugar cayera tanto en los últimos años.

Lily agarró sus manos nuevamente y empezó a jugar con ellas, entrelazando los dedos con los ajenos y jugando con ellos, como si quisiera saber las medidas exactas de la mano de Harry, queriendo comprobar si eran las indicadas para algo que Harry no sabía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Harry miró hacia la ventana al sentir que lo observaban. Cuando encontró a la persona que lo miraba con tanta intensidad, soltó las manos de Lily, sintiendo que engañaba a esos hermosos ojos marinos.

Tom sonrió al ver la acción de su querido azabache, pero satisfacción total cubrió sus facciones cuando éste parecía querer explicarle algo. Guiñando un ojo, el pelinegro siguió su camino junto con sus seguidores, sintiéndose en lo alto de la pirámide.

—¿Harry? —preguntó la chica.

—¿No hay una dulcería por aquí? —cambió de pregunta algo atontado. Nunca se había sentido tan bien complacer a alguien.

La pelirroja asintió confundida, pero se paró y, cuando está a segundos de dejar su parte en la mesa, Harry puso la de los dos y salieron del lugar.

Al entrar a Honeydokes, el ojiverde sintió la felicidad correr por su cuerpo, recordando los momentos que pasó ahí con sus amigos. La dulcería era exactamente igual a como la recordaba, sólo que con menos color.

—¡Merlín! —dijo Harry sonriendo— Lils, vamos por aquí.

Lily sonrió al ver la debilidad de Harry, parecía un niño pequeño caminando por todo el lugar, eligiendo dulces de todos los colores y sabores.

Al ver como Harry pagaba, la idea salió de manera inesperada. Si vivía en un orfanato, ¿cómo tenía tanto dinero? Puede que sus padres se lo hubieran dejado, pero, según escuchó cuando estaban haciendo la poción semanas atrás, fue que Harry no conocía su apellido, así que esa opción era improbable. ¿Será la señora con la que vivió? Si fuera así, ¿por qué dejar a un niño rico viviendo en un orfanato? Cualquiera lo hubiera adoptado con rapidez.

Algo no cuadrada, y ella haría lo posible por saberlo.

Después de comprar los miles de dulces, se fueron a las Tres Escobas a comer algo y a hablar un poco. Lily trató de sacarle información a Harry, pero éste demostró ser de Slytherin en esos momentos y la hacía perderse en su mente con tan sólo unas palabras, olvidándose del tema.

Rindiéndose, los dos decidieron volver al castillo, separándose después de prometerse volver a salir algún día.

Harry se dirigió cansado a su habitación, lo que más quería era arrogarse a su cama y dormir hasta que su cuerpo cayera en un tipo de coma. Arrastrando sus pies con cansancio, el azabache entró a su dormitorio, abriendo la puerta e ingresando en ésta.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Harry mirando al frente.

Las energías volvieron tan rápido que pudieron provocar algún tipo de discapacidad en él, pero era lo que menos le importa a Harry.

¿Desde cuándo la vida había decidido ser tan buena con él?

Tom entró a la Sala Común con alegría, sus seguidores al fin habían servido de algo y habían hecho algo bien, sin contar con el comportamiento de Harry cuando éste lo vio.

Cuando Harry alejó sus manos de la chica aumentó la posibilidad de su teoría, alegrándolo de sobre manera. Harry era suyo y, si aún no lo era completamente, él se encargaría de hacerlo realidad.

Al subir a las habitaciones decidió techar un vistazo a la habitación de su pequeño león, deseando que estuviera despierto.

Tom no tuvo que tocar la puerta para poder entrar, usualmente se tenía que hacer y esperar a que el dueño decidiera dejarlo pasar o no. Un complejo hechizo de seguridad que implementó Salazar Slytherin para las recamaras, pero tal parecía que Harry había puesto a Tom como dueño segundo, ya que pudo entrar con facilidad.

Al abrir la puerta de par en par, frenó al ver fotos y ropa tirada por todos lados, hasta una escoba recargada en una pared. Tom miró como el azabache sacaba cosas de un baúl algo costoso y con las pequeñas _"_ _H_ _._ _J_ _._ _P_ _."_ gravadas en él.

—¡Tom! ¡Mira! ¡Ven! ¡Siéntate! ¡Cierra la puerta!... ¡Apúrate! —dijo el ojiverde emocionado.

El pelinegro sonrió por su comportamiento infantil, pero hizo exactamente las cosas que él le dijo que hiciera.

Cerrando la puerta y acercándose a Harry de una manera rápida, Tom se sentó frente a él cruzando las piernas, esperando a que Harry se dignara a contarle lo que pasó.

—Estaba llegando a mi habitación cuando me encuentro esto... ¡Esto! —murmuró. Su felicidad se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia— ¡Mira! ¡Es mi baúl! ¡Lo había dejado en la casa de los Weasley cuando pasó todo! —gritó emocionado— ¡Y mandaron una carta! Al parecer saben como mandar cosas, mas no devolverlas, también que esperaban que sí me llegaran las cosas y que todos están preocupados... ¡Tom! ¡Esto es totalmente asombroso!

El mundo de Tom dejó de girar y miró las cosas con detenimiento. Si las cosas estaban ahí significaba que, sean quienes sean, estaban más cerca de llevarse a Harry. De llevarse a _su_ Harry.

—Harry —llamó. El azabache lo miró ilusionado, pero esa ilusión se volvió temor al ver la seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Tom? ¿Qué pasa...?

—Promete no dejarme —susurró mirando a Harry como si éste fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, tal como lo hizo cuando llegó.

—Tom...

—Promételo.

Harry levantó su mano, mostrando su pequeño dedo meñique. Tom frunció el ceño al recordar esa acción muggle infantil, pero le dio ternura que el azabache lo hiciera.

—Prometo no irme —dijo Harry una vez que Tom uniera sus meñiques y sujetará al de Harry con firmeza—. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Tom sonrió y agarró la mano de Harry para luego depositar un beso en ésta.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —preguntó Tom sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos, causándole un leve sonrojo.

El pelinegro agarró un cuaderno con cuidado y lo abrió. Fotos pegadas en cada página lo saludaban con alegría, había personas que reconocía, otras que nunca las había visto, pero, las únicas que creyó dignas de admirar fueron la de una familia, una mujer pelirroja que cargaba a un bebé azabache, igual al padre menos por los ojos y otra donde se encontraban tres niños, dos hombres y una mujer.

Las dos fotos relucían por las sonrisas de las personas. Harry se acercó a Tom y se sentó a su lado.

—Ella es mi mamá —comentó señalando a la pelirroja con ojos verdes—, éste es mi papá y, en medio de los dos, estoy yo cuando tenía menos de un año —informó sonriendo melancólico—. Y, éstos —dijo dando vuelta a la página y mostrando a los dos chicos, una castaña y otro pelirrojo—, son mis mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione. Los mejores.

—Te ves feliz —susurró Tom.

—Lo soy —contestó sonriendo—. Ahora —dijo levantándose y buscando algo en su baúl. Sacó un objeto negro y raro, para luego acercarse a él y sentarse nuevamente a su lado—, sonríe —comentó poniendo la cámara frente a ellos y tomando la foto.

La imagen salió segundos después de tomarla. Harry la tomó y la colocó en una hoja en blanco de su álbum.

Dos jóvenes sonreían, pero el de ojos marinos miraba de reojo al ojiverde.

—Perfecta —murmuró Harry recargándose en el hombro de Tom.

Tom sonrió al ver la foto nuevamente.

Ya se sentía parte de la vida de Harry, aún más de lo que se sentía antes. Y le gustaba.


	7. Sexta parte

La nieve caía alrededor de Hogwarts, los niños corrían de un lado a otro jugando en los jardines, otros patinaban en las partes congeladas del lago, pero eso no significaba que las clases hubieran acabado.

Harry se acomodó la bufanda verde con plata, todavía no se acostumbraba a los colores, hasta había veces en las que se dirigía a la Torre de Gryffindor sin saberlo y, justo cuando estaba frente al retrato, recordaba que no se sabía la contraseña y que ya no pertenecía ahí, y eso no era malo, por alguna razón, amaba su nuevo hogar, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a Slytherin. Nada de críticas o rumores inciertos, lo aceptaron por lo que era, no por lo que dijeran de él.

Se empezaba a cuestionar que habría sido de su vida si hubiera que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo pusiera en Slytherin, también se había maldecido por haber rechazado eso.

—Tengo frío —gruñó Harry abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Te dije que te pusieras otro suéter, el que tienes no abriga nada —contestó Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Las mejillas de Harry se prendieron en color rojo y dirigió su mirada al piso. Tom solía tener razón en todo, sin ninguna excepción, ¡pero él no sabía que iba a hacer tanto frío!

Algo fue depositado en sus hombros y sintió el calor que emanaba. Harry agarró el abrigo y se acurrucó en él, impregnando sus fosas nasales del suave y agradable olor a Tom, un aroma más hipnotizador que el de la tarta de melaza.

—Oh, no sabía que fueras tan caballeroso, mi querido Gryffindor —se burló Harry mirando hacia Tom.

—No soy caballeroso —siseó molesto—, sólo no quiero que Madame Poppy tenga que liderar con un ser tan testarudo como tú.

Harry asesinó con la mirada a Tom, para luego sacar su lengua, haciéndolo ver como un niño caprichoso. Totalmente infantil. Cosa que fascinó a Tom, aunque, bueno, todo lo que hiciera Harry le fascinaba, aún no encontraba algo que le desagradara de él, hasta su terquedad lo dejaba embobado. Todo en Harry era maravilloso.

—Mi lord —llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Tom miró hacia atrás rápidamente mientras Harry bufaba un "yo no soy tan testarudo".

—¿Qué pasa, Lestrange? —preguntó al identificar a su amigo/seguidor.

—Llegó _eso_ que pidió —contestó haciendo una seña para que empezaran a caminar.

Tom miró a Harry como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, nunca le ha gustado dejarlo solo, pero había veces que necesitaba hacerlo, como ésa. El azabache asintió encogiéndose de hombros, pero, antes de que Tom pudiera empezar a caminar, habló.

—Podías haber usado un hechizo calentador —dijo sonriendo—, que tierno eres, _Tommy_.

Tom sacó su varita para mandarle un hechizo, pero Harry ya se encontraba a metros de distancia, corriendo todo lo que sus píes le permitían.

Lestrange frunció el ceño al ver la escena, era raro ver a su Lord querer atacar a alguien sin discreción... y más dejarlo vivo cuando lo llamó con un nombre tan vergonzante y estúpido como "Tommy", aunque, pensándolo bien, Tom había cambiado mucho desde que Harry había llegado, se le veía más sonriente y menos gruñón. Y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Fue una sorpresa para él enterarse que el pelinegro y el azabache se conocían, más al saber que eran muy buenos amigos, no solo él, todo Slytherin se sorprendió al ver a su príncipe sonreír y convivir tan abierto con una persona como Harry, alegre, sonriente y siempre positivo. Todo lo contrario a su Lord.

—Llegó más rápido de lo planeado —habló el ojiazul con neutralidad.

—No se debería de asombrar, señor —contestó Lestrange sonriendo—. La encargada de la tienda, la señora Peterbilt, le aprecia, hasta le mandó un regalo especial, por lo que dice la nota.

—¿No han visto el paquete? —cuestionó mirando al castaño obscuro con seriedad.

—No, mi Lord.

Mientras Tom asentía y sonreía con un deje de crueldad, Harry caminaba hacia su clase de Trasformaciones completamente solo, pero mínimo ya no se estaba helando, era una ventaja.

Algunas veces se preguntaba como era la vida de Tom antes de su llegada, nunca supo del Voldemort joven, no iba a llegar y preguntar: "Hey, hola, ¿usted conoció al Voldemort joven?" Sería una estupidez y, aunque él fuera el Rey de las estupideces, tenía sus límites. Pero se valía imaginar y él se imaginaba a un chico serio y rodeado de sus seguidores. Aunque, ya que lo pensaba, nunca había pensado en Voldemort joven, ¿cómo había sido de bebé? ¿Cómo terminó sin nariz y siendo el hombre más temido en el mundo? Son las preguntas que más perseguían a Harry. A él le gustaba más el joven apuesto con cabellos negros que a la serpiente deformada, amargada y fea.

—¡Harry!

El nombrado miró a su izquierda, encontrando unos revoltosos cabellos rojos caminando hacia él. Harry sonrió y saludó con la mano a Lily, acercándose también a ella. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía el cabello esponjoso de Hermione.

—Hola, Lils —saludó sonriendo.

Lily se paró frente a él conteniendo un sonrojo y sonrió alegremente.

—¿Vas a Trasformaciones? —Harry asintió— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Claro —contestó empezando a caminar.

—¿Dónde está Tom?

—Oh, se fue con Lestrange a no-sé-donde —respondió quitando importancia con un movimiento de mano—. Últimamente está muy ocupado, si no es por ser prefecto es por las tareas.

—Tu abrigo es nuevo —murmuró pensativa.

—Me lo prestó Tom —dijo soltando una risa—, me estaba congelando y él decidió dármelo.

Lily sonrió, le gustaba mucho la amistad de Tom y Harry, eran muy unidos y se conocían tan bien que parecieran haber nacido y vivido toda su vida juntos, ¿quién diría que se conocieron ese mismo verano?

Harry y Lily entraron al aula y se sentaron en la última fila por petición del joven. El azabache eligió el lugar porque a Tom le gustaba estar ahí, le permitía observar a todos y pasando desapercibido, a Harry también le gustaba por las mismas razones. Muchos podrían decir que eran blanco y negro, pero él lo consideraba más los colores como lo son el gris y el negro, el gris siempre sería neutro, aunque, lo admitía, una gotas de blanco se colaron en la mezcla.

Si al Harry de quince años le dijeran que era muy parecido al Señor Oscuro, lo más seguro es que hechizara a la persona.

El viajante puso su mochila a su lado derecho, apartando el lugar de Tom, pero, al ver como los alumnos entraban y ninguno era el buen mozo pelinegro, se desanimó.

Cuando faltaba un minuto para iniciar la clase, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a cuatro alumnos de Slytherin. Tom dirigió una mirada por el lugar buscando los ojos esmeraldas que tanto le fascinaban, cuando los encontró miró a su derecha, encontrándose con la cabellera roja que tanto odiaba.

La chica le mandó un saludo dudoso mientras él la miraba con todo el odio posible. La odiaba más que al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Tom miró nuevamente a Harry, quien vestía una de las túnicas que antes tenían el escudo de Gryffindor, el azabache señaló el lugar donde siempre se sentaba y que ahora tenía su mochila arriba.

Sonrió al ver que Harry lo seguía teniendo presente aun estando con la pelirroja.

Caminó hasta la silla y quitó con cuidado la mochila de Harry, dejándola en el piso y sentándose, cuando lo hizo miró al azabache y notó que éste lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa. Antes de conocerlo, Tom nunca se hubiera permitido sonreír de tal manera, pero la sonrisas de Harry siempre son pegajosas.

El profesor Dumbledore entró al salón segundos después, empezando la clase con su habitual entusiasmo, a Harry le gustaba la clase que su futuro mentor daba, aunque siempre notaba la mirada que Tom lanzaba hacia el profesor.

Tom le había dicho porqué odiaba tanto al profesor después de que le preguntara. Ahora entendía que la rivalidad de Voldemort y Dumbledore había iniciado desde mucho tiempo, mucho antes de su nacimiento.

—Detestable profesor —siseó Tom sólo para que Harry lo oyera—. Tu caldero y el mío son totalmente iguales, ¿cómo que no era el color indicado? ¡Ni siquiera pidió color!

Harry carcajeó despacio al oír las quejas de Tom, siempre era lo mismo en esta clase. Antes pensaba que el profesor Dumbledore era justo, ahora supo lo equivocado que estaba.

—Tranquilo, sabes que tú lo haces cien veces mejor —animó Harry sonriendo.

—No te desprecies —murmuró—, tú podrías ser el único en ganarme en un duelo.

—Ajá —burlo Harry—, y lo último que sabrían de mí sería mi funeral.

—Claro que...

—Harry, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —interrumpió la Ravenclaw mirando con suplica a su amigo.

Harry miró a su izquierda y rió al ver la desesperación en la mirada de su amiga. Tom también hubiera reído al ver su desgracia, pero estaba más concentrado en mandarle miradas de odio por interrumpirle y llevarse la atención del ojiverde.

—Es fácil —contestó Harry acercándose a ella—, sólo es arriba, abajo, giro y golpe —comentó moviendo su varita en el aire—. Inténtalo.

La pelirroja lo intentó, pero lo único que creó fue una especie de luz naranja.

—Intenta haciendo el giro del otro lado.

Lo intentó nuevamente, pero sólo consiguió que su cuchara se transformara por dos segundos en un caldero.

—No puedo —murmuró molesta.

Harry se posicionó atrás de ella y agarró su mano con suavidad, causando que la sangre de Tom hirviera en su interior.

—Más despacio, mira —susurró en su oído moviendo su mano mientras decir el hechizo. Un hermoso caldero estaba frente a ellos, digno para ser usado por un verdadero maestro de pociones.

—¡Genial! —gritó Lily emocionada.

Harry la soltó y sonrió con calidez. Quitando el hechizo, el azabache le indicó que lo hiciera sin ayuda, consiguiéndolo en el primer intento.

Tom veía la escena con celos y enojo, él quería a Harry para sí mismo y no lo quería compartir. Pero había un inconveniente: Harry no era suyo.

—Quiero veinte centímetros de la importancia del hechizo y las maneras más creativas que podrían usarlo —dijo el profesor Dumbledore parándose frente a la clase—. Pueden irse.

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir del lugar. Tom fue uno de los primeros en salir, estaba tan enojado por ser ignorado que no le importó siquiera esperar a Harry.

—¡Tom! —gritó Harry corriendo detrás de él.

Tom sonrió, feliz de poder hacer que se separara de la pelirroja.

—Malo, no me esperaste —murmuró haciendo un puchero enojado.

Tom se olvidó de lo que había pasado y sonrió con ternura. Harry podía llegar a ser más lindo que una serpiente recién nacida.

—¡Harry! —la pelirroja apareció en su campo de visión justo cuando Tom levantaba la mano para desordenar el cabello a Harry.

El chico, como siempre, miró hacia la Ravenclaw y movió su cabeza con curiosidad.

—Se salió de tu mochila cuando metías tu libro —dijo entregándole algo parecido a una carta de Tarot, pero la carta estaba vacía, sin ningún dibujo.

—Merlín, que idiota —se insultó dejando un golpecito en su frente—. Muchas gracias, Lily.

Tom rodó los ojos al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la chica, ¿cómo Harry no podía darse cuenta que le gustaba y punto?

—¿Sabes leer las cartas? —preguntó sonriendo. Harry asintió avergonzado— ¡Genial! ¿Podrías leer las mías?

—¿Ahora? —Lily asistió emocionada—... Está bien, ¿te parece si vamos a...?

Tom siguió caminando molesto, dejando a los dos jóvenes hablando. Tal vez Harry sí se daba cuenta del pequeño enamoramiento que tenía la Ravenclaw por él y simplemente le seguía la corriente... ¿Será que también le guste?

Esa idea, por alguna razón, enfureció a Tom. Harry y Lily no podían estar juntos, no debían, no cuando Harry le debía pertenecer sólo a él.

Los estudiantes que lo veían rápidamente se quitaban de su camino, así que pudo llegar con facilidad a la Sala Común.

—Tom, el profesor Slug...

Tom pasó sin prestarle atención a la Slytherin de sexto año, él sólo quería llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en ésta.

—¡Tom! —el gritó lo detuvo antes de que ingresara a su habitación. Harry corrió hacia él y se detuvo a su lado respirando profundamente— Que rápido caminas —murmuró cansado.

El joven entró a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta. Por más molesto que estuviera con Harry no podía perderse de su maravillosa presencia, aunque debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con el ojiverde, porque tenerlo cerca de él hacía que le tomara más aprecio, que lo quisiera solo para él.

—No vuelvas a irte así —regañó Harry entrando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él—. Merlín, en serio, me hiciste correr demasiado.

Tom levantó una ceja viendo como Harry se dejaba caer en su alfombra y se acostaba boca arriba.

—No entiendo porqué lo haces —siseó Tom sentándose en su cama y mirando fijamente a Harry.

Harry levantó su mirada y miró a ojiazul de manera curiosa, casi interrogante.

—¿Hacer _qué_?

—Confiar en... ésa —contestó molesto—. Estar con ella, hablar con ella, ¡siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ella respira!

—Pero si es mi amiga...

—Yo también soy tu amigo —siseó aún más molesto.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó Harry sentándose en la alfombra.

El estómago de Tom se removió y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento.

—¿No soy tu amigo? —preguntó en voz baja, casi rota.

—No —contestó Harry pensando—, no creo que lo seas, no calza esa palabra contigo —susurró mirando el piso.

—¿Entonces qué soy?

—No sé, joder —Harry se pasó la mano por sus cabello—. Eres más que eso, no sé como llamarlo... Es como si fueras la persona más importante en mi vida.

—¡Entonces no me ignores! —siseó en una combinación entre molesto y feliz.

—¡Yo no te ignoro!

—¡Sí lo haces! —contestó Tom a la defensiva— Siempre me dejas a un lado por estar coqueteando con esa Ravenclaw.

—¡Qué es mi amiga!

—¡Dudo que vayas a coquetear con todas tus amigas!

—¡Yo no coqueteo con nadie!

—¡Sí lo haces! Siempre te vas con ella y le hablas con cariño o la miras como si tuviera algo en especial...

—¡Ya te lo dije! Se parece a mi madre y...

—Pero no es tu madre, Harry —murmuró Tom viéndolo a los ojos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, desechado lo dicho.

—En todo caso —gruñó—, tú serías quien me deja a un lado para irse con sus seguidores.

—Si pienso cambiar al mundo mágico necesito iniciar por algo —contestó molesto.

—Puedes iniciar siendo ministro, sé que puedes llegar a hacerlo.

—No quiero ser ministro.

—La única forma de cambiar al mundo mágico es siendo ministro o Señor Oscuro —gruñó Harry desafiando a Tom con la mirada.

—Entonces seré Señor Oscuro —afirmó.

—¡Retráctate! —rugió Harry sacando su varita y apuntándolo— ¡De todas tus estúpidas ideas ésta es la peor!

Los ojos de Tom se obscurecieron visiblemente, totalmente enojado, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir que eran estúpidas? Nadie le dijo que era estúpido venir del futuro, él nunca le diría eso a Harry, le apoyó y aceptó, ¿quién se creía para decirle eso? ¡Y luego apuntarlo con una varita!

—¿Estúpidas ideas? —siseó— _Mínimo_ he _conseguido_ _más_ cosas que tú.

Las palabras salieron con una combinación de pársel, pero ni uno de los dos lo notó, estaban molestos por todo lo dicho que no podrían haberle puesto la mínima importancia.

— _Sí_ , pero _yo_ no voy a _matar_ a alguien, _está mal,_ Tom —siseó Harry molesto.

— _No_ _hay_ _ni_ bien _ni_ mal, _sólo hay_ poder y _personas demasiado débiles_ para _buscarlo_ —Tom ya se había parado y se encontraba frente a Harry, mirándolo hacia abajo—, _¿no_ _entiendes_ _lo_ _que_ _pasa_ _cuando_ _nos_ _relacionamos_ _con_ _muggles_ _,_ _Harry_ _?_ Nos hacemos vulnerables, ¿no _recuerdas_ a tus _tíos_? ¿a _los_ _niños_ _del_ orfanato? ¡Nos odian por ser diferentes! _¿Cómo_ _odiar_ _algo_ _que_ _no_ _entiendes_ _?_ _Es_ _estúpido_ _._

— _No_ _todos_ _los_ _muggles_ _son_ _malos_ _,_ _Tom_ _._

 _—Son_ _asquerosos_ _y_ _inferiores_ _a_ _nosotros_ _..._

— _Tu_ _padre_ _es_ _un_ _muggle_ —siseó harto de la situación—, _y_ _mi_ _mamá_ _era_ _nacida_ _muggle_ _,_ _era_ _una_ _de_ _las_ _mejores_ _brujas_ _que_ _..._

— _No_ _suficiente_ _como_ _para_ _no_ _morir_ —interrumpió.

 _—¡Basta!_ —siseó Harry levantándose y enfrentando a Tom— _Mi_ _madre_ _dio_ _la_ _vida_ _por_ _mí_ _y_ _no_ _dejaré_ _que_ _eso_ _sea_ _insultado_ —por más alto que fuera Tom, Harry nunca se dejaría intimidar—. _Ella_ _me_ _dio_ _amor_ _,_ _Tom_.

La última oración fue como una bofetada para Tom, una bofetada que lo hizo despertar del abismo llamado ira. Miró a Harry con admiración y adoración. Su pequeño león sabía pársel y había susurrado su nombre en esa lengua, haciendo que un calor se colocara en su pecho.

Él no había conocido lo que era amor, su madre no pudo dárselo y a su padre no le importó. Nunca lo hubiera conocido de no ser por Harry.

— _Harry_... —siseó con cariño. Harry dio un paso atrás confundido, ¿cómo pasó de ser una mirada de odio a una llena de cariño? Estaba decidido, Tom Riddle era bipolar.

El azabache no notó cuando Tom cortó la distancia que los separaba y lo había abrazado, un abrazo con amor y calidez. Harry no podía negarse a un abrazo como ése.

— _Te_ _quiero_ _,_ _mocoso_ _de_ _mierda_ —siseó con cariño.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba feliz. No sabía desde cuando tiempo había esperado para que Tom le dijera eso, pero lo había esperado, y ahora sentía la felicidad invadir su cuerpo, completo en su totalidad.

— _¿Quién_ _declaró_ _su_ _amor_ _a_ _quién_ _?_ —se burló Harry abrazando con fiereza a Tom.

Tom rió por la ocurrencia de su no-amigo, ¿seguía recordado esa absurda conversación? Y él que creía que Harry tenía mala memoria.

— _Bueno,_ _sólo_ _falta_ _alguien_ _para_ _que_ _sea_ _correspondido_ —dijo bromeando.

Harry se separó unos centímetros de Tom y lo miró a los ojos.

— _Te_ _quiero_ _,_ _Tom_ —siseó con cariño.

Puede que sea por impulso, también por amor o hasta por deseo, pero Tom acarició la mejilla de Harry, acercándose a éste y dándole un beso en los labios.

Harry se asustó al sentir la calidez en sus labios, pero, casi por naturalidad, correspondió el beso. El intercambio de sentimientos no se comparaba a su beso con Cho Chang, éste era más intenso y suave a la vez, y no sabía como era posible.

Los brazos de Tom se posaron a los costados de la cintura de Harry, acercándolo más. Necesitaba más. Lamió los labios del ojiverde pidiendo acceso, el cual fue concedido segundo después de que éste hubiera puesto sus brazos en el cuello de Tom.

Sus lenguas se encontraron con devoción y deseo. Tom nunca había sentido algo tan suave, cálido y húmedo en su vida; y le gustó, pero, más que eso, le gustó saber que era Harry con quien lo estaba experimentando.

Al separarse, Tom recargó su frente con la de Harry, sonriendo feliz.

—Tienes razón —comentó—, no somos amigos.

* * *

La historia está publicada en Wattpad _completa_.

Espero les guste y no olviden los **_reviews_** ,

Disfruten nwn... Recompensaré el no subir capítulo.


	8. Séptima parte

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Pocos estudiantes se habían quedado esas vacaciones navideñas, se podían contar con los dedos de las manos. Si Tom no recordaba mal, de los Slytherin sólo eran él y Harry, de Hufflepuff eran tres, de Gryffindor uno y Ravenclaw dos, muy pocos estudiantes. Tal fue la cantidad que algunos maestros se les unieron y salieron a visitar algún familiar o amigo, quedando sólo el director Dippet, el profesor Dumbledore, Slughorn, el maestro de Astrología, Marck Krebs y la profesora de Adivinación, Silvia Grew, quien nunca salía de su Torre.

En el comedor solían faltar una o dos personas, pero nunca iban todas. Hasta esa tarde.

Tom se sentó en la mesa rectangular donde todos estaban, según los maestros, juntarles en la hora de comer unirían la confianza entre las casas, gran estupidez, por cierto.

Harry miró a las personas sentadas y se quedó de píe, pensando.

—Señor Wool —llamó Dumbledore amablemente—, ¿no piensa sentarse?

Tom miró al azabache con interés, esperado a que éste se sentara, pero él decidió hacer otra cosa. Harry negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás suspirando.

—Yo comeré en mi habitación, con permiso —murmuró con educación.

—¡Pero que tonterías dices, muchacho! —lo detuvo el profesor Slughorn— Ven y disfruta de esta deliciosa comida.

Harry negó nuevamente, detectando la mirada fija en él. Tom sabía que todo lo que hacía Harry tenía algún motivo, bueno, casi todo, pero no entendía porque no se quería sentar.

—Si me siento seremos trece personas —murmuró avergonzado.

La profesora Grew levantó la mirada de su comida y contó a los presentes, quedando estupefacta.

—Merlín —susurró asombrada, llamando la atención a ella—. Wool, querido, ¿por qué no te reconozco?

Harry iba a abrir la boca, pero el profesor Krebs contestó por él.

—Puede que no esté en tu clase, Silvia.

—Imposible, Harry es bueno en esa materia —interrumpió Slughorn—. He visto sus habilidades y son buenas...

—De hecho, profesor —llamó Harry sonriendo avergonzado—, no estudio Adivinación.

—Bien, basta de esto —dijo la profesora parándose dejado su plato a medio comer—. Ya te puedes sentar, cariño, yo me iré a la Torre —comentó sonriendo con cariño—, y espero que algún día llegues a visitarme y podamos hablar de esa habilidad.

—Pero...

—Auf Wiedersehen!¹ —dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Harry se sentó algo aliviado. La profesora Trelawney lo había mencionado en su tercer año, pero nunca le hizo caso, no hasta que leyó en la biblioteca _Historias_ _que_ _contar_ , de Adivinación avanzada, un libro totalmente asombroso.

El azabache miró nuevamente a Tom y suspiró, empezando a hablar.

—Cuando trece personas cenan juntas, la primera en levantarse es la primera en morir —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera muy natural.

Tom miró a Harry esperando algo más, pero el azabache ya estaba comiendo. Levantó la mirada por un momento, encontrándose con unos ojos azules mirándolo con curiosidad. Arqueando un ceja, miró con frialdad al hombre, para luego seguir comiendo. El estúpido de Dumbledore siempre trataba de descubrir algo en él, el viejo quería destaparlo sin importar qué.

En alguna parte de la cena, Harry y Derek Leewenhoek, el único Gryffindor en la mesa, empezaron a conversar. El pelinegro nunca entendería como podría formar lazos con tanta facilidad, tal y como lo hizo por él.

—Slytherin nunca le ganaría a Gryffindor en un partido —dijo el castaño—, los entreno muy bien como para perder.

—¡Oh! ¿Eres el capitán? —Derek asintió— Genial, me gustaría ser el capitán de mi casa.

—Pero no juegas —comentó—, ¿a caso sabes jugar? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—¿Me estás retando?

—Llámalo como quieras —contestó el ojimiel sonriendo.

Harry sonrió y se recargó en la mesa, mirando al chico de forma macabra.

—Me meteré al equipo de quidditch como buscador y te patearé el trasero.

—¿Quieres apostar? —murmuró el Gryffindor acercándose a él, tan cerca que Tom lo miró decidiendo que maldición usar en su persona.

—Diez galeones —apostó Harry.

—¿Tan poco? —se burló.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—Cincuenta galeones.

—Hecho —aceptó dándole la mano. Derek la recibió sonriendo.

—Ve teniendo el dinero en mano.

—No lo necesito —contestó Harry sonriendo.

El azabache se paró y le guiñó un ojo al castaño, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tal vez estar en Slytherin le estaba afectando.

Tom se paró con elegancia digna de un Lord y siguió a Harry, quien estaba sonriendo de una manera macabra. Al salir del salón, Tom miró a Harry esperando una explicación, pero ésta nunca llegó.

—Verá que es lo que pasa cuando se meten con un Potter —gruñó sonriendo.

El de ojos marinos sonrió negando con la cabeza, Harry nunca había hecho alguna referencia sobre él y su familia. Puede que eso sea un avance de la confianza que le tenía.

* * *

—¡Harry, vamos! —gritó el Gryffindor jalando al azabache.

—¡Espera! —susurró el nombrado tratando de alcanzar al castaño— ¡Me duele mi brazo! ¡Derek!

—¡No seas niña, Wool!

—¡Si lo quiero ser es mi problema!

La visión de Harry se volvió borrosa en un segundo haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró viendo la nieve blanca del piso.

—¡Dereck! —rugió— ¡Bájame en este instante!

—No, las princesas deben ser cuidadas —se burló el castaño—... Aunque creo que debo cuidarte el doble, ¿qué haré si Tom descubre que te pasó algo en mi cuidado?

—Exagerado —bufó.

—¡Hermano, él es el exagerado!

—¡Cállate y llévame a la tienda!

—¡No me grites!

—¡Tú empezaste!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Leewenhoek! —el grito asustó a los dos chicos y, aunque Harry no podía ver quien era, sabía con firmeza quién era el dueño de la voz— ¡Baja a Harry ahora!

—¡Corre, Harry!

—¡¿Cómo quieres que corra, pedazo de mierda?!

Derek empezó a correr por la nieve haciendo un hechizo de ligereza para poder caminar con más facidad. El azabache lo mataría si no pierdía a Tom de vista, y era mejor no enojar a Harry.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade los dos chicos miraron hacia atrás y suspiraron aliviados cuando no encontraron a Tom siguiéndolos. Derek bajó a Harry, el chico era demasiado delgado y podía cargarlo con facilidad.

—Vamos a las Tres Escobas, Lyra me dijo que nos podría ayudar en eso, pero que no la metiéramos si conseguíamos algún problema —comentó Derek caminando hacia el pequeño lugar.

—¿Ya lo has hecho antes? —preguntó Harry caminando a su lado.

—Oh, sí —respondió sonriendo—. La madre de Lyra siempre me ha ayudado, sólo que esta vez Lyra nos llevará, acaba de cumplir su mayoría de edad y pasó su prueba de aparición en su primer intento... Ninguno de mis amigos conoce a Lyra.

—Me haces sentir especial.

—Eres tan especial como la salchicha que me comí ayer en la noche —contestó entrando por la puerta y buscando a su alrededor—... ¡Lyra!

Una rubia levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió al ver al castaño. Rápidamente guardó sus cosas y se acercó a ellos para luego abrazar al Gryffindor con demasiado aprecio.

—Te he extrañado —murmuró—, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, te preguntaría lo mismo, pero, por lo que vi en la carta que me mandaste, estás más que bien —dijo Derek sonriendo—. Éste es mi amigo, Harry Wool. Harry, ella es Lyra Lémieux, mi prometida.

—¿Prometida?

Los dos jóvenes se ruborizaron y miraron el piso.

—Bueno, nos conocimos cuando estaba en segundo y nos fuimos gustando, aunque... bueno, ella estudia en Beauxbatons, nuestra relación se basa en cartas...

—Aunque cuando nos vemos nos queremos aún más —siguió la rubia. Derek asintió.

—Cuando decidimos formar una relación formal y nos presentamos con la familia del otro, nuestros padres estuvieron más que de acuerdo y formaron un vínculo mágico, ya sabes... —murmuró el castaño sonrojándose.

—Los obligaron a casarse —aseguró Harry—, pero ustedes están de acuerdo con eso, ¿me equivoco?

La pareja negó y sonrieron con cariño.

—¿Tú no tienes novia, Harry? —preguntó Lyra agarrando la mano de Derek y entrelazando sus dedos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Derek rió y habló con burla.

—No tiene novia —contestó por Harry—, pero sí un novio muy celoso.

—Merlín, quoi? —habló con un acento francés marcado.

El oír su habla en francés, Harry pensó lo bien que ella hablaba el inglés, su acento parecía idéntico al de él o el de Derek, claro, el de ella era afeminado.

—No es mi novio —corrigió Harry—, pero Derek insiste en que lo es.

—¡Deberías verlos! —contentó Derek señalándolo como si lo estuviera acusando— Siempre están juntos y Tom trata de matarte cuando te acercas a él... ¡Tuvimos que escapar para que no me matara!

La rubia se pegó en la frente y miró a Harry pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su novio. El azabache rió ante la acción, eran la pareja perfecta.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema.

—Por favor —contestó Harry.

—¡No! ¡En serio deben ser pareja! ¡Lo juro! —empezó nuevamente Derek soltándose de su novia y agarrando a Harry por los hombros— Se abrazan, ¿no? —Harry asintió confundido— ¿Hablan de su futuro como si el otro estuviera con él sin falta?

Harry pensó. Tom sí lo incluía en su futuro, siempre haciéndolo jurar que nunca volvería a su tiempo, que nunca le dejaría. Pero el azabache nunca lo había pensado, al final, Tom siempre estuvo en su futuro, tal vez no como el joven apuesto que él conocía, pero sí como Voldemort.

Harry asintió nuevamente.

—¿Saben todo del otro? —el ojiverde asintió otra vez— ¿Se quieren de una manera única? —rodando lo ojos volvió a asentir— ¿Quieren estar juntos todo el tiempo? —tal vez no sabía la respuesta de Tom, pero sí la suya, volviendo a asentir— ¿Se han besado?

A medio asentir, Harry se sonrojó bruscamente, haciendo reír a Derek.

—¡Pero no significó nada!

—¡Los besos siempre significan algo!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Chicos! —regañó Lyra tratando de ocultar su risa.

—¡Merlín! ¡No le digas nada de eso! —gruñó Harry atemorizado— ¡Seguro me mata si se entera que te dije!

—¡No te va a matar! —se burló el castaño— Seguro te besa frente a todos para demostrar quien es tu dueño.

—¡Derek! —gruñeron Harry y Lyra regañándolo.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Lyra puso los ojos en blanco y agarró la mano de su futuro esposo, sacándolo a fuerzas de la tienda. Harry corría tras los jóvenes novios hacia una parte oculta de Hogsmeade, donde, sin previo aviso, Lyra agarró la mano del Slytherin y se aparecieron en un callejón.

—Ahora, par de niños —regañó la joven—, les haré un hechizo glamour y les cambiaré el atuendo.

Harry asintió mientras Derek decía cosas como su posición de pasiva o de las bromas que le jugaría a Tom después de eso.

Lyra movió su varita y cumplió con lo que dijo. El menor se sorprendió por la agilidad que tenía y por la paciencia que debía tener para aguantar a Derek todos los años que se llevan conociendo y, aun así, amarlo.

Harry se dirigió a la librería del callejón diagon rápidamente, tratando de alejar las burlas de su amigo, pero éste lo siguió hasta la entrada de la librería. El azabache agradeció a todos los magos cuando Derek decidió irse a comprar comida para su lechuza en vez de entrar con él, acordando verse en una hora para regresar.

Al entrar al enorme lugar se dirigió directamente hacia la sección de artes oscuras con algo de resignación, por más que esté en contra de Tom y su amor por la magia oscura, Harry quería hacerlo feliz y también quería apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Una sonrisa de él valía más que dos libros.

Encontrando unos que, según Harry, le interesarían a Tom, los compró junto con dos libros de Adivinación. La señora de la caja le miró mal, pero le dio los libros sin ningún problema, dándole una bolsa especial para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba dentro de ésta.

Harry salió de la librería y caminó por el callejón hasta encontrarse con una tienda que atendía una gitana, el lugar era asombroso, con alfombrado rojo y un olor demasiado especial.

—El camino es demasiado incierto para aquellos que no saben por donde caminar, pero demasiado controversial para los que saben correr.

Harry miró hacia atrás y se encontró la dueña de la voz, la joven azabache, como él, sonreía mirándolo a los ojos, como si éstos fueran dos grandes galaxias que se deben descubrir.

—Aquellos que son bendecidos con amor tienden a caer fácilmente en él, pequeño —siguió para luego agarrar la mano de Harry y observarla con detenimiento—. Aquí está —dijo señalando una parte de su mano—, tu futuro ya está hecho, sólo debes saber caminar, nunca corras, y tampoco quieras sentarte. El destino te ha elegido, aprovecha esa oportunidad.

—¿Destino?

—¿No crees en el destino? —preguntó la gitana soltando su mano y caminando hacia unos cajones al final de la tienda.

Harry miró el techo del lugar. Las constelaciones se encontraban bailando en él, sonriéndole con cariño. El azabache sonrió al ver una estrella fugaz pasar por encima de su cabeza.

—Creo firmemente en el destino, mas el destino es como un laberinto, depende de que camino tomes te llevará más rápido a la salida. Tú decides si te quedas o sales —afirmó con suavidad.

—Las estrellas suelen moverse para aquellos que sean capaces de verlas —comentó la joven sacando algo de su pequeño cajón—, pero nadie es capaz de verlas como realmente son.

—Cada quien guarda su propio mundo.

La gitana sonrió y se acercó a él tendiéndole una caja de terciopelo azul.

—Verás como el mundo te abrirá los brazos.

Harry agarró la caja y la acercó a su pecho, sintiendo un sentimiento cálido al tener el objeto con él. La gitana dio otra vez la vuelta y caminó a una estantería.

—Cuando necesites algo —murmuró agarrando un libro y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Harry—, no dudes en buscarme —estiró nuevamente las manos, entregándole esta vez el libro—. No olvides en que tienes un hogar, Harry Potter.

Harry salió de la tienda sintiéndose completamente extraño, dentro de la tienda parecía que no era él mismo. No. Corrección. Parecía que era realmente él, y eso le gustó, sólo había una persona con la que podía ser él sin tener que ocultarse. Tom siempre lo había aceptado, aún cuando decía cosas sin sentido en un momento de inconsciencia, Tom siempre estaba ahí para escribir lo que decía, para luego dárselo cuando estaba en sus sentidos. Nunca había entendido qué le pasaba, había momentos en los que se asustaba, pero los ojos marinos le reconfortaban y los brazos que le abrazan le animaban.

¿Desde cuándo empezó a quererlo tanto?

—¡Harry! —la mano en su hombro y su nombre lo hicieron despertar de su ensimismamiento— Ya nos debemos ir, pronto será la hora de comer y en serio tengo hambre —comentó Derek.

—Vamos —dijo Lyra agarrando a los dos jóvenes y apareciendo en el mismo lugar donde habían estado una hora atrás.

Lyra quitó los hechizos y sonrió acercándose a Derek, besándolo.

Mientras la pareja se despedía, Harry miró al cielo buscando una respuesta al lío que tenía en su cabeza, ¿por qué todo era tan confuso de entender? Parecía que aprender Pociones era más fácil que su propia vida.

El viajante se despidió de Lyra y, junto a Derek, empezó a caminar hacia Hogwarts, haciendo un hechizo para encoger sus compras y guardándolas en su bolsillo.

La nieve había cambiado en el tiempo que estuvieron el callejón diagon, ahora era más tormentosa y brusca. Harry se maldijo al sentir el frío en su piel, todo por culpa del suéter de la señora Weasley. Lo había buscado por todo su baúl y no lo encontró, tal vez estaba entre sus túnicas viejas o sus libros, pero no lo había encontrado entre sus guantes y bufandas, donde debía estar.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó el Gryffindor molesto— La comida ya terminó.

—Puedes ir a la cocina —comentó Harry.

—¿Cocina? ¿Sabes dónde está?

El azabache sonrió y le indicó como llegar y abrir el retrato, pero no quiso acompañarlo. Desde ese día había comprendido que tanto odiaba aparecerse, se sentía mareado y sin apetito.

—Nos vemos luego, Wool —se burló Derek sonriendo—. Si se vuelven a besar no dudes en contármelo.

—¡Desgraciado! —gritó Harry sonrojándose.

—¡Tu amor duele! —dijo Derek agarrándose el pecho y echándose a correr hacia la cocina.

—Maldito loco...

—¡HARRY WOOL!

El escalofrío no tardó en bajar por su espalda, no quería voltear, pero debía hacerlo si no quería recibir una maldición.

—¿Quién rayos te crees para llegar a estas horas? —Harry miró el piso una vez estuvo frente a Tom, apenado y temeroso— ¡Te busqué por todo Hogwarts! ¡No estabas en ninguna parte! —Harry iba a abrir su boca, pero Tom lo fulminó con la mirada— ¡Fui a Hogsmeade y tampoco te encontré!

—Tom...

—¡Silencio! —siseó molesto— ¡Estaba preocupado y tú decides aparecer a esta hora!

—¿Preocupado?

—¡Claro! —gruñó molesto— ¿Qué pasaba si te ibas a tu tiempo y me dejabas? —preguntó bajando la voz. Harry se atrevió a mirar esos ojos y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Los hermosos ojos castaños estaban inundados de preocupación y tristeza, y a Harry no le gustaba eso— No puedo perderte.

—No lo harás —aseguró Harry.

—¿Tú qué podrías saber? Tal vez te vayas tan inesperadamente como llegaste.

—Tom —llamó Harry acercándose a él—, si me voy a mi tiempo prometo buscarte.

—Júralo.

—Sólo si tú juras no querer matarme.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —siseó Tom— Nunca trataría de matarte.

—Sólo hazlo —murmuró Harry.

—Lo juro —contestó acercándose al azabache—, por mi alma.

Harry sonrió y levantó su mano, mostrando su meñique. Tom rodó los ojos y juntó su meñique con el del León.

—Juro buscarte —susurró Harry sonriendo.

Los brazos de Tom lo rodearon, para luego cargarlo en su hombro.

—Ahora duermes conmigo.

—¡Tom!

—No me importa lo que digas, dormirás conmigo hasta que acaben las vacaciones, ése es tu castigo, y si vuelves a preocuparme te mudarás a mi habitación.

Harry rodó lo ojo y sonrió. No era un mal castigo.

* * *

¹ Auf Wiedersehen es Adiós en alemán... según traductor google 7-7


	9. Octava parte

El ojiazul tapó sus oídos para amortiguar el ruido que hacia el azabache. El otro día había dormido tarde y quería descansar el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero, tal parece, Harry no pensaba dejarlo con ese plan.

Un peso se instaló en su estómago, moviéndose arriba y abajo con emoción, pero Tom lo que menos quería era despertarse, eran vacaciones, y las vacaciones se hicieron para descansar.

—¡Tom!

El nombrado gruñó molesto y arrojó a Harry al piso, no quería que lo usaran como brincolín.

—¡Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom! —el pelinegro gruñó nuevamente molesto, tapando esta vez su cara con la almohada— ¡Tom!

—Harry, son las nueve de la mañana —murmuró acurrucándose en su cama.

—No es cierto —contestó Harry. Tom se sienta en su cama y mira a su alrededor, tratando de ver el cielo en su ventana artificial—. Son las nueve y tres minutos.

—¡Harry!

— _¡Es_ _navidad_ _!_ —siseó en pársel para mejorar el humor de su compañero. Harry se sabía de memoria las debilidades de su compañero.

Una mueca de ternura se instaló en los labios de Tom, odiaba lo que Harry podía hacerlo sentir con una simple y pequeña acción.

 _—¿Y_ _qué_ _tiene_ _que_ _sea_ _navidad_ _?_ —preguntó estirándose— _Tengo sueño._

 _—¡Feliz navidad, Tom!_

Un regalo apareció en la visión del susodicho, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Es tuyo! —murmuró feliz Harry, con una sonrisa iluminando su hermosa cara— ¡Ábrelo!

Harry se levantó de la alfombra y se subió a la cama, sentándose en ésta y dejando el regalo en las piernas de Tom. El regalo estaba envuelto en un papel café junto con pequeño moño dorado.

Nunca había recibido un regalo, bueno, no uno significativo, siempre se lo regalaban sus seguidores y todo para ganarse su preferencia, ¿cómo se sintieron al saber que Harry, un completo extraño, había llegado a ser su mano derecha en menos de un día?

Aunque, siendo sinceros, sus seguidores nunca lo felicitaron en pársel, y no se desmayaron frente a él el primer día de conocerse.

Tom agarró el regalo y, con cuidado, empezó a quitar la envoltura, tratando de no dañar el papel. Al abrirlo, el pelinegro miró los libros y luego a Harry, tratando que decidir hacer.

—Los vi hace dos años en la librería del callejón diagon —susurró—, los quise al instante, pero su precio era demasiado elevado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry emocionado— ¡Sabía que te iban a gustar! —murmuró— Los vi y de inmediato supe que eran para ti. Aunque no creas que te ayudo en esa estupidez que quieres hacer —Tom le lanzó una mirada asesina, siempre que tocaban el tema terminaban discutiendo—... sólo quiero que sepas que te apoyo en lo que sea, mas no lo acepto.

Tom sonrió acariciando la cubierta del primer libro con cariño, lo que Harry le había dicho significaba mucho para él. Más que todas las bodegas en Gringotts juntas.

—Espera aquí —murmuró Tom—, voy a tu habitación.

Harry lo miró confundido, pero asintió. El ojiazul se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación con elegancia digna del heredero de Slytherin, para luego dirigirse a la del azabache. Harry movió su cabeza a un costado cuando el de ojos castaños entró con una pequeña caja gris, encima de ella había un moño plateado adornaba orgulloso el obsequio.

Tom le tendió el regalo mirando las reacciones de Harry con interés, siempre lo veía con interés, como si fuera una extraña criatura que debe ser estudiada a diario.

—¿Lo escondiste en mi habitación?

—Te conozco, nunca hubieras sospechado que lo guardé ahí —contestó sonriendo arrogante.

Harry abrió la pequeña caja sin quitarle el moño. Un arete gris brilló al ser acariciado por los rayos luminosos.

—Cuando estés en peligro podrás llamarme con eso —informó Tom sonriendo—. Me informará que necesitas ayuda y apareceré al instante, para ayudarte.

—¿Peligro?

—Si te encuentras en peligro, lo único que debes hacer es tocar el arete y concentrar algo de magia en él, no necesita mucha, sólo lo suficiente para que llegue a mí —dijo acariciando la mejilla de Harry—, llegaré en un segundo. Nunca te dejaré solo.

Harry sonrió y miró nuevamente el arete, con algo de temor.

—¿Cómo me lo pongo?

Tom miró la oreja de Harry y acercó su varita a ésta. Después de un susurro, el de menor estatura sintió un pequeño ardor. El ojiazul agarró el arete y lo colocó en la oreja ajena con cuidado.

—También iré si me extrañas —susurró cerca de su cuello, causándole un escalofrío.

—¿En cualquier momento?

—En cualquier momento.

Harry sonrió y agarró la mano de Tom para luego pararse y empujarlo fuera de la cama.

—¡Vamos a la sala! —gritó emocionado.

El pelinegro rió por la forma infantil en la que actuaba, claro, él amaba cuando lo hacía, le demostraba lo puro y inocente que era Harry. Su Harry. Le encantaba llamarlo así, suyo, porque lo era, aunque no lo habían acordado. Harry sabía que le pertenecía a Tom y Tom sabía que Harry le pertenecía, y, aunque no lo dijera, Tom también era totalmente suyo.

Los dos bajaron agarrados de la mano a la sala, viendo el enorme árbol que los elfos habían puesto y decorado con tonos verdes y plateados, era de admirar. Bajando la mirada al piso bajo el pino se podía encontrar treinta regalos, todos acomodados perfectamente, algunos arriba de otros y unos completamente solos, pero acomodados.

Harry se sentó en el piso, arrastrando a Tom con él. El más alto nunca se permitiría hacer algo así, pero la Sala Común estaba vacía y estaba con su chico, no iba replicar, no viendo la mirada de ilusión que el pequeño tenía.

El azabache empezó a separar los regalos formando dos bultos en el piso, mientras hacia eso, unos ojos marinos miraban al delgado, pero hermoso chico frente a él.

—¡Listo! —murmuró Harry sonriendo— Ésos son tuyos —informó señalando al bulto de veintidós regalos.

Tom se acercó a abrirlos, pero antes depositó un beso en la mejilla de Harry, causándole un ligero rubor.

* * *

—¡Harry! ¡Te saldrán caries! —regañó Tom.

—Pero sólo llevo dos...

—¡Dos cajas!

—¡Son ranas de chocolate! ¡Chocolate!

Tom puso los ojos en blanco quitando la caja de las piernas del viajante.

—¡Eh!

—Te comerás sólo tres en el día, uno después de cada comida —siseó—, y estoy siendo piadoso.

—Tom —rogó Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, por favor...

—No —contestó—, no debes comer dulces de esa manera tan irresponsable y descontrolada.

—¡Pero para eso son los dulces!

—No te voy a querer oír tus quejidos todo el tiempo por un dolor en tu estómago.

—Bien —dijo el azabache parándose molesto—, estoy seguro que Derek sí va a querer darme dulces.

—¡Harry!

El azabache llegó a la puerta de la habitación, pero, antes de poder abrirla, dos manos se ciñeron en su cintura levantándolo por los aires. Harry no sabía si era una moda cargar a las personas o sólo lo hacían por su ligero peso, aunque, sea lo que sea, nunca se llegaría a acostumbrar a esa sensación, sus amigos nunca lo habían hecho, así que era una sensación nueva y demasiado incómoda.

—Sólo media caja más —siseó Tom llevándolo hacia la cama, donde estaban todos los regalos de los dos desparramados por todo el colchón, claro, menos el hermoso arete gris que Harry tenía en su oreja.

—¿Sólo media? —susurró Harry haciendo un puchero.

Tom, por impulso, puso los ojos en blanco y bajó a Harry con suavidad.

—Sí, sólo la mitad —contestó—, y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Es por tu bien, ¿desde cuándo tan aficionado a los dulces? —regañó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Desde los once años —contestó sonriendo con melancolía—, Hagrid me recogió de una cabaña porque mis tíos no querían que viniera a Hogwarts.

—¿Hagrid?

—Oh, sí —susurró sentándose en la cama, Tom imitó su acción—. Fue mi primer amigo en el mundo mágico, y quien me dijo que era mago.

—¿Tus tíos no te lo habían dicho?

—No, ellos odiaban la magia —Harry sonrió mirando la ventana—. Eran muggles, así que es algo lógico.

Tom recordó a los niños del orfanato, ellos también lo odiaban por su magia, claro, ellos no sabían del mundo mágico, pero lo odiaban porque podía hacer cosas que ellos no. Aunque la familia era otra cosa.

—Lo descubrí sólo porque Hagrid fue por mí, ese día fuimos por un helado —prosiguió—, desde ese momento el señor de los helados me regalaba todos los años. Luego las ranas de chocolate y las varitas de regaliz en el tren. Los dulces me recuerdan que soy diferente a ellos, y me gusta.

El pelinegro revolvió el cabello azabache con ternura. Lo entendía, claro que lo hacía. Ese sentimiento lleno de esperanza que llegó a él cuando el desgraciado de Dumbledore le dijo del mundo mágico, de él. Dándole un beso en su frente, se acostó en su cama para leer uno de los libros que le regaló Harry, aunque sus seguidores también le regalaron unos, los de su azabache eran más importantes.

Después de unos minutos, Tom miró a Harry, quien estaba sentado en la alfombra comiendo una caja de chocolates. Puso los ojos en blanco y le aventó una almohada, la cual impactó en el costado izquierdo de su cara.

—¡Tom! —rugió el vidente molesto.

—Te dije media caja, no dos —regañó dejando su libro de lado, no podía concentrarse con lo que Harry le había dicho, menos cuando éste decidía descuidarse.

—No son dos —murmuró—, sólo llevo veinticuatro ranas de chocolate...

—Y diez plumas de algodón, trece varitas de regaliz, cinco bolas de chocolate, ocho babosas de gelatina...

—No fueron tantos... —susurró Harry mirando al piso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Dame las demás cajas —ordenó Tom.

—Pero...

—Bien —siseó moviendo su varita mientras susurraba un hechizo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cajas ya no estaban al rededor de Harry, dejando a éste con una mueca de desagrado.

—Te las daré después de las vacaciones.

—¡No puedes ser tan malo! —dijo Harry con terror.

—Lo soy, así que haz algo productivo en vez de estar comiendo azúcar.

—Tú dijiste que estaba delgado...

—¡Pero no que te mataras con exceso de azúcar!

—Pero...

—Pero nada, ahora arregla tus cosas —murmuró molesto agarrándose el puente de la nariz—. Eres demasiado desordenado.

—Eres demasiado desordenado —repitió Harry con voz chillona, levantándose y empezando a recoger algunos libros o artefactos mágicos, como su capa de invisibilidad.

—Eres detestable —gruñó Tom asesinando a Harry con la mirada.

—Eres detestable —repitió con el mismo tono chillón que usó con anterioridad.

—¡Harry!

—Harry esto, Harry aquello —murmuró molesto—. Harry todo.

—Deja tu berrinche —siseó Tom.

—¡Pues dame mis dulces!

—¡Me los obsequiaron!

—¡Y luego tú a mí!

—¡No me gustan los dulces!

—¡A mí sí!

—¡Harry!

—¡Siempre me regañas!

—¡Siempre te comportas como niño!

—¡Oh!, perdón, señor perfecto, pero hay gente que tiene defectos.

—Tú no tienes defectos —siseó harto. Alguna veces discutir con Harry era como discutir con un niño de cuatro años.

—¡Pero tú siempre te quejas!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es! Siempre éstas: "Harry, no hagas eso", "Harry, eso está mal", "Harry, es peligroso"... ¡Nunca estás conforme con nada!

—¡Te puedes lastimar!

—¡Me han pasado cosas peores que caerme de la torre de Astronomía!

—¿Y si se te acabara la suerte que tienes?

—Si no me mató un basilisco, dudo que me mate algo más —murmuró Harry—, al menos que sea el Señor Tenebroso.

—No dejaré que alguien te haga daño, Harry.

El nombrado sonrió y asintió, aunque reconocía que era algo irónico lo que prometía Tom, más cuando éste fue la principal razón de su sufrimiento a lo largo de su vida.


	10. Novena parte

El ojiazul miró nuevamente a su lado derecho, encontrándose con la misma imagen de hace dos minutos. Suspirando se levantó de la cómoda cama y se encaminó al observado, sentándose frente a éste, aunque parecía no notar la presencia del Lord.

—Harry, se te saldrán los ojos —murmuró Tom aburrido.

El azabache levantó su cabeza y miró al hablante con tranquilidad, se podría decir que su mirada era soñadora. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y señaló la esfera que tenía entre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres intentar ver algo? —preguntó sonriendo. El pelinegro sólo pudo fruncir el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza— Vamos, sólo dale una oportunidad —insistió colocando la pequeña esfera negra en las piernas de Tom.

Harry se arrastró al lado de Tom y agarró las manos de éste con suavidad.

—Debes poner tus manos —empezó a murmurar colocando la manos de Tom arriba de la esfera—... así. Ahora concéntrate en algo que quieras ver y enfoca todos tus sentidos en ese pensamiento, si no funciona trata con algo más cercano a ti.

El pelinego miró al azabache por unos segundos, decidiendo en qué pensar, unos ojos verdes invadieron su mente y luego dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su acompañante, sonriendo con cariño. Estaban en el pasado según Harry, eso implica que Harry aún no nacía y, en ese momento, Tom sólo quería ver la vida de Harry, desde niño hasta el momento en el que desapareció de su época.

El azabache se colocó atrás de él, poniendo sus manos arriba de las muñecas, por no decir antebrazo, de Tom. El de ojos castaños sintió como Harry se recargaba en su hombro y, cuando miró atrás, sólo pudo ver la maraña de pelos revoltosos de su no-amigo, causándole gracia.

Harry era tan pequeño que no alcanzaba a ver completamente la esfera, así que decidió recargar su frente con el hombro de su confidente y cerrar los ojos para ayudar a que Tom vea lo que sea que quería ver.

Había leído eso en el libro que le regaló la gitana, si querías que alguien no-vidente viera algo en una esfera, el vidente -o aprendiz- debía permanecer lo más cerca de él.

Volteando nuevamente hacia la esfera, Tom se concentró en la vida de Harry y, justo cuando la idea empezaba a formarse en su mente, una sensación cálida recorrió su espalda hacia sus manos, exactamente las partes que Harry le tocaba.

Una espesa niebla se formó en la esfera sorprendiendo a Tom, él antes había querido usar la estúpida esfera para entender porqué Harry la veía con tanta fascinación, pero ninguna de las veces logró ver algo. Agradeciendo mentalmente a Harry por su ayuda, Tom vio como la niebla se dispersaba, dejando a la mira un pequeño bebé en su cuna, llorando, viendo a una persona frente a él que estaba parado al lado de una pelirroja muerta.

La persona, o criatura, porque lo único parecido a una persona que tenía el hombre parado frente al infante era la figura, estaba apuntando su varita hacia el pequeño ojiverde, la escena se alumbró con una luz verde, igual a los ojos del menor. Al apagarse la luz, la escena cambió radicalmente. Tom debía admitir que la varita del sujeto se parecía demasiado a la suya.

La siguiente visión fue de un pequeño niño azabache corriendo hacia un árbol siendo perseguido por un rubio más corpulento que el primero, tras el rubio se podían ver un niño más, éste sí estaba delgado. Tom abrió los ojos cuando el menor tropezó con sus grandes prendas y cayó al piso, siendo alcanzado por los dos niños y golpeado por ésos.

Esos niños eran peor que los de su orfanato, los chicos del orfanato sólo lo empujaban cuando pasaba por un pasillo, le metían el píe para que se cayera o soltaban comentarios hirientes, sin contar las veces que entraban a su habitación y rompían todo dentro de ésta, pero, por más cosas que le hubieran hecho, nunca lo habían golpeado directamente, y nunca lo habían intentado.

Cambiando de escena, esta vez el ojiverde de once años caminaba por unos pasillos de Hogwarts solo, bajo las miradas venenosas de los demás estudiantes. El niño subió su mirada rápidamente y miró hacia atrás, dejando que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro. Un chico pelirrojo y una chica castaña se acercaron a él corriendo, como si le fueran a contar un gran secreto, por la descripción que le había dado Harry sobre sus amigos pudo saber que el pelirrojo era Ron y la castaña Hermione, sus mejores amigos y los que más le apoyaban.

Cambió nuevamente de escena, una enorme copa se iluminó por unas llamas proveniente de ella. De las llamas salió un papel y, de un momento a otro, todos miraban al joven cuya vida estaba viendo, todo pasó con rapidez, prueba tras prueba, alumnos riéndose y muecas tristes del dueño de los hermosos ojos esmeraldas, hasta que llegó a un cementerio. Tom se acercó más para observar lo que pasaba.

Su Harry se encontraba atrapado en una estatua arriba de una tumba cuya lámina le pertenecía el nombre de Tom Riddle.

La cara del pelinegro palideció, no podía ser él, ¿o sí? No, claro que él no era, si fuera así la lámina tendría su segundo nombre, ¿sería la tumba de su padre? Recordaba haber pasado por un cementerio parecido a ése cuando fue a matarlo junto a sus abuelos. Debía ser eso.

Volviendo a la esfera, la criatura que había salido de no-sabía-donde mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos ahora se encontraba hablando con sus seguidores, quitándose la mascara uno por uno, hasta que se acercó al último. La copia de Abraxas estaba hincada frente a la criatura desnarizada y pálida.

Sin poder procesar tanta información, Tom se alejó de las manos y pecho de Harry, dejando de sentir la extraña calidez. La esfera volvió a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera enseñado algo de tanta importancia.

—¿Tom? —preguntó Harry detrás de él, el nombrado asintió indicando que lo había oído— ¿Estás bien? —volvió a asentir— ¿Seguro? —esta vez no hizo ningún movimiento, mirando fijamente la esfera, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?— ¿Qué viste?

Tom parpadeó varias veces antes de pararse con la esfera entre sus manos y dejarla en una pequeña almohada que, según Harry, era especialmente para el objeto.

—Algo totalmente confuso —respondió en voz baja.

Su memoria lo llevó hacia el momento donde un hombre regordete sacaba un hueso de la tumba de su padre y lo lanzaba al enorme caldero. Conocía miles de cosas que se podrían hacer con los huesos de alguien, pero al ver a la criatura, o persona, saliendo de éste y sabiendo que, por obvias razones, era mágico, descartó muchas de estás. Solo había dos razones lógicas y se estaba inclinando por la que menos quería reconocer.

—Harry, ¿te podría hacer una pregunta? —el nombrado levantó la mirada dejando ver unas pequeñas ojeras bajo los hermosos faros verdes, pero rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a Tom tocando sus mejillas con preocupación.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó mirando la cara del más alto— Estás pálido y...

Unos labios lo callaron de un momento a otro, dejándolo en un pequeño estado de shock.

Tom necesitaba tranquilidad, y sabía que sólo un acto tan intimo le traería esa tranquilidad, más cuando lo hacía con la persona que, sin mayor esfuerzo, lograba mantenerlo en todos sus sentidos y, a la vez, quitárselos con facilidad.

Después de lamer los labios rosados, éstos se abrieron dando acceso a la serpenteante lengua de Tom.

El más alto pasó sus brazos por la cintura del contrario y lo cargó, empezando a caminar hacia su cama.  
Las dos lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra mientras que los dueños se sentaban, Tom en la cama y Harry en sus piernas, dejándolas cada una al costado de la cadera del mayor.

Deseoso por sentir más contacto, Tom acercó las caderas de Harry hacia las suyas, dejando sin aire a los dos por el pequeño roce tan intimo.

Al separar sus labios con los del contrario pegó su frente con la otra, tratando de controlar su respiración.

—¿Cómo se llama el Señor Oscuro de tu tiempo? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Tom, no pu...

Juntó de nuevo sus labios con los del azabache, tratando de callar la respuesta que no era la que buscaba.

—Por favor... —susurró entre el beso, mientras movía suavemente las caderas de Harry para crear roces que los transportaban a otro lugar.

—Esto es trampa —se quejó cuando Tom empezó a bajar los besos a su cuello.

—Harry...

Sentir el aliento de Tom en su cuello ya húmedo por los besos que éste repartía hicieron que un escalofrío bajara por su columna en una corriente que le provocó un ligero placer.

—Lord Voldemort —susurró mientras Tom jalaba su camisa para descubrir su hombro y besarle suavemente—, así se hace llamar... ¡Tom!

Tom había mordido con fuerza el hombro de Harry, tratando de que todo pensamiento se alejara de su mente. Debía ser una coincidencia que tuviera ese nombre, las cosas cambiaban en lo largo del tiempo, alguien pudo adueñarse de ese nombre.

—¿Y cuál es su verdadero nombre? —preguntó mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Harry, dejando ver su delgada figura.

El pasivo soltó un quejido al sentir el aire frío chocar directamente con su pecho, pero rápidamente se transformó en un gemido cuando su _compañero_ bajaba los besos por la nueva zona descubierta.

—Tom, no...

Nuevamente, tratando de callar la respuesta que, con seguridad, le iba a molestar, Tom mordió con suavidad una parte del pecho del menor.

—¡Tom! —gruñó el ojiverde molesto y, al mismo tiempo, herido— ¡No estés jugando conmigo!

El nombrado dejó de morder y miró fijamente los ojos verdes esmeralda.

—Yo nunca jugaría —murmuró acercándose nuevamente a los labios de su chico—, menos contigo —terminó dándole un beso.

Harry bajó sus manos y jugueteó con la parte baja de la camisa del mayor, para luego quitársela al terminar el beso.

—Dime su nombre, Harry —murmuró Tom acercándose a su oído—... por favor.

—Tom Morvolo Riddle —contestó suspirando placenteramente, pero, a la vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza temiendo el comportamiento de Tom.

Aunque, para Tom, ésa fue la respuesta que necesitó oír para agarrar las piernas de Harry y acostarlo bruscamente bajo de él. Sus besos recorrieron toda la zonas posibles del delgado cuerpo, su cadera se movió, aún con pantalón, entre las piernas de Harry, provocando un roce que les arrancó un gemido a los dos. Necesitaba saber que Harry era suyo, porque él nunca lastimaría lo que era suyo, menos si ese algo es su pequeño león.

—Merlín —murmuró el azabache inconscientemente, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, nunca había pensado que sería algo tan placentero.

Después de varios roces y de terminar exhaustos, Tom se acostó a un lado de Harry y lo abrazó acercándolo más a él.

—Perdón.

Harry miró a Tom y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes...

—Te hice la vida una mierda, ¿y tú dices que no me preocupes?

Una pequeña sonrisa llamó la atención del futuro Lord Oscuro.

—Todavía no lo haces —contestó guiñándole un ojo a Tom—, ahora, si me disculpas, estoy cansado —murmuró Harry acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor—, un maldito loco me hizo sentir algo completamente nuevo.

—¿Qué? Pero si es como masturba... —Tom miró fijamente a Harry, para luego sonreír con ternura— ¿Nunca habías hecho algo parecido e _sto_?

—Bueno, toda mi vida había estado huyendo de un niño malcriado y de un maníaco que me querían matar —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿crees que he tenido tiempo para hacer algo de eso?

La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó y dejó un beso en la nariz de Harry, sintiendo como un calor entraba recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta instalarse en su pecho.

—Te quiero, pequeño.

—Te quiero, estúpido.

Cuando Tom reaccionó al insulto que Harry le dijo, lo miró de una forma escalofriante, pero Harry no pudo verlo.

Los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila del pequeño lo hicieron sentir lo que siempre se quiso sentir: Querido.

Al fin alguien confiaba en él para cualquier cosa, hasta para guardar algo de sentimientos y, por primera vez, no era por conveniencia.

Harry realmente le quería, como Tom a él.

* * *

Espero no haberles alborotado la hormona 7-7


	11. Décima parte

Tom miraba desde lejos el partido, si hubiera sido por él se hubiera quedado en su habitación, como lo hacía años atrás, pero este partido era especial, y no hablaba de lo especial de ganar la Copa de Quidditch, sino que Harry estaba ahí, jugando como buscador.

Debía admitir que le impresionó ver llegar a Harry con el uniforme del equipo un sábado, el cual se suponía que había estado con unos compañeros. Tom se molestó cuando se enteró que Harry había hecho la audición quitando el puesto a Zed Claudette. El ojicafé no pudo durar más de una hora enojado, no cuando Harry le prometió ganar los partidos por él.

Tom conocía a todos los integrantes del equipo, como a Heather Dallas, quien era una fabulosa cazadora, muchos decían que ya tenía contrato con el equipo de Rusia o a su compañero y seguidor Abraxas Malfoy, quien era guardián.

A Tom le gustaba ver a Harry volar en su escoba porque, si podía en una escoba, ¿qué más sabría montar?

—¡Ciento setenta puntos para Slytherin! —el grito fue seguido por aplausos y exclamaciones de euforia.

Sacando un libro de su bolsillo y anulando el hechizo empequeñecedor que le había lanzado antes, Tom se dispuso a leer sabiendo que el partido iba a ser uno de los más largos de toda la temporada.

Faltaban dos semanas para finalizar el año escolar y, aunque le gustara estar dos meses a solas con Harry, no le gustaba irse al orfanato, aunque sólo iba a ser otro año más, ya que el próximo iba a cumplir los 17 y, siendo mayor de edad, podría irse del orfanato.

La otra cuestión que lo traía distraído desde meses atrás era Harry, le gustó que lo hubiera perdonado por algo que todavía no había hecho, porque Tom nunca lastimaría a su azabache, al menos que...

Tom negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de desechar esa idea, ya lo había pensado mucho y tenía muchas alternativas, pero su principal meta era no lastimar y mantenerlo a su lado, no podía permitirse ver nuevamente esa mirada que el Harry de catorce años le lanzaba en el cementerio, tampoco se perdonaría dañarle como lo había hecho su futuro yo.

Se oyeron gritos y aplausos, esta vez de la parte del estadio repleto de colores rojos y dorados. Tom puso los ojos en blanco dispuesto a volver a leer su libro, pero una figura bajando en picada llamó su atención.

La persona debía ser muy confiada para dejarse caer a esa velocidad y a esa altura. Tom aseguraba que el cuerpo que chocaría con el piso moriría al instante, un espectáculo que estaría encantado de ver sino fuera porque el estúpido de Harry era quien estaba haciendo semejante idiotez.

El ojicafé gruñó preocupado mientras se paraba y se dirigía de una manera rápidamente elegante al tubo que prevenía su caída, pocos segundos bastaron para que los demás estudiantes estuvieran parados en sus lugares o copiando las acciones de Tom.

Amalia Markov, la buscadora de Gryffindor, no se había movido de su lugar, mirando a Harry como si a éste le hubiera salido dos cabezas y alas.

El futuro Señor Oscuro se encaminó con rapidez a las escaleras, si Harry resultaba herido quería ser el primero en estar ahí y ayudarlo o, si el desgraciado sigue vivo, quería regañarlo hasta que éste se sacara los tímpanos para no oír más regaños.

Victoreos se escucharon en las gradas, llamando la atención de Tom. Al mirar atrás pudo apreciar como Harry se detenía con suavidad a centímetros del piso y bajaba de su escoba, alzando su mano con una pequeña pelota dorada en ellas.

—¡Harry Wool a agarrado la Snitch! ¡Slytherin gana por ciento cuarenta puntos! ¡Slytherin gana la Copa! —se oyó el grito emocionado del Hufflepuff resonó por todo el estadio, pero eso no le importaba a Tom.

Acercándose con furia al joven azabache, Tom pensó en las miles de maldiciones que podría hacerle por causarle un pequeño paro cardíaco. El ojicafé de paró frente al dueño de los ojos esmeraldas.

—¡Tom! —gritó alegremente el ojiverde al ver a su amigo— ¿Cómo lo hic...?

—¡Eso fue peligroso! —rugió molesto— ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¡Podrías haber muerto!

Los alumnos que se acercaban a Harry para felicitarlos se detuvieron al ver la furia del rey de los Slytherin. Muchos no entendían como el azabache podía seguir viviendo con una mirada así puesta en su persona.

Harry sonrió feliz y extendió su mano mostrando la snitch en ella.

—Debía agarrar a esta pequeñez —murmuró sonriente.

—¿Qué importa esa pequeñez al lado de tu vida? —siseó molesto.

—Bueno, no sé —contestó agarrando la mano de Tom y poniendo ahí la pelota dorada—, pero me prometí que te regalaría la snitch cuando la atrapara —informó mirándolo a los ojos.

Tom apretó el objeto en su mano con fuerza.

—Te odio —gruñó molesto, pero sólo era una máscara para que los demás no vieran la ternura que estaba sintiendo en ese momento—, ¿por qué siempre haces esto? —preguntó.

Antes de poder responder Harry se encontraba envuelto en unos brazos con fuerza y felicidad.

—¡Felicidades!

La Ravenclaw, que ahora vestía una bufanda verde con plata, se encontraba abrazando a Harry con su cuerpo demasiado pegado al del chico. Tom sintió su sangre hervir, una cosa era dejarla hablar con el azabache, pero no permitía que nadie tocara lo que le pertenecía.

Antes de poder separarlos, una mano se colocó en el hombro de Tom.

—Bien, bien —dijo Derek separando a los dos jóvenes—, deja a Harry, no eres la única que quiere hablar con él —murmuró sonriendo con burla. La pelirroja miró al castaño con vergüenza, pero Tom pudo notar un toque de odio en sus ojos—. ¡Harry, amigo mío! ¡Hermano del alma! ¡El _Tom_ de mi _rry_!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry sonriendo divertido.

—¡La mugre de mi uña! ¡El Ying de mi Yang!...

—¡Calla y dame mi dinero!

—¡Desgraciado infeliz! —gritó Derek dándole una pequeña bolsa con galeones— Me hubieras dicho que eres bueno.

—No me hiciste caso —contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros y agarrando la bolsa—, es una lástima que los Gryffindor no sepan escuchar.

—¡Mis sentimientos! —gritó Derek poniendo su mano en su pecho de manera dramática, haciendo a Tom rodar los ojos. En estos últimos meses logró llevarse bien con Derek, después de que Harry le dijera sobre la prometida de éste, llegaron a ser como amigos lejanos.

—Abran paso —murmuró Mason Markowitz, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin—. Harry, ¿quieres llevarla y ponerla en la Sala Común?

—¿Puedo? —murmuró pensativo. Mason asintió sonriendo.

Harry agarró la copa y la levantó alegre, recibiendo victoreos y aplausos energéticos por parte de las serpientes. Esos momentos le recordaban tanto a sus años en Gryffindor.

* * *

—¿Me mandaras una lechuza? —preguntó Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry sonrió y asintió feliz, había momentos en los que Lily se parecía tanto a Hermione que la hacía querer más.

—A mí también —se metió Derek llegando por atrás y recargado sus codos en los hombros de Harry mientras su barbilla descansaba en la cabeza del azabache—. Lyla me a estado preguntando mucho por ti, tendrás que visitarnos.

Harry asintió sonriendo, ganándose un reproche de la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué sólo a él? —preguntó haciendo un puchero— Yo también quiero verte en vacaciones.

Harry rió nervioso y señaló un punto incierto detrás de él con el pulgar.

—Tendría que ir con Tom, y dudo que le agrade la idea —murmuró apenado—. Lo siento.

Lily sonrió entendiéndolo, se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego despedirse con la mano de Derek e irse corriendo a donde estaban sus padres.

—Te mando una lechuza diciéndote la hora y el lugar —comentó sonriendo—. Espero vernos, Wool.

—Lo mismo digo, Leewenhoek —contestó sonriendo.

Derek se despidió y, al dar dos pasos atrás y agarrar su baúl, desapareció, dejando a Harry solo.

Los ojos esmeraldas recorrieron el andes 9 y ¾, buscando ciertos ojos marinos que se habían separado de él cuando salieron del tren. Alguien le quitó los lentes por detrás y le tapó los ojos. Lo único que Harry podía sentir era la respiración ajena en su oído y el pecho cálido pegado a su espalda.

—¿Nos vamos, mi lady? —preguntaron en un susurro cerca de su oído, causándole un placentero escalofrío.

Desde el día que Tom le sustrajo información de cierta forma tan... embriagadora, los dos han estado muy apegados dentro de la habitación, aunque, para la sorpresa de muchos, Tom era quien lo abrazaba o besaba. Sólo pocas veces han llegado a roces y manoseos, nunca se han quitado las prendas de abajo.

El pelinegro mordió con suavidad la oreja de Harry, éste se aleja y da media vuelta tratando de ver al de tez pálida, pero, sin sus lentes, era una tarea casi imposible.

—¡Dame mis lentes! —gruñó Harry acercándose a Tom.

—Ya sabes que debes hacer para tener nuevamente tus lentes —murmuró Tom mirando la cercanía del otro con satisfacción. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido, sólo quedaban los hijos de aquellos padres irresponsables que los recogían dos horas después, así que, con cinco personas en el espacioso andes, ¿qué importaría coquetear un poco con Harry? Y, de paso, dejaba claro quien era el dueño del pequeño azabache.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó el chico confundido, buscando a tientas la cara de Tom, poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas cuando la encontró, Harry quería saber a que distancia estaban los dos.

—No, eso no —contestó el pelinegro sonriendo.

—¿Un crucio?

—No.

—¿No comer ranas de chocolate?

—No.

—No le voy a decir "fea" a Lily —reprochó causándole gracia al mayor.

—Tampoco, aunque me causaría un gran placer verle la cara si llega a pasar.

—¿Entonces qué es l...?

Los labios de Tom encontraron los de Harry con cariño, aunque no fue mucho. Sólo un ligero toque y el ojiazul se separó del ojiverde, poniéndole sus lentes redondos a continuación.

El azabache miró a su amigo haciendo un leve puchero, como si Tom hubiera hecho algo que, dentro de los locos sentidos del menor, fuera malo.

—Aprovechado —murmuró molesto, luego su mirada se dirigió a las pocas personas que se encontraban en el andes, la cuales fingieron no haber visto nada. Harry no se sorprendería si, el próximo año, el rumor de él y Tom como pareja se esparcía por los pasillos, esperaba que no, ya que no lo eran y solo confundirían más sus sentimientos.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Mientras no me violes en el camino, bien —balbuceó molesto—, maldito aprovechado.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a Harry maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Odio llevar los baúles por la calle, un día un policía muggle me detuvo para poder ver si no tenía algo raro en mis pertenencias —murmuró molesto—, ¡claro que tenía cosas raras! ¿Qué pensaría un muggle viendo un libro de Transformaciones o colas de rata en un frasco?

—¿La señora Cole no te recoge? —preguntó Harry asombrado.

—Nunca lo ha hecho...

—Me dijo que vendría por nosotros a las dos —informó—. Aunque tal vez se le haya olvidado, pobre señora Cole, ya es algo mayor...

—¿Vendrá por nosotros?

—Sí, eso me dijo cuando le informé que me iría a tu misma escuela a estudiar...

—¿Y no me dijiste?

—¡Pensé que ya sabías! —murmuró Harry levantando las manos de manera inocente.

Tom suspiró y agarró el puente de su nariz para conseguir paciencia y no hechizar a la señora que nunca le ofreció su ayuda para el transporte, aunque no es como si se la hubiera pedido.

—Entonces salgamos a la estación muggle —dijo Tom agarrando su baúl y el de Harry.

—¡Eh! Yo sí puedo con mis cosas —gruñó caminando a pasos grandes para alcanzar el paso de Tom.

—Sí, pero tardaríamos una eternidad cuando tú y tus cortas piernas decidan salir —contestó provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry.

El ojicafé desapareció por la pared mientras el menor refunfuñaba cosas como "no estoy tan pequeño".

Al salir al mundo muggle y encontrarse con la señora Cole buscándolos con la mirada entre la multitud, Tom tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún hechizo sin varita cuando la encargada del orfanato fue corriendo a recibir a Harry con una sonrisa en la cara, sólo hablándole a Tom para agradecer la caballerosidad que mostraba al cargar los dos baúles.


	12. Décima primera parte

El pelinegro mayor gruñó molesto mientras leía su libro. Estar en el orfanato era la cosa menos productiva que había hecho en toda su vida, aunque, por lo menos, tenía a Harry, quien se encontraba sentado a los pies de su cama mientras se recargaba en la pared y veía la esfera de cristal como todas las tardes después de comer.

Tom se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando una carta llegó, pero no se levantó, Harry llevaba recibiendo cartas de sus amigos, así que, suponiendo, la carta debía de ser para el pequeño azabache, al menos eso pensaba.

—Tom, es una carta de Abraxas —informó Harry sin separar su mirada del la esfera negra—. Por lo visto —murmuró—: te invita a su casa por dos semana

El pelinegro se levantó y fue hacía la lechuza y quitando la carta de sus garras, se recargó en el escritorio que tenía su habitación. La lechuza de plumas grises se quedó quieta esperando algo de Tom. El azabache, al ver que la pobre lechuza esperaría demasiado tiempo hasta que Tom se dignara a prestarle atención, se acercó y, agarrando un pedazo de galleta que guardó de la comida, se la dio a la pequeña.

La lechuza revoloteó sus alas feliz mientras se comía el pequeño pedazo. El azabache sonrió con ternura, acariciando su cabeza y pico con suavidad y cariño.

—Te va a lastimar —informó Tom—, siempre lo hace cuando alguien trata de acercarse.

—No lo hará —contestó el menor, sonriendo—. Ella es buena, ¿verdad, hermosa? —la lechuza picoteó con cariño la mano de Harry— ¿Ves?

—Todo lo que tocas te quiere —bufó.

—Sólo los animales —contestó sonriendo—. En mi tiempo tenía una lechuza blanca, y mi padrino tenía un hermoso hipogrifo, claro, ilegal, pero lo tenía. Era de Hagrid y de Sirius.

—¿Te gustan los animales?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de acariciar a la plumada.

—Siempre me han ayudado.

Tom observó al viajante y luego miró la carta, sin sorprenderse al leer lo que Harry le había dicho, sólo que la carta tenía fecha, lugar y hora.

—Iré a informarle a la señora Cole mi ausencia esas dos semanas —informó Tom dejando la carta en su mesa.

—Te acompaño, yo también tengo planes con Derek y Lyra.

—¿Y no me lo ibas a decir? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Sabía que te ibas a ir al mismo tiempo que yo, así que sólo quería...

—Ya, déjalo —comentó Tom sonriendo con orgullo—. Estás mejorando, Harry.

El nombrado sonrió y cargó a la lechuza con cariño. Le gustaba que Tom se sintiera orgulloso de él, y más le gustaría que así fueran todos los días.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, el de menor estatura con una lechuza en brazos, la cual parecía un suave peluche.

Los niños se encontraban en el comedor, cosa que agradeció Tom, no quería toparse con algún estúpido que dijera algo indebido tratando de lastimarle a él o a Harry, cosa que al último sí afectaba, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo.

* * *

Tom caminaba por el callejón diagon con Abraxas a su lado. Viendo todas las tiendas buscando algo que realmente llamara su atención, algo que fuera perfecto.

—Podría comprarle un libro —sugirió Malfoy señalando la librería—, le gusta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Eso último formó una pregunta en el interior de Tom: ¿Cómo sabía que a _su_ Harry le gustaba esa clase si, según parecía, lo evitaba todo lo posible?

—Harry preferiría un libro de Adivinación —contestó—, y ya tiene más de uno.

—¿Adivinación? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Tiene ciertas habilidades —dijo Tom sin dar más detalles.

—¿Unas cartas?

—Ya tiene.

—¿Una esfera?

Tom negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que era mejor otra cosa.

—¿Una alfombra?

—¿Y dónde la pondría? ¿Arriba de la _otra_ alfombra en Slytherin?

—Bueno... ¿Una túnica?

—Tiene muchas —gruñó molesto, nunca había encontrado algo tan difícil como aquello.

Los ojos marinos se dirigieron al cielo, buscando un poco de ayuda en él, y, como si sus deseos se fueran escuchados por alguna clase divinidad, una lechuza volaba cargado un pequeño paquete con sus patas. Tom sonrió y caminó a la tienda que, sin duda, lo ayudaría a conseguir el obsequio perfecto.

Con Abraxas tras él, abrió la puerta dejándolo apreciar la melodía que los animales formaban dentro de ésta.

—¿Un animal, señor?

Tom asintió y sonrió viendo los cientos de animales que se encontraban en jaulas o hasta peceras.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó animado un señor alto y sonriente— Soy el señor Propp, ¿qué es lo que buscan? Tenemos lechuzas, sapos, gatos, ¡hasta ratas! Les aseguro que aquí podrá encontrar lo...

Tom dejó de oír las palabras del encargado al ver un destello café desde una estantería alejada de los demás animales. Empezó a acercarse sin importar las advertencias del señor Propp. Las serpientes se acercaron para observar a Tom, todas menos aquélla que llamó su atención desde el inicio.

—¿Mi lord? —preguntó Abraxas sorprendiendo al encargado.

Cualquiera que conociera a los Malfoy sabría que no se dirigiría así a cualquiera. El señor se acercó interesado, esperando que el _lord_ le dijera lo que quería, pero Tom no hizo tal cosa. Simplemente se agachó y miró el punto donde la pequeña hermosura desapareció.

Abraxas y el dueño de la tienda se miraron con intriga, para luego seguir mirando al pelinegro.

Al pasar unos ligeros minutos, una pequeña cabeza salió de entre dos rocas. La serpiente miró a Tom con sus ojos amarillos, tratando de adivinar que quería el humano. Moviendo la cabeza con curiosidad, la de escamas cafés se acercó al vidrio con interés.

En ese momento Tom supo que era la indicada.

Abriendo la puerta deslizable, Tom metió su mano dejándola frente a las serpientes, pudo apreciar diferentes siseos de las otras serpientes, pero la que él quería se encontraba callada y mirándolo con curiosidad, casi como Harry.

Una serpiente café se acercó hacia Tom, mostrando sus colmillos dispuesta a morderlo.

El señor de la tienda se acercó para evitar un accidente entre el joven aristocrático y la serpiente, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Tom, quien había levantado su mano, esperaba ver que pasaba, aunque sabía con firmeza que pasaría. La serpiente de ojos amarillos era tan parecida a Harry que podían haber sido hermanos en una vida pasada.

A tres centímetros de ser mordido, la curiosa serpiente se lanzó sobre la otra, protegiéndolo. Ésa fue la última prueba que la serpiente pasó. Sería el regalo perfecto.

—La compro —informó Tom viendo como las dos serpientes se preparaban para pelear. El señor de la tienda asintió confuso y se alejó de Tom, dirigiéndose hacia la caja. Una vez que comprobara que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo, Tom siseó—: _Entonces... ¿vienes, hermosa?_

Todas las serpientes se callaron y miraron al hablante con interés. La pitón se levantó hasta alcanzar la mano de Tom y enredarse en ésta, subiendo hasta los hombros del humano.

— _¿Cómo sabe hablar?_ —preguntó la pequeña de cuarenta centímetros.

— _Nací sabiéndolo._

 _—¿Cómo se llama?_ —preguntó la ojiamarilla con interés.

— _Tom Riddle_ —contestó el aludido caminando a la caja.

— _¿A_ _dónde_ _vamos, amo Tom?_ —siseó la serpiente haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello al nombrado.

— _Yo no_ _so_ _y tu amo_ —corrigió—, _tu amo se llama Harry..._

 _—¿También_ _podré_ _hablar con_ _él_ _?_

 _—Sí, y prometo que se_ _llevarán_ _de_ _maravilla_ _._ _Ahora_ _, dejemos de hablar, no necesito personas husmeando_ _por mi alrededor_ —informó Tom parándose frente al vendedor, quien miró a Tom con duda.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Tom y Abraxas salieron del lugar con una serpiente escondida entre las ropas del primero. Se alegraba de haber guardado el dinero que le sobraba cada año después de comprar sus útiles y se sentía orgulloso de haber encontrado un regalo tan perfecto para Harry.

Al final, su azabache tendría una acompañante cuando no estuviera él y Tom tendría una aliada para que ningún estudiante se acercara a lo que le pertenece, sólo Derek podía habar con su chico, sólo porque le contó sobre su prometida y, tal parece, se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor amigo del ojiverde.

La mente de Tom trabajaba con rapidez para saber lo que haría exactamente con la serpiente, porque los reptiles no estaban permitidos en Hogwarts, desgraciadamente, y dudaba que Harry quisiera romper una regla, aunque solía hacerlo aun sin darse cuenta.

—¿El joven Wool es vidente? —preguntó Malfoy menor viendo las tiendas con indiferencia.

—Se podría decir —confirmó.

Abraxas sonrió pensativo y luego asintió para sí mismo. Tom miró a su amigo por unos momentos antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Wool es mío, Malfoy —siseó mirándolo.

—No sé de qué habla, mi Lord...

—Que curioso —contestó sonriendo de forma perspicaz—, nunca te había visto interesado por alguien en todos los años que llevamos en Hogwarts, no hasta que llegara Harry.

—El joven Wool llegó de la nada a su lado, casi como si fuera caído del cielo, y ahora ya nadie puede separarlos —Abraxas se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente que, por un pequeño momento, Tom pensó en que era real—. Es normal que me encuentre interesado.

—No trates de engañarme, Abraxas —dijo el pelinegro mirando al frente, sintiendo como la serpiente se movía impaciente entre su túnica. Antes de dejar hablar al rubio, Tom sonrió con cinismo causando un escalofrío en el heredero—. Advertido está, Abraxas.

—Sí, mi Lo...

—¡Tom! —el grito paró a los dos jóvenes, quienes miraron hacia atrás buscando quien había gritado.

Aunque Tom no necesitaba saber quien era, pero sí quería verlo, llevaban una semana, cinco días, diez horas, catorce minutos y cinco segundos sin verse. Un nuevo récord del cual no estaba para nada contento. Él quería estar a su lado, pero tenía cosas que hacer con sus seguidores, parecía que los ineptos no podían hacer nada solos.

El dueño de ojo marinos sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos para recibir a una maraña de cabellos azabaches. El pequeño azabache sonrió y se separó un poco de su feliz amigo, mirándolo con una adoración que removió algo en el estómago del más alto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo.

—Queríamos dar un paseo por ahí —mintió Tom moviendo la mano como si no fuese nada importante—, ¿y tú? ¿no estabas en casa de los...?

—¡Harry, no huyas!

—¿Derek...?

—¡Oh! Hola, Tom —saludó el castaño sonriendo jovial—. Si me permites, me llevaré a Harry para poder matarlo.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Adiós, Tom! —le interrumpió Harry empezando a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían— ¡Adiós a ti también, Malfoy!

—¡Maldición! —gruñó el Gryffindor enojado— Ese engendro no solo es rápido con la escoba, también con sus píes —murmuró quitándose una gota de sudor que corría por su frente—. Adiós, serpientes.

Derek empezó a correr nuevamente tras Harry, dejando confundidos a los dos jóvenes que, medio aturdidos, miraban la persecución.

— _Maldito humano, me_ _aplastó_ —siseó la verdadera serpiente sacando su cabeza y recostándola en el hombro de Tom—. _Bestia_.

— _Ésa bestia es tu amo Harry_ —contestó encogiéndose de hombros mirando como la figura del acusado se perdía entre la gente—. _Tendrás_ _que acostumbrarte._

 _—No_ _tengo_ _de otra que no sea matarte y huir_ —comentó la serpiente volviéndose a meter entre las ropas—. _¿Tendré que estar escondida por mucho tiempo, humano?_

— _Sólo tres días más._

La serpiente siseó molesta, causándole gracia a Tom, hasta en eso se parecía a Harry.

El pelinegro suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia el primer restaurante que tenía red flu para dirigirse a la Mansión Malfoy, ansioso por ir a recoger sus cosas y, por primera vez, llegar al orfanato.


	13. Décima segunda parte

Muchos hablaban de la maravilla que era el cielo, pero, algo aun más maravilloso, eran los ojos que lo miraban desde la distancia.

Ojos verdes admiraban la belleza de un azul profundo.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio de Tom mirando las estrellas con anhelo. Siempre le había gustado ver el cielo nocturno, mas nunca pudo desde la casa de sus tíos, no hasta que decidieron quitarle su alacena y mandarlo a la habitación de los juguetes de Durley.

El de piel clara desvió su mirada a la persona dormida en la pequeña cama de la habitación. A Harry le gustaba mucho mirar a Tom tanto como le gustaba mirar a la luna y las estrellas, porque, aunque no lo dijera, a él le gustaba mucho esos ojos marinos que siempre lo miraban con reproche, esos labios rosados que se curvaban cuando estaba molesto o las sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba a él. Harry pensaba que no importaba cuantas estrellas, planetas, lunas o galaxias existieran, no cuanto tenía la galaxia más maravillosa acostado a su lado, durmiendo.

Nunca se hubiera permitido estar en una habitación con Lord Voldemort, no sin uno muerto dentro de ésta, pero ahora estaban los dos compartiendo espacio sin necesidad de una pelea, y le encantaba.

Regresando su mirada al cielo estrellado, Harry empezó a contar los segundos que faltaban para que se hiciera de día. Para que diera su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Dos segundos y Harry repasó todo lo que había pasado desde que los gemelos le dieran ese dulce experimental sin su consentimiento, aunque pensaba que había sido más un accidente ya que esa misma noche había tomado una poción para el sueño, tal vez le quedaba algo en la boca y se juntó con el dulce. Tal vez nunca lo sabría, y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Treinta y uno de Julio.

El azabache sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando lo que era ser completamente libre por primera vez. Cuanto había deseado tener esa edad, poder irse de Privet Drive e irse a algún lugar cerca de la Madriguera para así visitarlos constantemente. Le encantaba esa idea, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora tenía diecisiete y estaba en un orfanato muggle, con Tom a su lado, y no planeaba irse, no hasta que su amigo cumpliera la misma edad. Entonces, tal vez, podría encontrar una casa cerca del lugar donde Tom quisiera quedarse o, en su defecto, vivir con él.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, pero la silla no quería dejar de recibir calor. El ojiverde cayó al piso cuando su píe se atoró con la pata de la silla, causando un estrepitoso sonido que sólo se escucharía dentro de la habitación.

Tom se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miró con precaución la zona, encontrándose al azabache empezándose a sentar en el piso, cuidando su tobillo.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Tom parándose y dando sólo un paso para llegar a Harry. El azabache hizo un puchero y asintió tratando de mover su píe, jadeando en el intento— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás despierto a estas horas?

—Iba al baño —mintió en un susurro apenado—, me tropecé con la silla.

—Torpe y mentiroso —dijo Tom hincándose cerca de Harry y pasado una mano por su cintura, ayudándolo a pararse—. Si quieres que la gente te crea, trata de encubrir la más mínima cosa que podría delatarte —murmuró señalando la silla, la cual apuntaba una de sus patas hacia ellos.

—Sólo quería ver la noche —susurró haciendo de su puchero más marcado—, la silla me quiso matar.

Tom puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar a Harry, nunca entendía como podía ser tan dramático y tierno a la vez, pero lo hacía.

—La silla debe estar demasiado estúpida para querer matarte frente a mí —Tom decidió seguir el juego de Harry por primera vez, causado una sonrisa animada en el contrario.

—Lo hubiera hecho —dijo Harry con un toque de burla—. Me hubiera muerto y tú dormido.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron en una expresión que el azabache no pudo determinar, tal vez asombro o enojo, fuera lo que fuera, no sabía si eso significaba problemas.

Los ojos marinos se pararon en los esmeraldas antes de abrazarlo con cariño y miedo.

—No dejaré que nada te pase, león —susurró en su oído—. Nunca lo permitiría.

—Pues me acabo de torcer el píe y no fue exactamente por tu cuidado —bromeó sonriendo, pero se dio cuenta que había cometido un error cuando sitió el abrazo de tensarse y apretarse. Sabiendo lo que Tom pensaba, Harry volvió a hablar—. Tom, no pasa nada, he sobrevivido a cosas peores que caerme por una silla...

—No quiero que nada te pase —interrumpió el pelinegro en su hombro—, ¿qué pasa si llegas a lastimarte de verdad?

—Ya sabes, Tom —empezó Harry sonriendo. El nombrado se alejó un poco y miró a su compañero con curiosidad disimulada—: Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

—O te deja parapléjico, Harry.

—No seas tan negativo...

—¿Cómo rayos quieres que no lo sea? —siseó molesto— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y todo lo que llega siempre se va. No quiero que te vayas.

—Tom, ya hemos hablado de eso —regañó Harry.

—Pero... ¿Y si te vas?

—Ya te lo dije, te buscaré.

—¿Y qué haré yo en todo ese tiempo? ¿volverme loco por no tenert...?

Los labios de Harry besaron a los de Tom con suavidad y cariño, callando cualquier palabra que iba a salir de él. El ojiazul reaccionó y acarició la cintura del azabache con ternura, acercándolo a su cuerpo lo más que podía.

Harry acarició la mejilla de Tom con su pulgar, tratando de transmitir todos sus sentimientos con esos pequeños roces entre sus pieles.

Abriendo un poco la piernas del contrario, Tom se acomodó entre las dos extremidades y recostó a Harry en su cama mientras él se colocaba encima de éste, disfrutado el momento, sintiendo como el mundo giraba alrededor suyo y como todo dejaba de existir, dejándolos sólo a ellos dos.

—Si me voy, sólo recuerda este besos, y espera a que regrese. Juro darte más de estos —susurró Harry cuando hubo separado sus labios, causando una hermosa y amplia sonrisa en Tom.

—Yo juro darte más que un simple beso —comentó bajando con suavidad hasta su cuello con pequeños besos—. No dejaría que fueras de nadie que no fuera yo.

—Tom...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry Potter —interrumpió el heredero de Slytherin jugando con el cabello de la persona bajo él.

El nombrado sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Tom, quien juraba ser el mejor día de su vida. Siempre era él quien iniciaba los besos, pero esa vez era Harry quien se acercaba. Fascinante.

Tom se acercó más al cuerpo ajeno y acarició con su mano izquierda la pierna a su costado, la cual se levantó gustosa para seguir siendo complacida.

—¿Voy por tu regalo o seguimos con esto? —preguntó el más alto, deseando que eligiera lo último, pero, claro está, no fue así.

Rápidamente, como si se tratara de un hechizo, Harry se levantó empujando a su amigo en el proceso y miró por toda la habitación buscando el regalos.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué no usas tus dones de vidente? —preguntó burlón.

—¡Tom!

—Bien, bien —murmuró levantando sus manos con rendición—. Espera un momento.

Tom se levantó y salió de la habitación. El azabache se acordó de la navidad pasada, donde había escondido su regalo en su habitación y él nunca se dio cuenta. Maldiciendo por su estupidez, Harry se hizo una nota mental para revisar su habitación en Navidad y en su cumpleaños... ¿será por eso que Tom no lo dejaba irse a su habitación?

El pensado regresó y cerró la puerta. Harry buscó alguna caja envuelta, pero Tom estaba tal y como se había ido. Le hubiera entristecido ese hecho si no fuera por la visión que estaba teniendo, algo saliendo de la manga de Tom, pero no pudo identificar qué.

—Sácalo —ordenó Harry caminando hacia Tom y inspeccionando el suéter que llevaba puesto.

El observado hizo cara de no entender, y claro que no entendía, ni siquiera podía concentrarse, no con las manos de Harry recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Vi algo saliendo de tu manga, maldito mago —dijo empezando a buscar en su pantalón. Un poco más y tocaría su...

— _¡Maldito humano!_ —el siseo llegó a los oídos de Harry, llenando de brillo sus ojos— _Nunca dejan descansar y siempre hacen ruido..._

—No —murmuró Harry asombrado—, ¿es una serpiente?

— _Menos mal_ —siseó la escamada saliendo de la manga de Tom—, _el humano sabe diferenciar entre una serpiente y un perro._

Aun notando que la serpiente no estaba de buen humor, Harry la agarró y la cargó con admiración, recordándose a él en el sueño del año pasado, donde una serpiente atacaba al señor Weasley.

El pequeño reptil se parecía mucho a la serpiente de Lord Voldemort, pero no podía ser la misma, ésa estaba más pequeña y no era de Tom, sino de Harry.

— _¿Cómo te llamas_ _, pequeña?_ —le preguntó el azabache acercando su mano para acariciarla.

 _—¡No soy pequeña!_ —siseó la serpiente molesta, dándole risa a Tom. La ojiamarilla había dicho lo mismo que Harry cuando se referían a él con esas palabras— _Sólo las demás crecen más rápido que yo, pero verás que creceré mucho._

 _—Bueno, bueno_ —dijo Harry sonriendo—, _te_ _diré_ _un ss_ _ecreto_ —siseó acercándose a la serpiente. La pequeña levantó su cabeza con curiosidad—: _Los pequeños somos los mejores._

Los ojos marinos rodaron con ironía, estaba claro que Harry era de los mejores, había personas que, simplemente, por más pequeñas que fueran, eran un desperdicio de espacio.

— _Claro_ —asintió la serpiente en acuerdo—, _ya_ _decía_ _yo que era demasiado genial para ser una serpiente normal._

Esa vez, sin poder contenerse, la mano de Tom fue directo a su cara, tratando de no reír por las palabras de la serpiente.

— _Pero no me respondiste, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

 _—Una serpiente de India me_ _decía_ _Nangi —_ respondió la serpiente moviendo la punta de su cola—, _mas no_ _sé_ _porqué._

Tom acarició el puente de su nariz tratando de encontrar paciencia, las dos criaturas frente a él eran demasiado inocentes y no sabía que hacer con una situación así.

— _Es estirado en hindi_ —contestó Tom encogiéndose de hombros.

— _¿Hindi? ¿Existe ese idioma?_

La mano de Tom volvió a volar hacia su cara.

— _Sí, pe-que-ña_ —gruñó molesto.

— _¡No soy pequeña!_

 _—¿Por_ _qué_ _no Nagini?_ —intervino Harry antes de que alguno terminara muerto por el otro.

— _¿Qué_ _significa_ _Nagini? —_ preguntó la serpiente mirando a su amo.

— _No_ _sé_ —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, _pero se oye pequeño, lindo y peligroso, como_ _tú_ _._

La de escamas siseó feliz y luego se enredó en el brazo de Harry demostrando su afecto. Aunque parecía que quería ahorcar el brazo.

—Tom —llamó—, ¿qué voy a hacer en tiempo de clases? No están permitidas las serpientes...

—Nadie debe saber que la tienes. No irás por los pasillos presumiéndola, ¿verdad? —Harry negó— Entonces no hay problema.

— _Bien, Nagini Wool_ —murmuró Harry bromeando—. _Bienvenida a esta_ _pequeña_ _familia._

Aun siendo una serpiente, los ojos de Nagini se iluminaron y vio a los dos humanos con cariño, parecido a la mirada de una hermana mayor viendo a sus dos pequeños hermanos.

Mientras tanto, Tom sonreía con ternura mirando a Harry. Siempre pensó que nunca tendría a alguien a quien llamar familia, tal vez estaba equivocado, aunque él no viera al azabache como su familia, porque, simplemente, Harry era más que una familia.

La familia te podrá dejar a un lado, o hasta olvidarte y abandonarte, como fue su caso, pero Harry nunca lo haría, y lo sabía, también lo sentía. Sentía como los dos faros verdes se habían metido en él para ya no salir. Para vivir ahí, con él. A su lado.  
También sabía que pasaba lo mismo con Harry, sabía que todo lo que pasaba en esa cabeza testaruda tan sólo verlo a los ojos, o ver como movía las mano.

Tom solía aprender más de Harry que de mil libros juntos, porque con él aprendía a ser humano, y nunca había pensado que se sintiera tan bien.

Él solía no sentir cariño por nada, no podía sentir nada que no fuera enojo o asco, pero el pequeño ángel de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo apareció frente a él, cambiando su vida y abriéndole los ojos.

—Como cambian las cosas —susurró para sí mismo, pero Harry llegó a escuchar, mirándolo en forma interrogativa.

Tom negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ternura, llevando su mano al cabello azabache del contrario y desordenándola con cariño.

Tal vez las cosas realmente cambiarían.


	14. Décima tercera parte

Las vacaciones se habían terminado a los estudiantes se encontraban hablando con sus amigos, contándoles las aventuras que habían hecho en el verano. Todos menos dos estudiantes de Slytherin que discutían sobre su futuro, por más irónica que suene la frase, más cuando uno de ellos venía de ese lugar inalcanzable.

—Podríamos comprar una casa cerca del callejón diagon —sugirió Tom saliendo del enorme tren escarlata, caminando junto a un azabache, el cual se acomodaba su túnica con descuido.

Algunos estudiantes hablaban entre ellos mientras señalaban a los dos jóvenes con la punta del dedo índice, aunque los Slytherin hicieron caso omiso. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer como para estar prestando atención a los murmullos que los rodeaban, cosas como el decidir donde vivirían cuando Tom cumpliera su mayoría de edad ese mismo año.

—Será muy ruidoso, me gustaría dormir hasta tarde —replicó Harry haciendo una mueca frustrada, habían pensado en más de veinte opciones y siempre encontraban alguna falla, desde el lugar hasta la distancia—. Podríamos comprar una casa en una colina, no sé, alejada de todo ruido, aunque también me gustaría tener vecinos...

—¿Un pueblo? —interrogó el ojiazul— Uno pequeño y en una montaña.

—Sería buscar mucho...

—No me importaría buscar por años —comentó Tom subiéndose a las carrozas jaladas por Thestral—, no si, al final, vivimos los dos en paz.

—Podríamos buscar en navidad, y, si nos gusta alguna, la compramos —Harry aceptó la manos de Tom y subió con su ayuda a a carroza.

Sentándose frente a dos chicas de Slytherin, Harry miró a Tom esperando una respuesta.

—Deberá ser una casa barata —susurró para sí mismo, pero Harry pudo oírlo con facilidad.

—No importa el dinero, yo pongo lo que falt...

—No —siseó—, no dejaré que pongas de tu parte.

—Tom...

Harry miró con reproche a su amigo, mientras éste le devolvía la mirada con decisión. El azabache sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Tom, siempre pudo hacer eso, saber lo que el de ojos azules pensaba o sentía, y sólo con verle esos hermosos y profundos ojos. Usualmente el ojiazul quería hacerle las cosa fáciles, pero, según Harry, el futuro Señor Oscuro debía aprender a aceptar su ayuda.

La discusión siguió son ninguna molestia, las chicas Slytherin seguían murmurando en voz baja, como si hubieran descubierto algo importante, pero lo que más le llagaba a molestar a Harry era la indiscreción que éstas tenían a la hora de hablar. Casi parecían de Gryffindor.

Los jóvenes entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, esperando la Selección de los niños de primero.

Tom y Harry fingían no notar las miradas en ellos, que eran tan obvias que habría sido estúpido que no las hubieran sentido. Los dos sabían que era lo que se rumoreaba, Harry se avergonzaba de eso, mientras Tom sonreía internamente.

Al fin los alumnos sabían que el azabache era suyo, aunque, tal vez, faltaba confirmarlo.

* * *

Martes.

Tom empezaba a odiar los martes.

Ese día les tocaba Transformaciones y, después, Encantamientos. Para su desgracia, las dos clases compartía con las pequeñas águilas sabelotodo, y el pelinegro no quería ver a su azabache con cierta pelirroja, porque sabía que iban a estar juntos esas clases, claro, después de dos meses sin verse, debían hablar mínimo una hora.

Una hora que Tom despreciaría.

Estaban llegando al pasillo del salón de Transformaciones y Tom empezó a detener el paso, tratando de llegar más tarde a un encuentro en el cual no quería ser participe. Faltaban cinco metros para entrar al salón. Cinco metros les faltaba cuando Tom fue empujado con muy poca sutileza y los hombros de Harry fueron estrechados en un cariñoso abrazo.

—¡Harry! —dijo una joven con corbata azul y bronce, saludando al azabache con una alegría sorprendente. La cual no le gustó a Tom para nada— ¡Te he extrañado!

El de ojos esmeraldas rodeó la cintura ajena con sus brazos, sonriendo con una felicidad que amargaba el día de su amigo.

—Yo también, Lily —contestó mientras escondía su boca en el hombro de la chica.

—¿Mucho, mucho? —preguntó.

—Mucho, mucho.

Al recibir esa declaración, la Ravenclaw se separó un poco de Harry, mirándolo a los ojos.

Tom odiaba a la chica por quitarle a Harry, por hablarle, por abrazarle, también cuando coqueteaba con él, que era la cual estaba en el primer lugar de su lista, pero, después del atrevimiento de la chica, lo que vio tomó el primer lugar de su limpia y ordenada lista.

La sangre del ojiazul, ahora negros por el enojo, hirvió y, apretando los puños, trató de resistir las ganas de matar a la joven en frente de medio Hogwarts, pero repasando maldiciones que le servirían para una horrorosa y limpia venganza. Nunca creyó que la chica fuera tan descarada.

Con la rabia a niveles máximos, Tom se acercó a la no-pareja y separó los labios de los dos adolescentes. La pelirroja iba a replicar, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, Tom apuntó su varita hacia ella.

—Nunca —siseó con veneno en su voz—, pero _nunca_ toques a mi chico, ¿entiendes, Scattirbul?

Los alumnos que pasaban por el lugar se detuvieron al ver la escena, para empezar a murmurar y susurrar segundos después.

—Pero...

—Sólo _yo_ puedo besar a Harry —el de ojos verdes se vio obligado a interrumpir la conversación cuando notó como dichas las palabras, con silbidos que, si el enojo de Tom seguía, se convertirían en el tan temido idioma de las serpientes.

—Tom... —el azabache puso una mano en el pecho del mencionado, trayéndole de vuelta a su conciencia— Estás llamando la atención.

Los ojos azules se posaron en los esmeraldas, tranquilizándose con rapidez.

Tom agarró la mano de Harry y lo jaló hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto. Cuando supo que nadie los había seguido o que ningún ojo curioso estaba mirándolos, besó a Harry. Debía quitarle los gérmenes de esa águila, debía calmar sus ansias de matar a alguien, debía saber que Harry lo prefería a él. Debía sentirlo.

Harry abrazó el cuello de Tom y trató de estirarse para estar más cerca del cuerpo ajeno. El pelinegro, al darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro, lo tomó por la cintura y lo ayudó, acariciando su espalda en el proceso.

Los labios se acariciaban con ternura y cariño, Harry nunca se cansaría de esa sensación, era como acariciar el cielo con la lengua, suave, mágico y, de cierta manera, imposible.

—Tuyo, ¿eh? —murmuró el azabache cuando sus labios se separaron del contrario.

Tom sonrió y apoyó su frente con la de Harry, abriendo los ojos para deleitarse con la imagen que le proporcionaba. Ojos verdes tapados por unos blancos párpados. El viajante estaba sonriendo aún sin abrir sus ojos, disfrutando del poco espacio que había entre Tom y él.

—Lo eres —contestó dando un pequeño beso en los labios rosados—, nadie tiene derecho de decir lo contrario.

—¿Y si yo lo digo? —preguntó abriendo los ojos.

Las dos inocentes esmeraldas casi le sacan todo el aire de sus pulmones al verlo con tanta intensidad, pero pudo contener el pequeño suspiro que quiso salir al ver los sentimientos que habían tras la neblina verde. A Tom le encantaba ver esa mirada, simplemente suya.

—Te estarías mintiendo —respondió sonriendo con arrogancia.

La risa del azabache llegó a sus oídos, totalmente maravilloso.

—¿Entonces que somos?

La duda invadía el ser de Harry, siempre pensando en Tom como un amigo cuando, por obvias razones, los amigos no se besaban.

—No sé, ¿novios?

—¿No puedes ser un poco más romántico? —regañó Harry con burla.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco y agarró la mano de Harry, llevándola frente su cara y besando con ternura los nudillos del contrario.

—¿Gustaría usted, la criatura más maravillosa que pudo existir, la luz en una neblina negra, la salida de los problemas, la vela de esperanza en medio de la tormenta...?

—No te pases, Tom —carcajeó Harry animado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el nombrado— Es cierto —esta vez le tocó a Harry poner los ojos en blanco—. Harry James Potter, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—¿Cómo sabes que mi segundo nombre es...?

—¡Harry!

—Bien, bien —murmuró el pequeño sonriendo—. Claro que acepto, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Los jóvenes sonrieron y, como si de imanes se tratase, volvieron a unir sus labios, gozando del tiempo y la caricia, sin dar importancia en perder una clase o, siquiera, sin darle importancia a los murmullos que empezaron a correr por los pasillos del gran castillo.

Se podría decir que el momento era perfecto, los dos jóvenes olvidándose del mundo y disfrutando el momento, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, no era que las parejas del mismo sexo fueran discriminadas, claro que no, si querían, podían engendrar un hijo. La magia lo arreglaba todo, pero ese no era el plan.

—Riddle¹ —murmuró Harry separándose de la tierna suavidad del beso—. Me gusta tu nombre, te describe.

—Es un nombre muggle —susurró Tom tratando de volver a besar al joven, pero éste se alejó.

—Riddle —susurró pensando, causando que Tom frunciera el labio molesto—. Tom Riddle, todo un Riddle.

—Harry...

—Enigma... ¡Enigmático! —digo el mencionado sonriendo—. Tom's Riddle.

—Potter, no es gracioso.

—Soy Wool —corrigió—, y no, no es gracioso. Es hermoso.

El pelinegro sonrió con algo de ternura. Nadie se había atrevido a decir algo acerca de su nombre, quien lo hacía terminaba con una extraña lesión, la cual nadie sabía como había pasado.

Cuando recién había llegado al mundo mágico todos era despectivos con él, más al estar en la casa de las serpientes con un nombre totalmente muggle, sin tener una cuartada sobre su familia, hasta que un día su paciencia llegó a tope y, sin nadie a su alrededor, enfrentó a David Dilett, un chico dos años mayor que él y quien había sido el primer desafortunado en acabar con la poca tolerancia que el pelinegro podía tener.

Dos días después Dilett fue internado en San Mungo, primero para curar sus hemorragias internas y, segundo, para quedarse ahí hasta que le dejara de temer a su propia sombra.

Tom se sentía orgulloso de eso, él sólo tenía doce años.

Aunque se debía admitir que estaba totalmente agradecido con su familia paterna desde que conoció al hermano de su madre, Morfin Gaunt, el hombre era más feo que un gnomo con arrugas y granos en toda su horrorosa cara. Su padre obviamente lo había salvado de tener ese destino tan cruel.

Una pregunta llegó a su mente con rapidez, pero la respuesta llegó cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios de Harry. Su pequeño león es demasiado amable como para no hablarle por tener un rostro como el de su tío.

La hora pasó y los estudiantes empezaron a salir de las clases, algunos pasaban por ahí viendo a los dos jóvenes a la espera que hicieran algo, pero ello simplemente platicaban sin preocupación, empezando a caminar a la clase de Encantamientos.

Esa clase fue satisfactoria para Tom, viendo con cierta burla a la pelirroja de Ravenclaw, la cual miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido, sin saber que hacer con exactitud, pero el azabache se encontraba recostado en el hombro de su novio, completamente dormido. Algunas veces, cuando sus lentes estaban a milímetros de caer, Tom los deslizaba con cuidado por el puente de su nariz, tratando de no despertarlo y, de paso, molestar a Lily.

No importaba lo que Tom haría, sólo importaba que, desde ese momento, todo Hogwarts sabría que Harry Wool le pertenecía.

* * *

Para las personas como yo:

¹Riddle significa Enigma en inglés.

7-7


	15. Décima cuarta parte

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal. Para Tom era natural estar con Harry, tanto que parecía haber estado junto a él todo su tiempo de vida. Era normal hablar y estar a su lado, como si así debiera de ser la existencia. Nunca se habría imaginado que una persona podría cambiar su vida con tanta facilidad y rapidez, y le encantaba, le encantaba que fuera Harry el causante de sus sonrisas y de sus enojos, le encantaba ver como jugaba quidditch con Derek, aunque muchas veces ha intentado jugar con Tom, pero terminaban acostado en el centro del enorme campo de Quidditch, mirando la nubes y hablando de cualquier tontería, porque con él era fácil poder hablar de sus ideales, de lo que creía y por lo cual lucharía, pero, lo que más le fascinaba del azabache eran sus historias.

Se perdía en su imaginación cuando Harry empezaba a narrar sus locas aventuras con sus amigos, como el luchar contra un dragón o el como había huido de las acromántulas. El ojiverde narraba de maravilla.  
Había veces en que, entretenido contando sus relatos, Harry soltaba su nombre y el como había salido vivo de su encuentro, porque él pensaba que Tom era asombroso, aun cuando el ojiazul pensaba lo mismo del otro.

—¿Qué crees que sean las nubes? —preguntó el azabache mirando el hermoso azul del cielo.

Nuevamente se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch, con las dos escobas a sus lados y con su espalda tocando el suave césped. Era sábado, y Tom deseaba que esos días siguieran así para toda su vida.

—Una nube es un hidrometeoro que consiste en una masa visible hecha de cristales de nieve o gotas de agua microscópicas suspendidas en la atmósfera. Dispersan toda la luz visible y por eso se ven blancas. Sin embargo, a veces son demasiado gruesas o densas como para que la luz las atraviese, cuando esto ocurre la...

—Ya cálmate, wikipedia —murmuró Harry estirando su mano hacia la boca de Tom, tapándola cuando toca sus labios—. Le quitas lo romántico a todo.

Una húmeda lengua de Tom tocó la mano del azabache, el cual la aleja con asco y mirando al causante con molestia.

—Mucho asco debes tener —murmuró el pelinegro con ironía—, toco tu lengua con la mía y no te da asco.

—¡Tom!

—¿Qué es wikipedia? —preguntó interrumpiéndolo— Nunca lo había escuchado.

—Es una página que saldrá en un cuadrito muggle —respondió Harry pensando—. Es como un libro de definiciones muggles.

—¿Cuadrito...?

—Larga explicación —interrumpió Harry haciendo un puchero—. Lo vi en la esfera de cristal.

—La próxima semana habrá una salida a Hogsmeade, podríamos ir, claro, si quieres... —comentó cambiando de tema.

—¿Salir con mi novio? Hmm —Harry movió la cabeza pensando—... es muy tedioso, ¿no crees? —preguntó fingiendo cansancio— Aparte, mi novio se pondrá celoso si alguien se me queda viendo.

—Tengo derecho, más cuando te pones esas túnicas que quedan perfecto en tu cuerpo —refunfuñó—, ¿quieres que todo el mundo te vea?

—Quiero que mi novio me vea —digo Harry—, me gusta que me vea.

Tom sonrió acostándose boca abajo y apoyándose en sus brazos. Miró fijamente a Harry, acercándose a él hasta estar a un centímetro de sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te vea? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Creo que es normal —susurró nervioso—. Si tienes un novio, supongo que te gusta que te vea, ¿no?

Oh, a Tom le encantaba oír a Harry decir la palabra con _n,_ siempre dicha con tanta devoción y amor. Tampoco de le pasaba el orgullo con el que lo decía.

Y le fascinaba.

—Yo prefiero algo más que sólo ver —comentó con arrogancia.

Harry se sonrojó levemente, sonriendo ante la cercanía del otro.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro.

—¿Y no te gusta? —cuestionó pasando uno de sus brazos por la delgada cintura.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo?

La sonrisa de Tom no pudo ser más grande. Acercándose con suavidad, besó al ojiverde con cariño, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

El azabache correspondió gustoso, eliminando más espacio entre ellos para obtener más contacto. En un rápido movimiento, Tom se posicionó arriba de Harry, colocándose con suavidad entre sus piernas. Como lo suelen hacer cuando están en la habitación, pero con la diferencia de que, en ese momento, estaban en el centro de la cancha de Quidditch, expuestos a cualquier curioso que se pasee por el lugar.

El ojiazul pasó su mano por la mejilla del contrario, antes de, en un movimiento brusco y apasionado, se sentara dejando al azabache en sus piernas, quien estaba abrazando su cuello con sus brazos.

Bajando un poco sus besos, Tom se colocó en el cuello del ojiverde y empezó a rociar la clara piel con pequeñas motas rojas. Creando un arte que, para Tom, era la misma perfección.

El de lentes sintió una corriente de aire impactar en su pecho, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda.

—Tom, alguien puede llegar y...

—Y verá que eres mío —susurró bajando por el lampiño y suave pecho—, ¿qué mejor que pasara eso?

—¡Tom! —murmuró/regañó Harry sintiendo las pequeñas mordidas que éste repartía.

—Dijiste que comprobara si te gustaba —susurró nuevamente en su cuello—, todavía no me queda muy en claro.

Harry, por instinto, llevó sus manos hacia la túnica de Tom, quitándosela con rapidez para seguir con la camiseta.

El ojiazul frotó su cadera con la de Harry, ocasionando un leve gemido del contrario.

A Tom le gustaba tener al de ojos esmeraldas así, tal vez no tanto como cuando éste lo veía con cariño o los momentos que compartía con él, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba tener a Harry gimiendo por una acción que hizo, le gustaba todavía más cuando el gemido incluía su nombre, simplemente hermoso.

Antes de poder bajar su mano hasta la parte baja de Harry, un chillido lo detuvo y, cuando miró hacia el azabache con interrogación éste se encontraba ocupado tratando de quitarse una serpiente de un metro de su delgado cuerpo. No sabía como, pero la ojiamarilla se había trepado por la espalda de joven, causándole un pequeño susto.

— _¡Nagini!_ —siseó molesto, separándose bruscamente de su amante.

— _¡Se lo merece!_ —contestó la serpiente más enojada que el azabache— _¡Me ha dejado sola todo el día por estar con ése!_

 _—¡Hey!_ —siseó Tom frunciendo el ceño. La serpiente llegaba a ser más celosa que él— _Más respeto._

— _Más respeto_ _—_ imitó enojada—, _¡me han dejado sola! Llegan después de horas y sin comida, ¡luego se molestan si me trato de comer a una pequeña humana!_

— _Lo siento, Nagini_ _—_ silbó el ojiverde apenado, empezando a ponerse cu playera, para desgracia del pelinegro—. _Prometo traerte comida_.

— _¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?_

— _Oh, buena idea_ _—_ siseó Ton con sarcasmo—, _ya sabess, pasear con una serpiente por una escuela es tan normal como poder hablar pársel._

— _Eso y que no está permitido traer animales que no sean gatos, lechuzas o ranas..._

— _¡Yo quiero estar con mi cría! ¡Necesito cuidarla!_

— _Pero si yo cuido a tu cría..._

— _¡No soy su cría!_ _—_ siseó Harry molesto, empezando a ponerse y aprovechando para quitar a Nagini de su estómago.

— _Lo eres para ella_ _—_ Tom señaló a la larga serpiente.

— _Lo es_ _—_ afirmó ésta.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

— _Podrías llevarla entre tu túnica._

— _Se movería mucho y..._

— _¡Prometo no moverme!_ —siseó la serpiente con rapidez.

— _Caso resuelto_ —susurró Tom poniendo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y mirando el cielo.

— _¿Caso resulto? ¡Tú no le tendrás alrededor de tu cuerpo!_ _—_ gruñó— _¡Y con lo pesada que está!_

— _¿Me está diciendo gorda!_

— _No, claro que no_ _—_ contestó Harry nervioso— _. Sólo... eh... sólo algo pesada._

Nagini levantó la cabeza indignada y se empezó a deslizar por el piso, alejándose rápidamente de los dos humanos. Totalmente indignada.

— _¡Nagini, espera!_ —gritó Harry levantándose y empezando a correr detrás de la serpiente. Tom suspiró resignado y se levantó del césped, empezando a caminar hacia Harry mientras se colocaba la ropa en su lugar— _Perdona, no quería decir eso, bueno, no de esa forma... esto... no es que tú estés gorda, estás pesada y..._ —Nagini empezó a deslizarse con más rapidez, tratando de alejarse de su dueño— _¡Es bueno! Eso significa que está sana y... y más fuerte, mejor que las demás... tú, esto... ¡Nagini! —_ regañó molesto.

— _¡Ussted empezó!_

— _¡Yo sólo dije la verdad!_

— _¡Yo no estoy gorda!_

— _¡No dije que lo estabas!_

— _¡Sí lo dijo!_

— _¡No!_

Amarillo y verde se encontraron con furia, parecían niños discutiendo por un dulce. Ese pensamiento removió el interior de Tom con ternura, Harry no mentía cuando decía que eran una familia desde que esa serpiente había entrado a su área personal. Aunque había veces que no le gustaba nada cuando discutían.

— _¡Tom!_ —sisearon los dos molestos, mirándolo con suplica en sus ojos.

Eran momentos como esos los que no eran de su agrado, cuando empezaban a discutir siempre querían que Tom diera su punto de vista sobre la estúpida discusión. Al final el pelinegro decía algo que molestaba a los dos y le dejaban de hablar. Siempre salía perdiendo.

— _No otra vez, por favor_ _—_ rogó mirando al azabache.

— _¡Sólo debes decir que ella empezó!_

— _¡Claro que no!_

— _¡Díle, Tom!_

— _No me metan en sus peleas infantiles_ _—_ murmuró apretando el puente de su nariz.

Harry y Nagini miraron a Tom por un momento antes de regresar mirar al otro.

— _Nos dijo infantiles._

— _Sí, lo oí._

La serpiente y Harry dieron media vuelta y emprendieron su caminata, o arrastrada, hacia el castillo, con un pelinegro caminando a dos metros de distancia, creando un plan para poder salir de ésa.

—Voy a la Torre de Astronomía —informó Harry una vez que llegaron a la puerta del castillo.

—Te acompaño —dijo rápidamente Tom, deseando retomar lo que, minutos atrás, estaba haciendo con el ojiverde.

—No creo que sea la mejor opción —siseó Harry—, puede que haga algo infantil y te moleste.

—Pero...

—Lleva a Nagini a la Sala Común —gruñó el ojiverde—. _Nagini, escóndete entre la túnica de Tom y ve a mi habitación._

— _Iré por mi cuenta_ —contestó indignada la serpiente, empezando a deslizarse por el amplio y solo pasillo.

— _¡Qué nadie te vea!_

Harry dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la Torre de Astronomía, siendo seguido por un pelinegro, que se encontraba manteniendo su distancia para no molestar más a su joven novio.

—¿Podrías dejar de perseguirme? —pregunto en cierto transcurso del recorrido.

—No te estoy persiguiendo, sólo quiero ir a la Torre de Astronomía —contestó el otro con convicción.

—Yo voy ahí —se quejó el de lentes.

—Lo sé.

Harry bufó molesto, odiaba cuando Tom hacía eso, pero en cierta manera lo hacía sentir bien, le hacía saber que Tom quería estar con él, aun cuando no estuvieran hablando. También solía sentirse protegido cuando estaba cerca de él, pero ése no es el caso.

—Entonces me iré a algún otro lugar —gruñó encogiéndose de hombros, empezando a caminar hacia otra dirección.

Tom se apresuró a seguir a Harry, pero el antiguo Gryffindor desapareció después de caminar directo a una pared y murmurar unas palabras que, para la desgracia del futuro Lord, no alcanzó a oír. El pelinegro no entendía como Harry conocía tan bien el castillo, casi como si hubiera estudiado un mapa de todos los lugares, los ocultos y los visibles a simple vista.

Se dio cuenta dos días después de convertirse en novios, cuando, por accidente, se les pasó el tiempo besándose en un pasillo desierto y las clases acababan de empezar, el azabache había agarrado la mano de Tom y lo empezó a guiar por pasillos que nunca en su vida había encontrado, sólo dos reconoció, y fue gracias a la búsqueda de la Cámara de Salazar, pero las demás estaban tan bien ocultas que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que se encontraban pasillos escondidos en esa zona. Hasta pasaron por el retrato de una ventana, el cual traspasaron y se encontraron en el primer piso.

Cosas como esas que hacían querer más a Harry, recordándole que no era tan predecible como pensaba.

También le recordaba que Harry era hecho totalmente para él y, por ende, estaba hecho para impresionar.


	16. Décima quinta parte

Harry se encontraba caminando con una sonrisa entre sus labios, le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Tom después de que desapareciera entre la pared. Le gustaba mucho ver la mirada de sorpresa de su antiguo amigo, le hacía saber que podía llegar a sorprenderlo, que era, en ciertas maneras, impredecible, más cuando todo el mundo le decían que parecía un libro abierto.

Esperando que Tom se hubiera rendido con su plan de ir a la Torre de Astronomía, el azabache entró por la enorme puerta y se dirigió hacia la orilla contraria de la habitación, viendo el hermoso rojizo del atardecer que se empezaba a aproximar. Momentos como esos le traían ciertos recuerdos, más con su padrino y con su antiguo profesor de Defensa. Por alguna razón el atardecer le recordaban a los amigos de sus padres, sonriendo con orgullo cuando lo veían, un orgullo combinado con nostalgia. Totalmente paternal.

Los atardeceres le hacían imaginar que su padrino seguía vivo en su época, bromeando con Remus Lupin, mientras éste controlaba sus ganas de reír. Recordaba la pequeña familia que pudo haber tenido.

—No es bueno estar solo.

Harry miró a su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con una chica recargada en una de las columnas con tal casualidad que sorprendió a Harry. Recordaba a la chica, estaba en su mismo año y era de Ravenclaw, aunque lo último lo afirmaba la bufanda de la joven. Ailsa Brooks, la cazadora de Ravenclaw y, en su opinión, una chica demasiado positiva y querida.

—No, no es —afirmó el ojiverde mirándola mientras sonreía—. Nunca me ha gustado estar solo, pero debo admitir que muchas veces es necesario.

—Te comprendo —contestó la chica sorprendiendo al azabache—. Hubo un momento en el que estuve sola, fue muy triste.

—No pareciera —dijo Harry sonriendo con calidez—, siempre estás sonriendo y con tus amigas.

—Sí, pasó hace algunos años —susurró caminando hacia Harry, colocándose en la misma posición que el Slytherin y mirando el cielo con una tristeza nostálgica.

—Yo también estuve solo —informó sonriendo para sus adentros, recordando esos momentos en casa de sus tíos.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó la chica sonriendo.

Harry miró el cielo y sonrió, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos. Por un momento la idea de contarle un pequeño pedazo de su vida le vino en mente, pero debía seguir con la historia que él y Tom habían formado. Aunque él no quisiera mentir.

—Conocí a Tom —susurró con cariño, en cierta forma no mentía—, y me aceptó por lo que soy y no por quien soy.

—¿Y quién eres? —preguntó la Ravenclaw inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad.

—Hoy en día no sé ni quien soy.

Un pequeño momento pasó antes de que la Ravenclaw decidiera hablar, llegando al tema que, desde un principio, quiso tocar.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen de Riddle y tú? —la voz de la chica se apagó al decir el nombre de Tom, mas Harry pudo distinguir una pizca de odio y terror.

—Depende de lo que digan.

—¿Son novios? —soltó sin más.

Harry no supo que responder, sin embargo decidió contestar con la verdad y asintió. Su instinto decía que aprendería algo nuevo de esa plática, y su instinto siempre le había servido.

—¿Te quiere?

—¿Por qué tan interesada? —preguntó curioso.

—Tom no tiene sentimientos —contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

A Harry se fijó en el tono de su voz, parecía conocerlo, también se fijó en el hecho de haberlo llamado por su nombre pilar. Usualmente la gente se refería a él como Riddle, por temor a usar su primer nombre.

Un poco de ácido recorrió por el estómago de Harry al percatarse que, tal vez, esa chica quiera llevarse a su Tom, y eso no se lo permitiría.

—Eso pensaba yo —contestó levantando un ceja en desacuerdo—, no sabes lo equivocado que estaba.

—Realmente no lo conoces...

—¿Y tú sí? —preguntó Harry siseando molesto— ¿Qué te hace creer que lo conoces tan bien como lo conozco yo?

—Él es capaz de dejarte —atacó—, de eso estoy segura. Se cansará de ti y te desechará.

—¿Cómo lo hizo contigo? —la pregunta salió sin pensar. Justo cuando la pregunta salió, Harry supo que tenía razón, más por los actos de la chica que por otra cosa— No hables de él como si lo conocieras —siseó molesto.

Ailsa se paró recta y se acercó a Harry desafiante, totalmente enojada.

—Lo conozco, por eso te digo, no te ilusiones, terminará dejándote.

—Tom deja a las personas cuando ya no les sirven.

—¿Y tú en qué le puedes servir?

Harry sonrió con arrogancia, en algún momento de la conversación habían bajado la voz a tal punto que sólo ellos se podían escuchar.

Si antes le agradaba la chica, ahora la detestaba. No sabía mucho de ella, menos la relación que tenía la chica y Tom, pero sabía algo, y era lo importante. Él conocía a Tom mejor que nadie, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y todo lo que era capaz de hacer, y lo amaba tal y como era.

—No sé, pero, algo que tengo claro y es que me necesita. No me dejará.

—¿De dónde sacaste tanta seguridad? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no pasará...?

—¡Harry! —el nombrado volteó y miró a su novio parado en la entrada de la Torre— Ya es tarde, deberías volver a la Sala antes de que... Brooks.

Tom se quedó callado mirando con odio a la chica, pero la mirada cambió cuando dirigió su vista hacia Harry. Miedo denotaba en las hermosas pupilas de Tom y, de un momento a otro, cambió a enojo.

—¿Te podrías alejar de mi chico? —siseó mirando a la castaña.

Harry miró hacia la Ravenclaw y notó la falta de distancia que había entre ellos dos. También notó como Tom se removía molesto en su lugar, a más de siete metros de ellos, algo totalmente raro viniendo del celoso y posesivo Slytherin.

El azabache se separó de la chica y empezó a caminar hacia su novio, repasando la conversación que había tenido con la chica y lo raro de la situación, aunque raro era poco comparado a lo que pasaba.

—¿Te molestó? —preguntó Tom una vez que los dos habían salido de la Torre de Astronomía.

—Para nada —contestó con simplicidad, sin salir realmente de sus pensamientos.

—Harry...

—¿Por qué debería de importar? —cuestionó el de menor estatura haciendo una mueca— No es como si le fuera a creer.

—Entonces sí dijo algo —afirmó el pelinegro—, ¿qué fue?

—Tom, ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

—Porque esa desgraciada fue mi novia —bufó molesto.

Harry abrió los ojos y se atragantó con su propia saliva, entendiendo con mejor claridad la situación.

—¿Novia? —preguntó con un toque de gracia. El enigma levantó una ceja curioso— ¿El gran Tom Riddle tuvo una novia?

—Mínimo tuve una —gruñó.

—Golpe bajo —susurró Harry—, lo máximo que hice fue besarme con alguien una vez. Fue horroroso.

—¿Ravenclaw?

—Ravenclaw.

—Desgraciados Ravenclaw, ¿tienen encanto natural o qué?

—Para encanto los Hufflepuff, son tiernos —Tom arrugó la nariz—. ¡Vamos, admítelo!

—A mí me gusta más cierto Slytherin con tendencias Gryffindor...

—Sí, a mí también me gusta Jessey...

—¡Harry!

—¿Qué? Debes admitir que es guapo.

Tom se dio un golpecito en la frente antes de mirar a su novio.

—Me refería a ti —susurró—. con tu carácter que atrae a cualquiera y tu cabello desafiando la gravedad.

—Mi cabello es hermoso —gruñó con un puchero en sus labios.

—Y más el hecho de que quedaras en Slytherin.

—Claro, debía quedar en esa casa —contestó Harry con cierto tono orgulloso—, mis ojos resaltan con la corbata.

—Te hace daño no dormir, ¿sabías?

—Pero es temprano...

Tom sonrió y se acercó al azabache, besando con ternura su frente. La atmósfera cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando que los rodeara un aire lleno de cariño y ternura.

—Que no la haya querido a ella no implica que no te quiera a ti —susurró en su oído.

—Yo también te quiero, Tom —contestó el chico sonriendo, pero la duda que invadió su mente fue más grande que el pequeño momento romántico que podría haber creado con Tom en ese momento—. ¿Cómo llegó a ser tu novia?

Tom miró a Harry por un largo momento, antes de suspirar y mirar el largo pasillo.

—Como puedes ver, Brooks es querida por la escuela, es capitana del equipo de Quidditch y, sobre todo, una de las favoritas de Albus Dumbledore —empezó—. Fue en cuarto año, después de el suceso con la estudiante muerta y la cámara. Como yo sabes, el profesor Dumbledore me tenía más vigilado.

—Pensaste que, si te hacías su amigo, dejaría de vigilar todos tus tenebrosos pasos —dijo Harry burlándose.

—Y funcionó —contestó sonriendo—, y hubiera seguido así si la pequeña Ravenclaw no fuera tan patética.

—Tom...

—Es verdad —contestó de mala gana—, al final no funcionó y Dumbledore me prohibió acercarme a ella.

—Favorita de Dumbledore... —susurró entrando a la Sala Común.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la historia se repita como con la Ravenclaw, tal vez Tom decidió usarlo a él y solamente actuaba, pero, si fuera una actuación, debía admitir que el pelinegro era todo un actor. Tal vez, con lo ingenuo que era Harry, había caído directo en el plan de Tom, y, después de todo lo pasado, no podría salir. No quería hacerlo.

Un dolor recorrió su pecho ante tal pensamiento. No quería que eso pasara, no cuando al fin sentía estar en un hogar, cuando encontró a alguien que, sin saber quien era, lo aceptó y quiso. Al menos eso pensaba.

—Para tus pensamientos, Harry —dijo Tom abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dejando entrar al de menor estatura—. Sé lo que estás pensando y no se acerca para nada a la realidad.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que pienso?

Tom sonrió y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia el joven azabache que se encaminaba a la cama, dándole la espalda.

Como si fuera un depredador, el ojiazul se dirigió hacia la única persona que se encontraba ahí y lo atacó por atrás, abrazando su cintura y recargando su barbilla en el hombro y dando pequeños besos por su cuello.

—Porque te conozco —susurró en su oído—, conozco lo que piensas —dijo bajando por detrás de la oreja—, tus debilidades —besó la parte de atrás del cuello—, tus puntos más accesibles —sus manos fueron bajando hasta las caderas. Harry se movió hacia atrás, acortando la distancia de su espalda con el pecho de Tom.

—Tom...

El mencionado mordió el hombro del azabache, dejando una pequeña mancha en esa zona. Antes de poder hacer algo más, el pelinegro volteó a Harry y lo besó con profundidad, pegándolo a su cuerpo con devoción y amor.

Los dos Slytherin caminaron hacia la cama entre el beso. Tom empezó a quitar la túnica del pequeño cuerpo frente a él una vez que llegaron a la cama, sin separarse ni un momento y toqueteando el cuerpo ajeno lo más posible. Nunca se cansarían de tocar al otro.

— _Tom_... —siseó Harry cerrando los ojos, sintiendo los labios de su novio recorrer su pecho ya sin túnica y camiseta.

Las manos del azabache fueron a parar a la túnica de Tom, empezando a quitársela con cuidado y ternura. El contrario dejó que se la quitara ayudándolo con las mangas mientras se veian directamente a los ojos. Las dos esmeraldas brillaban junto con los ojos de zafiro, perdiéndose en el profundo paraíso del otro, para luego volver a besarse.

 _—¿Harry? —_ preguntó en un siseo.

Los ojos verdes se habían cerrado en algún momento, encerrándose atrás de párpados pálidos y pestañas negras. Deleitando a Tom con la vista.  
El azabache abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el pelinegro.

— _¿Y si terminamos lo que empezamos en el cam...? —_ el azabache asintió con suavidad, acercando sus labios a los del hablante, callando lo que iba a salir con un beso.

No hace falta decir que, esa noche, los dos demostraron sus sentimientos por el otro.

Esa noche supieron cual era su verdadero hogar.


	17. Décima sexta parte

—Me voy a ir —siseó molesto el ojiverde mirando un pedazo de tarta de melaza.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y siguió alejando el postre del azabache.

—Has comido mucho —justificó Tom mirando a su pareja con molestia—, es por tu salud.

—Está bien —murmuró Harry rendido. El ojiazul levantó una ceja desconfiado, el azabache siempre luchaba por todo, hasta lo que no quería—... ¿Qué es lo que está ahí? —preguntó de forma abrupta, sorprendido.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tom miró atrás de él, buscando lo que Harry señalaba, sin ver algo en específico, solo la pared.

—Harry, no veo nad...

El nombrado caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación de Tom y salió de ella, sin gastar tiempo para huir hacia la cocina. Al perderse de vista, corrió hacia la puerta de la Sala Común y salió despavorido al oír la puerta de la habitación cerrarse ruidosamente, llamando la atención de los pocos Slytherin que estaban en la Sala Común.

Maldiciéndose por no haber sacado el Mapa del Merodeador, Harry corrió todo lo que pudo, sabiendo que era una de las cosas que le salían bien: Huir de alguien.

—¡Fíjate, idiota! —oyó después de sentir algo chocar contra su costilla derecha.

—¡Derek! —gritó Harry ilusionado, tal vez podría aventarle para obstruir el camino de Tom— ¡Corre!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido— Oh, ¿será que nuestro querido Tom te está persiguiendo? —Harry asintió rápidamente— Tranquilo, cariño —murmuró—, sólo está a diez metros de distancia.

—¡Corre! —gritó nuevamente, agarrando la mano de Derek y empezar a correr hacia las escaleras.

—¡En tu cara, Riddle! —exclamó Derek riendo— ¡Me prefiere a m-! ¡Joder, Harry, corre! —otro hechizo pasó volando por la oreja de Derek. El castaño cargó al ojiverde y corrió con él en su espalda. Así llegarían muy lejos, y Harry sería buen escudo.

—¡A la cocina!

El azabache rezaba a todos los magos por que Tom no los alcanzara, ya mucho había hecho con escapar de él.

—¡Leewenhoek! —rugió Tom mandando un hechizo, el cual le dio a su pierna izquierda, haciéndolo caer junto con Harry.

El trío tenía suerte que no hubiera alumnos alrededor, sería algo totalmente vergonzoso... aunque, pensándolo, tal vez los alumnos hubieran hecho a Tom caminar en vez de correr.

—¡Riddle! ¡Un placer verte de nuevo! —murmuró Derek al tener a Tom frente a él— Es una lástima que Harry y yo vayamos a salir y no podamos estar conti... ¡Mi mano!

Tom agarró a Harry y lo cargó empezando a caminar hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero, para la desgracia de Tom, pasaron frente al despacho de Dumbledore en el momento que éste estaba salía.

—Oh, que coincidencia —murmuró el profesor sonriendo—, iba exactamente a buscarte, Harry.

Con rapidez dejó al ex-Gryffindor en el piso, tratando de no lastimarlo. No quería estar cerca del viejo, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar al azabache solo, siempre que el profesor Dumbledore hablaba era con dobles intenciones. Cubrió a Harry con su espalda y miró fríamente a su profesor de Transformaciones.

—Disculpe, profesor —murmuró el azabache moviéndose un poco para poder ver al anciano—, le prometí a Tom estar con él tod...

—Sólo tomará unos minutos —interrumpió—, temo decir que es importante.

Harry salió de atrás de Tom y lo miró por un segundo, tratando de leer sus facciones, sabía cuanto odiaba a Dumbledore y no quería que se molestara por dejarlo por estar con él, pero, para su sorpresa, el pelinegro le hizo un ademán para que fuera, despidiéndose con una forzada sonrisa.

—¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, profesor? —preguntó una vez que entraron al despacho de Dumbledore.

—Sobre tu condición —respondió mirándolo con algo de pena—, recuerde que todo lo que haga aquí se perjudicará a su presente, Harry.

—Si se trataba de eso, podía decírmelo frente a Tom, profesor, él sabe todo y...

—El joven Riddle y yo no estamos en los mismos términos, Harry —dijo—, también dudo que le agrade lo que voy a decir.

—¿Qué es lo que va a decirme, profesor?

El ojiverde se encontraba sentado en la alfombra de su sala, con su esfera de cristal en sus piernas, tratando de tranquilizarse con las visiones de ésta. Ya había pasado tres semana desde su plática con Dumbledore, y aun así no a podido tranquilizarse, menos con el estúpido de Tom.

Lo único positivo que encontraba a todo ese embrollo era que ya habían salido de vacaciones navideñas y, en esas mismas, habían decidido ir a comprar una casa, la cual ya tenían.

—Harry... Harry... Harry... Harr...

—¡Cállate de una vez! —gruñó el azabache separando su mirada de la esfera y mirando al pelinegro molesto.

—No me haces caso...

—¡Desapareces cinco horas y, cuando llegas, quieres que te ponga atención! —se quejó el joven siendo rodeado por una serpiente de tres metros tratando de defender a su amo— ¡Sin contar que no me has querido decir a donde fuiste!

—Te enojarías si te dijera...

—¡Nada! —gruñó molesto— Fui a comprar comida, nos hice la comida y te esperé una hora para comer, ¡y llegas dos horas después!

—Harry...

—¡Merlín! ¡Hasta fui a activar la red flu al ministerio! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti y tú...! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó mientras se paraba con su esfera en mano y varita en la otra, tratando de secar el agua que Tom le había lanzado.

—No te muevas —ordenó el Slytherin acercándose a su novio.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me mueva? ¡Está nevando afuera y estoy mojado!

Tom bufó y besó suavemente los labios del ojiverde.

—No te callabas —excusó—, no sabía como hacerte callar...

—Con un beso bastaba...

—Fui a comprarte tu regalo de navidad.

—Ya pasó navidad —comentó—, pensé que el regalo era la casa...

—Lo era hasta que decidiste darme el cuadro con la foto —dijo señalando el objeto con su índice.

La pequeña foto mostraba a dos jóvenes abrazados, sonriéndose mutuamente antes de mirar a la cámara y, por parte del ojiverde, sacar la lengua.

—Pero eso no...

—Rompiste nuestro acuerdo no modulado —se quejó.

—Pero sólo era un simple regalo —murmuró haciendo un puchero— sabía que lo ibas a poner en la sala, iba a ser como un regalo mutuo...

—¿Y si lo ponía en mi habitación?

—Duermo contigo.

—¿En el baño?

—Usamos el mismo.

—¿En la habitación de Nagini?

—Me daría la foto.

—¿En el pasillo?

—Sólo hay uno, y paso por ahí.

—¿En un lugar alto?

—¡Eso es trampa! —gritó el azabache encaprichado, haciendo reír al ojiazul.

—Bueno —murmuró Tom sonriendo—, no te muevas.

El heredero de Slytherin se acercó al antiguo Gryffindor poniendo algo filoso en su oreja, la cual no contenía su arete negro. Un pequeño ardor le invadió la parte superior de la oreja, causándole un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

—¿Qué mierdas...? ¿Quieres convertirme en rebelde o qué?

—Eres un lindo rebelde —contestó Tom encogiéndose de hombros, acomodando el pequeño arete en la oreja del más pequeño—, con tu cabello desordenado, tu forma de colocarte el uniforme, tu aire de rompe reglas... Todo un rebelde.

—Ya entiendo porqué todas las chicas me miran cuando paso por un pasillo —por primera vez, Tom no sintió celos. Todo lo contrario. Sintió orgullo, tenía a uno de los chicos más tiernos y más codiciados de Hogwarts, y solo para él— Supongo que el tener al chico más misterioso del Colegio como pareja aumenta mi imagen...

El pelinegro sonrió con ternura, ahora todos los estúpidos que quisieran robárselo sabrían que estaba él, y ganarle en cualquier aspecto es casi imposible. Todos saben que Harry era suyo y que ya no había más que hacer.

—Este arete tiene algo de especial...

—Como todo lo que rodea al gran Tom Riddle.

El mencionado lo fulminó con la mirada y prosiguió su relato.

—Puede decirme tu estado físico, si estás enfermo, si te duele la cabeza, todo —siguió—, y como algunas emociones o sentimientos pueden crear malestar físico, también puedo saber como te encuentras.

—¿Dónde consigues todo este tipo de cosas? —preguntó tocando suavemente el arete.

—Secreto —murmuró acercándose a sus labios para luego besarlos.

Harry respondió al beso abrazando el cuello de el más alto, acercándose más al cuerpo.

El heredero estrujó a su chico cerca de él, queriendo sentirlo. Deseando tenerle.

Tom sabía que, en algún momento, Harry se iría, los estúpidos libros que había leído se lo recalcaban. Su Harry se iría aunque él no quisiera, y por eso le había comprado ese arete, aunque sólo fue una pequeña excusa para poder _visitar_ a su _querido_ padre.

Necesitaba saber cuando el azabache regresara, saber si se encontraba bien para ir a buscarlo, y esa era una desventaja. No había encontrado ningún sortilegio que le ayudara a encontrarlo, que le dijera donde se encontraba, pero, por mientras, los dos aretes que le había dado funcionarían a la perfección y, si Harry decide usar el primero, lo encontraría con más facilidad.

Aún sin separarse del beso, Tom cargó al azabache y lo llevó al comedor, depositándolo en la larga mesa que se encontraba al centro del lugar.

Cuando compraron la casa, ésta venía sin muebles, causando un pequeño conflicto a la hora de comprarlos, pero al final le dieron buen uso a cada uno de ellos. Los estrenaron todos, sin excepción, y fue de la mejor manera que lo pudieron haber hecho, aunque al principio Harry se quejaba mucho.

La casa los había enamorado a ambos, con paredes externas pintadas de un muy leve gris y un pequeño jardín delantero, sería mentira si dijera que no tuvieron suerte al haber encontrado una oficina en el callejón diagon especializada en ese tipo de cosas. Una joven rubia había hecho una lista de casas disponibles con las características que le habían dicho, aunque no fue muy grande, con sólo cuatro casas disponibles, una de ellas totalmente alejada de cualquier pueblo o ciudad.  
Pero la tercera que les mostró tenía todo lo que buscaban, hasta más.

La pequeña casa se encontraba en un gran pueblo dividido en dos, la más cercana al castillo era la mágica y la lejana la muggle. Era un pueblo algo grande por el castillo, aunque, lo más importante, estar ahí era encantador y acogedor. Harry se había enamorado de los habitantes y de los lugares, mientras que Tom estaba interesado en la historia del lugar, más cuando se podía sentir la magia en el aire. Era un lugar asombroso. Con una historia realmente hermosa y maravillosa.

Un siseo los metió nuevamente a sus sentidos, haciéndolos ver hacia la sala, donde Nagini se empezaba a golpear contra la pared.

 _—¡Contaminación visual!_ —siseó molesta.

— _¡Nagini, no hagas eso! —_ ordenó Harry separándose de Tom, para luego ir corriendo donde su amiga estaba.

El azabache separó al reptil de la pared y la dejó en el suelo, sin dejar de sujetarla. La ojiamarrillo se enrolló al cuerpo de su dueño, como si tratara de protegerlo.

— _¡Tom malo!_ —siseó molesta— _Harry es mío._

 _—¿Qué? —_ preguntó acercándose.

— _¡Alto, humano! ¡No toques a mi cría!_

 _—Él me prefiere a mí_ —dijo molesto.

— _Claro que no... ¿verdad, Harry?_

— _Deja en paz a mi madre, Tom_ —regañó Harry acariciando la cabeza de Nagini—. _Y tú, deja a mi novio_ —terminó mirando a la serpiente.

Los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el regaño de Harry, pero eso no les impidió matarse con la mirada.

— _Yo lo hice mío primero_ —comentó la estirada.

— _No es gracioso, Nagini, casi me matas..._

 _—¡Era mi marca personal!_

 _—¡El veneno no es, exactamente, una marca!_

Los dos ojos se miraron desafiando al contrario. Algunas veces Tom no sabía como podían seguir viviendo juntos, aunque, siendo honestos, Harry y Nagini eran los típicos hermanos, se podían pelear, pero se querían. Y más de lo que le gustaría.

Muchas noches Tom despertaba por el golpe que se daba contra el piso, cuando Harry lo aventaba fuera de la cama. Esas veces siempre vio como el ojiverde abrazaba a Nagini y ella se enredaba en el pequeño cuerpo del azabache, aun cuando se suponía que la serpiente debía estar durmiendo en su habitación. Podía decir abiertamente que odiaba a la serpiente, si hubiera sabido que le iba a querer quitar a su Harry, jamas la hubiera comprado, aunque, por otra parte, también le apreciaba, le había metido un poco de diversión a su vida, porque, por más inteligente que era Nagini, algunas veces era una completa idiota en cuestiones humanas, tanto que le daba risa su ignorancia.

— _Ya casi es su cumpleaños, Tom_ —dijo Nagini moviéndose con alegría.

— _¿Y...?_

 _—¡Pastel!_

 _—Nagini, el pastel te hace daño_ —intervino Harry.

 _—Pero..._

 _—Nada,_ _tú_ _no_ _tendrás_ _passtel_ —siseó cansado—. Me iré a dormir —informó empezando a subir las escaleras.

Tom se apresuró a ir tras él, dispuesto a dormir junto a su amante ese día. Un siseo lo sacó de sus pensamientos antes de entrar a la habitación y, momentos delante de que la serpiente pudiera entrar, Tom le cerró la puerta.

 _—¡Mugre_ _humano_ _! —_ siseó molesta.

—Ups...

—Calla y deja dormir —gruñó el ojiverde.

Tom sonrió y se acercó a su amante, acostándose tras él y abrazándolo por la espalda, transmitiendo calor al ajeno. El azabache dio vuelta quedado frente al ojiazul, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Tom, ¿crees que podríamos estar así para siempre?

El mencionado miró los ojos esmeraldas frente a él. Esa pregunta ocasionó que todos sus pensamientos volaran y se enredaran entre sí, haciéndole dudar.

—Haré todo lo posible para que sea así, león —susurró depositando un beso en su frente.

—¿Por qué lo harías? —preguntó sonriendo juguetón.

Tom se quedó callado, mirando a Harry con seriedad, sin saber qué decir.

—No sé —susurró frunciendo el ceño—, no hay palabra con la cual pueda explicarlo...

—¿Tom?

—Algo dentro de mí me dice que lo haga, que lo haga por ti y sólo por ti, pero no sé porqué —miró la lámpara atrás de Harry, pensando en su respuesta—. Quiero que seas feliz, no importa qué, pero quiero que tu felicidad principal sea estar conmigo, como la mía es estar contigo... y si eso implica estar así para siempre, conmigo, haré que sea realidad, tal vez no por ahora, pero sí en algún futuro.

—Futuro... —susurró Harry.

—Prometo estar contigo en cualquier futuro —le dijo sonriendo.

El azabache sonrió con cariño, mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de porcelana, acariciándola con amor.

—Alguien me dijo que no podías amar —susurró—, estoy empezando a dudar de su palabra.

—Tal vez no podía amar porque no estabas a mi lado —dijo acercándose a los labios de su novio, depositando un pequeño beso en ellos—. No entiendo como puedo tenerte —murmuró a centímetros del contrario—, sé que soy posesivo y mis ideales pueden tener pocos errores, pero...

—Así como eres me encantas —interrumpió Harry besando los labios del ojiazul—... Tom, ¿quisieras tener un futuro conmigo?

—Futuro, pasado, presente, donde sea que estés tú, yo estaré —susurró sonriendo—... Donde sea, pero contigo.


	18. Décima séptima parte

Un ligero peso se instaló en su abdomen de un momento a otro, el calor que antes estaba a su lado se empezaba a transformar en frío, despertando con ligereza al pelinegro.

—Tom —el suave susurro llegó a sus labios con cariño—, feliz cumpleaños.

El nombrado sonrió y agarró las caderas de su novio, abriendo los ojos para apreciar lo hermoso del día, o de su amante, que era lo más viable.

—¿Tú eres mi regalo? —preguntó dando un pequeño beso en los labios del ex-Gryffindor.

—Claro que no —contestó riendo—, no puedo regalarte algo que ya es tuyo.

Tom giró sin soltar a Harry, dejándolo recostado abajo él.

—¿Entonces qué es mi regalo, _amor_?

—¡Cierto! ¡Tu regalo! —gritó el ojiverde aventando a Tom y saltando de la cama para buscar algo bajo ésta, sin importar la tonta pose en la que quedó el pelinegro— No sabía que era hasta que lo encontré hace tres semanas en un libro que me regaló una gita... ¡Aquí está! ¡Toma!

Dos zafiros se centraron en la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, con un pequeño moño en ella, haciéndola lucir simplemente hermosa, aunque algo le decía que de simple no tenía nada en lo absoluto.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Harry sacando su libro de Adivinación y abriéndolo con emoción—, son polvos _desitjo_ , utilizado por gitanos para cumplir ciertos deseos hacia personas con potencial.

—¿Personas con potencial?

—Sí, personas con voluntad y deseos grandes, que podrán logra lo que sea tan solo con un pequeño de ayuda —murmuró señalando un texto—, sólo necesitas dar un pequeño sacrificio para cumplirlo.

Tom se acercó hacia Harry y se sentó a su lado, acercándose a sus labios, mas no le gustaban mucho los sacrificios.

—¿Y si me enseñas a usarlo? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¡Fácil! —murmuró dando un pequeño beso en los labios de Tom, para luego agarrar la caja— Agarras un poco del polvo y lo colocas en tu mano formando una de estas runas —informó feliz—, todo depende de en qué aspecto se encuentre tu deseo, luego comes el polvo y...

—¿Comer?

—No causa ningún daño a quien lo consume —dijo sonriendo—. Lo comes y sacrificas tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

—Es por así decirlo, por ejemplo, en el amor, tienes que acercarte a esa persona y estar con ella —susurró emocionado—, es más un poco de suerte, como el felix felicis, pero permanente, por eso son pocos y difíciles de conseguir.

Tom miró los polvos con interés, para luego mirar la página de las runas, eligiendo una y sonriendo para sus adentros, no pierde nada intentando.

Con la punta de su dedo índice agarró algo de polvos y miró esa runa en específico, sonriendo al pensar cual sería su deseo.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo? —preguntó Harry interesado, queriendo saber la runa que Tom había escrito en su mano.

—Es demasiado lógico como para preguntarlo, Harry.

El nombrado pensó rápidamente y contestó.

—Pero tú no necesitas apoyo en tus planes —susurró el nombrado en reproche—, sé que serás alguien grande en el futuro.

Es ojiazul sonrió con burla y separó su mirada de la runa del amor, dirigiéndose hacia Harry y dándole un beso en su frente, empezando a rodear los hombros del viajante con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

—Y tú estarás a mi lado en ese futuro —susurró sonriendo.

Harry se permitió sonreír y recargarse en el pecho de su novio, dejando a flote su imaginación al oír los latidos del corazón que resonaban en el pecho de Tom. Un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo con cariño, nunca había planeado un futuro, no con un Señor Oscuro detrás de él tratando de matarle, tratando de quitarle su futuro.

Su futuro con Tom.

Ojos verdes miraban con cuidado el pasillo por el cual caminaba, faltaban algunos días para que terminara el año y se graduara, había pasado tan rápido esos tres años junto a Tom que ni los sintió, ya no extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, y ni los quería volver a ver, porque eso significaba estar lejos de Tom.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que pasó después de llegar a ese lugar, su vida había sido más fácil y, considerablemente, había cambiado mucho, claro, por el lado positivo, y todo gracias a Tom, nunca había tenido tanto en su corta vida, como una familia, una vida normal, gente que no lo criticara por ser quien se supone que es, libertad al ser él mismo, todo lo había logrado en tres años. Y le encantaba.

—Harry...

La llamada tomó por sorpresa al dueño de las esmeraldas, asustándole y causando que éste dejara caer todo los libros que levitaba tras él. La joven se acercó rápidamente a ayudarle, pero el azabache los acomodó y levitó nuevamente con un solo movimiento de varita.

—Perdón —susurró mirando al suelo—, no sabía que te gustaba Tom y...

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Harry sonriendo—, no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Pero...

—Lily —llamó levantando la mirada de la Ravenclaw y negando con la cabeza—, iba a la biblioteca, ¿me acompañas?

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió con ánimo, empezado a caminar a la par de Harry.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Riddle?

—Bien, esta navidad compramos una casa y nos fuimos del orfanato para vivir juntos —informó con una sonrisa cariñosa entre sus labios. Lily asintió pensativa—, ¿qué hay de ti y Alessandro?

La Ravenclaw se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta del Slytherin, empezando a acariciar su cabello nerviosa.

—Es mi amigo, salimos cuando podemos —susurró.

—Claro —contestó Harry sonriendo, recordando haber visto cierta boda en su esfera de cristal—, pido ser el padrino de boda.

—¡Harry! —reprochó la chica completamente roja. El azabache se rió ante la expresión de se amiga, por algo dicen que el primer paso para el amor es la negación— ¿Y Riddle? ¿Cómo te trata?

—Bueno, creo que es todo un Gryffindor cuando está conmigo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—, caballeroso y amable, y no pongas esa cara, Tom es muy amable cuando quiere, no lo niegues.

—Pero, Harry, ¿no crees que te está usando? —el nombrado rodó los ojos molesto.

—Si vienes a hablar de cualquier rumor, mejor vete —siseó con frialdad.

—N... No —titubeó insegura—, sólo tenía la curiosidad, ya sabes, siempre tiene planes escondidos para todo, tú lo dijiste.

—Adiós, Scattirbul.

Harry daba media vuelta cuando una mano agarró su brazo, deteniéndolo con una fuerza increíble.

—No, perdón —susurró la dueña de la mano—, sólo estoy preocupada por ti, no quiero que te haga algo.

—Oh, me ha hecho muchas cosas —respondió con ironía—, y te puedo asegurar que todas las he disfrutado.

La pelirroja se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser de forma brusca, soltando a Harry.

—Me despido —siseó caminando hacia su Sala Común, sus ganas de ir a la biblioteca se habían ido.

—¡Ha-Harry! —gritó la joven corriendo hacia él— Promete que seré parte de tu enlace con él.

El azabache se paró y miró a la chica sorprendido.

—¿Qué...?

—Cuando Riddle y tú hagan su enlace mágico, quiero estar presente, verlos unirse, ser parte de su unión de una u otra manera.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Lily sin quitar la sorpresa en su mirada, para luego asentir con duda.

—Siempre pensé que nunca tendría a nadie, ¿sabes? —empezó nuevamente Lily— Solitario y serio, pero a la vez cordial y amigable, claro, cuando la situación lo meritaba, nunca pensé que sería capaz de poder estar con alguien tan distinto a él y tomarlo tan... serio, no cuando vi lo que pasó con...

—¿Brooks? —la pelirroja asintió— Tom me lo comentó, pero no conozco bien la historia, ¿podrías...?

—A Ailsa siempre le agradó Riddle, pero no le gustaba lo solitario que era —narró empezando a caminar hacia algún lugar del enorme castillo—, descubrió que siempre se quedaba en la biblioteca cuando había un partido de Quidditch y aprovechó esa oportunidad —Harry recargó un poco su cabeza hacia su hombro, Tom siempre iba a verlo jugar, o lo acompañaba sin reproches cuando quería ir a ver algún partido de otras casas—: Un día fue a la biblioteca y lo invitó a ir al partido, él aceptó y así empezó su amistad. Debo decir que Ailsa estaba muy ilusionada con tu chico. El tiempo pasó y se hicieron novios, cuando yo los veía en algún pasillo o clase parecían la pareja perfecta, pero ella siempre llegaba llorando después de una cita con él, argumentando que era muy frío y que nunca la tomaba en cuenta para algunas cosas —Harry asintió, comprendiendo la situación y juntándola con la que Tom le había dado—, con el tiempo Ailsa se fue separando de todos y solo la podías ver con Riddle, totalmente deprimida. Hasta un día que terminaron, le costó adaptarse y le dolía verlo pasar por un pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras ella se destrozaba por eso, sin saber porqué había sido así con ella, pero creo que todo Hogwarts ya entendió porqué —comentó. Harry levantó una ceja con curiosidad, tratando de saber la razón que su pelirroja amiga decía—: ¿Quién diría que el Rey de las serpientes sería homosexual?

Esta vez fue Harry quien se atragantó y empezó a toser con fuerza, tratando de procesar la información recibida. Nunca había pensado en eso, ¿era gay? Lo más seguro es que no, nunca pensó en su sexualidad, simplemente quería a Tom, a parte, nunca tuvo una relación seria con nadie con el cual poder comprobar eso...

—¡Harry!

La nueva voz lo hizo salir de su trance y casi tirar sus libros. Cuando volteó a ver quien era, Tom ya se encontraba a un paso de distancia, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Harry y jalando de él hacia su cuerpo.

—Tom...

Pero no pudo decir otra cosa, su pequeño Enigma lo empezó a jalar por todo el pasillo, separándole de su reconciliada amiga, quien se despedía con su mano, mirándolo con pena.

—¡Necesito ir a la biblioteca! —se quejó cuando vio las reconocidas paredes de las mazmorras, pero un gruñido lo hizo callar y dejarse llevar por su posesivo y hermoso novio.

Al llegar a la habitación de Tom, ya que la de Harry la usaba discretamente Nagini, cerró la puerta molesto y miró al azabache con reproche.

—¿Qué dementores estabas haciendo con ella? —siseó.

—Eh... ¿platicar? —preguntó mirándolo confundido— ¿Qué hay de malo hablar con una amiga?

—En primera —dijo calmado el ojiazul—: ¡los amigos no se besan! —escupió enfadado.

—Pero no nos besamos —argumentó Harry.

—¡Ahora no, pero sí hace un año!

—Tom, Merlín —murmuró el ojiverde frunciendo el labio—, sólo platicaba con ella, no era nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar con alguien que te besó?

—Tom...

—¡Te besó y te quiso separar de mí! ¡De mi lado!

Una almohada impactó con la cabeza de Tom y, antes de que pudiera quejarse, el azabache lo besó con cariño y amor, confundiendo al heredero de Slytherin.

—Sin importar lo que haga siempre te voy a preferir a ti, y eso es lo que debería bastar —susurró rozando los labios del contrario.

—Pero...

—Tom, pensé haberte demostrado que te pertenezco a ti, en cuerpo, mente y alma —interrumpió—, aunque en estos momento pienso que es más en cuerpo, Merlín, hasta percibo tu aroma en mi ropa, ni se diga de las marcas que debo esconder en mi cuello...

Los ojos de Tom se suavizaron y bajaron un poco la túnica de Harry, mostrando pequeños morados tapizando toda la zona y, como si no le pareciera bastante, sus labios se acercaron a morder el hombro con amor

—Me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabías? —susurró en su oído.

—¿Volver? Pero si tú ya lo estás... ¡Tom! —rugió al sentir como el mayor lo mordía con más brusquedad.

No bastó mucho para que una risa resonara en la habitación y se instalara en lo más profundo de su ser, recordando esa voz hasta que su alma desapareciera, porque lo sabía, esa voz estaría presente todos los años de su vida.


	19. Décima octava parte

—Acomoda bien tu cabello —regañó el ojiazul acercándose al de cabellos azabaches, sonriendo con ternura—, no estarás pensando ir a tu graduación con ese horrible peinado, ¿o sí?

—No es que no quiera peinarlo, solo que no pue... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó emocionado al ver como su amante acomodaba su cabello sin ningún problema.

—¿En serio? Harry, eres un mago —informó riendo por la reacción del contrario—, ¿no se te ocurrió investigar hechizo para toda esa pajera a la que llamas cabello?

—Claro que lo hice, pero sólo duraban menos de una hora —murmuró apenado—, verás como volverá a la normalidad antes de tiempo.

—Bueno, el hechizo que usé es permanente, para tu suerte —comentó el pelinegro acomodando el pequeño fleco para dar paso a dos hermosos y puros ojos esmeraldas—... ¿Hace cuando no te cortas el cabello?

—Desde que mi novio me dijo y exigió que no lo hiciera —contestó con simpleza, sonriendo hacia los ojos azules—, ¿te retractas de lo que dijiste?

—No, te ves mil veces mejor con el pelo largo —afirmó pasando su mano por su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello y luego a la corbata, acomodándola y apretándola para que quedara derecha en el pecho del viajante—, pero te ves mejor peinado.

El azabache bufó y miró un su novio de pies a cabeza, el Slytherin se veía mejor de lo que debería, y no quería matar a alguien por andar viendo a su hermoso y su no tan angelical chico.

—¿En serio no te pudiste acomodar mejor la túnica? —preguntó acomodando ahora la prenda nombrada, quitando una que otra arruga en ella y poniéndole bien el cuello.

—Me la hubiera puesto mejor si alguien no me hubiera apurado con sus "Vamos a llegar tarde, Harry" cuando faltaban más de tres horas —se quejó en forma de berrinche, mirando al acusado con un hermoso labio fruncido.

Tom sonrió y besó la frente de su novio y agarró su mano con suavidad, arrastrándolo tras de sí hasta llegar al jardín de Hogwarts, donde sería su ceremonia no-tan-espectacular.

—¿Y cómo me veo yo? —cuestionó parándose frente al ojiverde.

—Comible —contestó sonriendo—, ¿en serio debiste esforzarte tanto en verte bien?

—Claro, uno no siempre tiene la posibilidad de decir un discurso frente a todos los padres, maestros y alumnos de Hogwarts, aunque, sobre todo, frente a ti; debe ser lógico que quiera estar lo más presentable posible —dijo mientras sonreía con algo de animo, cosa extraña para la perspectiva de Harry, quien frunció el ceño curioso.

—Tom —el nombrado asintió con la cabeza—, ¿tomaste algo antes de venir?

—No, ¿por qué lo har...?

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Por supuesto que me siento bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, ¿por qué las preguntas?

—Estás extraño —murmuró sentándose en la silla que anteriormente le habían asignando—, feliz y radiante, no digo que no lo seas, pero es raro que lo demuestres más de la cuenta.

El ojiazul también frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado, tratando de aparentar estar normal mientras esperaba el momento en que iniciara la ceremonia, la cual pasó sin mucho entretenimiento, dando paso a cada uno de los estudiantes, los cuales se levantaba e iba por sus papeles frente todo el alumnado, donde los Gryffindor gritaban y aplaudían a más no poder y donde los Slytherin veían el potencial de las personas, aunque, de todo el evento, lo que más amó Harry fue el discurso de Tom, quien se veía firme, seguro, amable e inteligente, sin contar las sonrisas que le mandaba cada vez que lo miraba.

El azabache supo que Tom Riddle había cambiado mucho desde su llegada, abriendo un poco más su corazón, aunque fuera solo una pequeña y nada profunda rajadura. En ocasiones como ésas, Harry se sentía contento con lo logrado, recordando todos los momentos que pasó en Hogwarts, imaginando lo que sería estar rodeado de sus amigos, siendo ellos los causantes del ruido y de los estruendosos aplausos, mas él no se quejaba, no cuando compartía ese momento especial con Tom.

Si tuviera que elegir entre su otra vida y la que llevaba en ese momento, elegiría la vida en la que estaba, una vida con Tom, abrazándose, besándose y cuidando del uno al otro. Nunca se cansaría de estar ahí con el de hermosos ojos azules.

Lo elegiría mil veces a él que a sus amigos, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ceremonia se había acabado y todos los alumnos se habían parado para hablar con sus padres, con sus compañeros y, los más raros, hablando con los profesores. Era una extraña combinación de colores y sensaciones las que se podían percibir, Harry podía ver a la mayoría de los Hufflepuff, los cuales se abrazaban y lloraban, los Gryffindor que hablaban entre sí a todo pulmón, los Ravenclaw empezaban a compartir sus ideas de vida con sus amigos, y su Tom que no dejaba de recibir halagos por su perfecto y bien redactado discurso.

Harry se empezaba a hartar.

Justo cuando unos compañeros de Slytherin decidieron dejar en paz al heredero, el azabache lo abrazó por la espalda ahuyentando a dos Ravenclaw con su mirada, dejándolos con las ganas de hablar con Tom.

—Es un día especial —comentó el ojiverde separándose del pelinegro, quien asintió y dio media vuelta para quedar frente al azabache—, ¿y piensan pasarlo sin estar conmigo?

El heredero de Slytherin rió suavemente, y colocó sus manos en los bolsos de su túnica, acercándose aún más al ex-Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo la pasaré sin mi hermoso y flamante novio en un día tan especial para los dos? —preguntó usando un toque coqueto en su voz.

Una mano se posó en su frente con cuidado, ese acto lo hizo mirar hacia su amante con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño al ver la preocupación que se reflejaba en la mirada del contrario.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó acercándose para verlo con detenimiento— Juro estudiar hechizos curativos, pero, ¿en serio estás bien?

Tom agarró la mano de Harry y entrelazó sus dedos con cariño, tratando de tranquilizarlo con ese acto.

—Estoy bien, en serio —murmuró besando el nudillo del dedo anular con tranquilidad—, aunque no sería mala idea que estudiaras hechizos curativos, nunca se sabe cuando se van a necesitar —dijo sonriendo.

—Estás raro, como si hubieras tomado Felix Felicis —informó haciendo una mueca graciosa, pero tierna.

—Tal vez lo hice —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros—, pero mi excusa es perfecta para usarlo.

—Bueno, sí —suspiró—, no muchas veces puedes hablar frente toda la escuela ...

—Por cierto —interrumpió Tom sonriendo—, te tengo un regalo.

Harry levantó una ceja curioso y miró al ojiazul de forma acusadora. El pelinegro rió por la mirada puesta en su persona y sacó una pequeña caja azul con moño plateado de la bolsa de su túnica, dándosela al ojiesmeralda.

—Felicidades por graduarte —dijo sonriendo.

El azabache miró a su novio con enojo fingido, frunciendo su labio en un puchero que encantaría a cualquiera sin necesidad de un hechizo.

—No es justo, yo no te compré nada.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras ...

—¡Ya lo sé! —siseó aún con el puchero entre sus labios— Pero, tal parece, tú no pensaste lo mismo.

Tom carcajeó solo para Harry, haciéndolo reír a él también mientras negaba con la cabeza. Las manos de porcelana quitaron el pequeño moño junto con el listón.

—Algunas veces te odio —gruñó antes de abrir la caja—, te deberé un regalo, y odio deber cos...

El aire salió de sus pulmones y se quedó mirando el hermoso objeto que se encontraba refugiado por la caja, su cerebro parecía haberse atrasado, tanto que Tom juró oír dos engranes funcionando dentro de aquella caja llamada cráneo.

—Harry —llamó curioso, pero el nombrado solo pudo levantar la mirada para volver a ver el obsequio con incredulidad—, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

El pequeño chillido ganó a los murmullos lejanos de euforia de los demás estudiantes, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Tú... Eres... ¿Cómo...? —empezó a decir Harry sin mucha inteligencia— ¡Joder! —gritó cuando Tom agarró la caja de su mano y sacó el hermoso anillo con la pequeña, pero hermosa piedra verde, la cual era rodeada por una plateada serpiente, como si la estuviera protegiendo de algo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó burlesco.

Como si de un conejo se tratase, Harry brincó hacia Tom y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que sus labios se tocaban con alegría, los brazos del atacado se enrollaron en el esplendido cuerpo de su novio, acercándolo a sí con alegría, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—¡Eso no se pregunta! —murmuró eufórico mientras miraba los ojos de su prometido— ¿Me lo vas a poner o lo tendré que hacer yo mismo?

El pelinegro sonrió, llevando el anillo directo al dedo anular del su antiguo novio y depositándolo en él.

—Era lo único que nos faltaba —susurró Tom ignorando los aplausos que detonaban a su alrededor—, ya tenemos casa y una hija...

—Espera que Nagini oiga eso, seguro te mata —murmuró en a centímetros de los labios ajenos.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco sin quitar su sonrisa, antes de dar otro pequeño beso a los rosados labios.

—Sólo nos faltaba anudarnos, bueno, nos falta —corrigió besando ahora el pequeño anillo que se posaba orgulloso en el dedo del ojiverde. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta del gemelo de su anillo en el dedo de Tom—, pero éste es el inicio de algo duradero, así que no debo apresurarme, tenemos tiempo y...

—A la mierda el tiempo —gruñó el león antes de besar nuevamente al rey de las serpientes—. ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

—No —susurró sonriendo.

—Pues que bueno porque sería una gran menti...

—¡Harry!

—Bien, bien —murmuró resignado—. Te amo, Tom Riddle.

—Yo también —contestó acercándose al oído del ojiverde—, te amo, Harry Potter.

El mencionado sonrió feliz, una sonrisa completamente pura e inocente, casi iluminadora. Totalmente hermosa, y era él quien la había causado, creando un pequeño vaivén dentro de su interior que, tal vez, duraría por siempre.


	20. Décima novena parte

— _Anda, sólo una mordida_ —imploró la serpiente arrastrándose tras el azabache que empezaba a subir las escaleras cansado—. _Trataré de no matarlo, y, si lo hago, prometo que será indoloro._

— _No dejaré que mates a Tom, Nagini_ —contestó cuando la de escamas empezaba a subir las escaleras junto a él.

— _Esto es injusto_ —se quejó— _, ¿por qué él y no yo? Yo soy hermosa y él...¡él es un asqueroso humano!_

— _Ese asqueroso humano es mi esposo y no pude estar contigo porque..._

— _¡Por qué te estabas revolcando con él!_

— _¡Se llama Luna de Miel!_

— _¡Puros nombres muggles!_

— _¡Tom! ¡Nagini me está molestando otra vez!_ —gritó el azabache entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba el nombrado.

Ya habían pasado seis semanas de haber salido de Hogwarts, a la tercera semana de vacaciones se habían casado a escondidas, dos semanas después de eso y un pequeño escape a Machu Picchu y a una playa en México -según Tom había mucha magia concentrada en esos lugares como para no visitarlos-, había regresado a casa, donde los esperaba una serpiente totalmente preocupada, mas se le olvidó la preocupación al oír lo que había pasado realmente. La hermosa y tranquila casa se había convertido en un campo de batalla donde Tom lanzaba hechizos hacia Nagini mientras ella se escurría y trataba de morderlo, el único que parecía disfrutar el espectáculo era Harry, quien miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas la escena con gracia mientras bebía una taza de té.

Ojos azules se centraron en la serpiente que lo veía con odio, de la misma manera que él la veía, Harry pensó en ese momento que fue una mala idea hacer que los dos se vieran nuevamente, fue una confirmación cuando Tom sacó su varita para hechizar a la furiosa serpiente que se lanzaba en contra de su esposo. El azabache agarró su nuevo libro de hechizos médicos y revisaba cuales tendría que utilizar esta vez con un poco de ayuda de su don para ver cosas del futuro, la cual, para su alegría, se ampliaba cada vez más. Un hechizo pasó volando por su oído derecho y se tuvo que agachar para esquivar la cortante cola de Nagini.

Una lechuza azul cielo entró por la ventana que, curiosamente, se encontraba abierta, distrayendo a hombre y serpiente que, en cuestión de segundos, dejaron de pelear. La peculiar lechuza se posó en el libro que tenía Harry y le depositó una pequeña caja ovalada.

— _¿Me la puedo comer?_ —preguntó Nagini acercándose a su amo.

Harry miró la pequeña nota que se encontraba en la rara caja, admirando la caligrafía de ésta.

— _No, es de Dumbledore_ —contestó como si eso explicara todo.

—Sólo él tendría una lechuza azul —bufó Tom rodando lo ojos.

—Dumbledore tiene un fénix llamado Fawkes —argumentó Harry—, tal vez es una desafortunada lechuza que salió victima de Peeves.

El azabache se acercó a su escritorio y buscó un paquete de galletas, las cuales recordaba haber escondido de Tom, tal parecía que a su antiguo novio le encantaba las galletas hechas por él. Al encontrarlas le da una a la extraña lechuza y se encaminó hacia su cama, sentándose en ésta mientras abría la ovalada caja.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Tom sentándose a su lado.

—Un dulce de limón y una nota que dice "Felicidades" —murmuró frunciendo el ceño confundo.

—¿Por qué un dulce de limón?

—Son sus favoritos, ¿no sabes nada de él?

—Sólo sé que le gusta estar en su despacho haciendo alguna estúpida cosa y salir en la noche a la Torre de Astronomía —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—... y que tiene un afán de joderme la vida.

—Exagerado.

—¡Tú mismo lo viste! —reprochó—: "Ése es café castaño, no chocolate", "Le faltó un poco más de figura en la copa", "No..."

—Mejor agradece que ya no estudias.

—¡Gracias, Merlín! —gritó al aire acostándose mientras jalaba a Harry con él.

— _¡Aléjate de él, bicho asqueroso!_ —siseó molesta Nagini. El ojiazul abrazó a Harry con su pierna y lo pegó más a su cuerpo— _¡A mi cría no!_

— _¡No te oigo!_

— _¡Te mataré, bestia pestilent...!_

—¡Tom! —rugió Harry cuando vio a su hermosa serpiente sangrando.

El ojiverde aventó a su esposo y se sentó en el piso junto a Nagini, sacando su varita de su bolsillo y empezando a murmurar palabras por lo bajo. El reptil le sacó su pequeña y plana lengua al joven que se empezaba a sentar nuevamente en la cama.

— _¡Me sacó la lengua!_ —acusó molesto.

— _Ya dejen de comportarse como unos infantes_ —gruñó el ojiverde— _, ése es mi puesto._

— _¡Yo no soy infantil!_ —siseó molesta Nagini, saliendo de la habitación en completa indignación.

—¿Por qué te habría regalado un dulce? —preguntó Tom mirando detrás de su hombro— Al menos que tenga veneno no le encuentro ninguna utilidad.

—Así es Dumbledore —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

—¿Y confías en lo que haga con ese as?

—Confío plenamente en él, Tom —regañó el azabache—... ¿Quieres? —levantó el pequeño dulce.

—¿Y que su plan sea que me lo des para envenenarme? —preguntó arrugando su nariz— No, gracias.

—Exagerado y paranoico —susurró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De un momento a otro se encontró atrapado en unos fuertes abrazos, sintiendo como la calidez se expandía por su pecho y los dos brazos lo agarraban con cariño por su cintura.

—¿Qué vamos a comer, señor Riddle? —preguntó Tom en su oreja, antes de morderla.

—¿Por qué soy yo el que cambia de apellido?

—Porque tú ya tienes experiencia en eso.

—Auch —murmuró haciendo una mueca—, que quede claro que, por mí, tendría como apellido "Potter" y...

—Sí, sí —calló el ojiazul besando el cuello del contrario—, Tom Wool no suena bien.

—¿Y Harry Riddle sí?

—¡Claro!

— _¡Nagini! ¡Tom me está molestando!_

— _¡Desgraciado humano!_ —el siseo se oyó lejano, pero potente— _¡Aléjate de mi cría, malparido!_

La enorme serpiente apareció nuevamente por la puerta y atacó a Tom cuando su cría se había agachado al predecir la acción.

— _¡Diffindo!_ —gritó el pelinegro apuntando a Nagini con su varita.

Harry salió rápidamente de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina a hacer la comida. Con cuidado desenvolvió el dulce de limón y se lo metió a la boca, degustando el ácido sabor pasar por sus papilas gustativas, sabía algo extraño, pero tal vez por eso sólo era uno, por la razón de que fuera especial o difícil de encontrar.

Llegando a la cocina lo primero que hizo fue revisar la alacena y el refrigerador, decidiendo qué hacer mientras oía el estruendo que hacían las dos criaturas a las que consideraba su familia a la hora de querer matarse entre ellos. Nunca pensó tener una familia en realidad, esa pequeña vida que tenía era más un sueño que una realidad, sentía como la calidez invadía su pecho cuando veía a Tom y a Nagini, y, aunque se trataran de matar entre ellos, Harry sabía que no lo harían, porque eso implicaría verlo triste y ello no quieren eso... aunque tal vez sí se odiaban a tal punto de hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería.

Y se suponía que era él quien peleaba con Nagini.

Un fuerte ruido de cristal rompiéndose llamó la atención de Harry, no había recordado guardar su esfera de cristal nueva, la cual le regaló Lily cuando Tom y él se casaron.

— _¡Si descubro que fue mi esfera los voy a matar!_ —gritó dejando los ingredientes que había agarrado en la mesa y caminando hacia la escaleras.

Cuando los ruidos se detuvieron después de su grito fue una confirmación a su hipótesis, haciéndole subir más rápido por las escaleras y entrar a la habitación con un portazo. Al entrar miró como Tom y Nagini estaban alrededor de la antigua, costosa y rota esfera amarilla.

— _Los dos_ —siseó Harry molesto— _, no los quiero ver hasta la hora de comer._

— _En mi defensa... ¡Fue Tom!_ —comentó la serpiente apuntando con su cola al ojiazul.

— _¿Yo? Si tú no le hubieras golpeado con tu cola no se hubiera roto._

— _¡Me lanzaste un hechizo!_

— _¡Pero tú...!_

— _¡Nagini, a tu habitación!_ —gritó Harry señalando la puerta de la habitación— Y tú, Tom —gruñó molesto—, al jardín.

—¿Por qué Nagini sí puede estar en su habitación y yo en el jardín?

—Porque ella odia estar encerrada en su habitación y tú odias estar en el jardín.

—Harry, ¿te he dicho lo hermoso que te ves hoy? —cambió de tema Tom abrazando a su esposo por la cintura y acercándolo a sí.

—No, y no es necesario, ya sé que estoy hermoso hoy —dijo separándose de él—. Ahora, al jardín.

Cuando la habitación se encontró con un Harry solitario, éste se hincó para ver los pedazos de la esfera y, con un pequeño movimiento de varita, la arregló bufando.

—¿Qué haría sin ese maldito libro? —se preguntó agradeciendo mentalmente a la gitana por el amplio y casi interminable libro.

Bajó nuevamente a la cocina y, justo cuando pasaba por la puerta trasera , la cual se encontraba abierta, pudo ver a Tom sentado en el pequeño escalón, moviendo su varita para hacer figuras sin importancia.

Entró a la cocina y siguió con lo suyo, mordiendo el dulce que no había desaparecido de su boca, ¿será que era infinito o tendría un hechizo de permanencia? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y siguió cocinando empanadas de cornualles, casualmente las favoritas de Tom.

Un pequeño mareo lo detuvo al hacer una vuelta para ver la estufa, algo raro contando que tenía mejor salud que antes y, en ese entonces, no se mareaba. No pudo seguir su labor por el repentino temblor que se apoderó de sus manos y la debilidad que empezaba a sentir en sus piernas. Tal vez era un ataque de estrés, pero él no tenía estrés, tal vez...

—¡Tom! —gritó horrorizado cuando una esfera blanca se colocó a su alrededor. Aferró su varita con su mano, pero parecía que sus fuerzas se habían esfumado.

—¿Harry? —la pregunta sonó lejana, aun cuando Tom se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina— ¡Harry! —gritó acercándose rápidamente hacia él, pero la esfera blanca no le permitió el paso— Por favor, no...

El miedo que Tom reflejaba en sus facciones era lo que más le desconcertaba, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente?

—Harry, camina hacia mí —ordenó lo más cerca que la esfera que podía.

—No puedo —murmuró cerrando los ojos—. Tom, no siento mis piernas.

—Mírame —susurró el ojiazul—, trata de moverte un poco, aunque no lo sientas.

El azabache le hizo caso y, tras arrastrarse unos centímetros, gruñó de dolor. El pánico invadía la sala a tal punto que Nagini había bajado para ver el causante de tanto estruendo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía entrar a la cocina, siendo una espectadora de todo ese desastre.

—Sólo un poco más, cariño —murmuró tratando de acercarse todo lo posible.

El azabache notó que, mientras más alejado estuviera del centro de la esfera blanca, podía moverse con facilidad, aunque el ser jalado hacia el centro no era de mucha ayuda. Al levantar la mano para alcanzar a Tom, quien estaba ya a un par de pasos, notó la transparencia que tenía su mano y brazo.

—Tom...

—Tranquilo —murmuró luchando contra la esfera, la cual se empezaba a ser pequeña, encerrando a Harry dentro de ella—, dijiste cincuenta años, ¿no?

—¿Pero qué...?

—¿Qué son cincuenta años a una vida sin ti? —preguntó sonriendo, el azabache estaba consiente de las pequeñas lágrimas que querían bajar por los ojos del heredero—... Me buscarás, ¿no? —tras preguntar eso cae el suelo por una pequeña ráfaga de magia que golpeó contra su pecho.

—Lo prometo —murmuró, a estas alturas no sabía si lo que nublaba su vista era la espesa espuma que se empezaba a esparcir de dentro de la esfera o las lágrimas que habían querido salir.

— _¡No te vayas!_ —siseó la serpiente desde el marco de la entrada de la salida— _¡No me dejes con ése!... ¡Tú, deshonra de humano! ¡No dejes que se vaya!_

— _Nagini_... —balbuceó el azabache.

—Cuando te vuelva a tener —empezó Tom acercando su mano hacia su amante, quien, por obra del destino, la alcanzó a agarrar—, prometo hacerte el amor todos los jodidos días.

—¡Tom! —regañó el azabache apenado.

Un fuerte jalón lo hizo soltar la mano de Tom y, tras otro jalón en su estómago, desapareció oyendo el gruñido desesperado del ojiazul.


	21. Vigésima parte

El dolor de cabeza detonó cuando su trasero chocó contra el piso. La esfera blanca se había convertido en un pequeño tornado que lo había arrogado a algún lugar el cual no le importaba en ese momento, no cuando había dejado a su esposo y a su casi hermana, y sumándole que debía saber el año en el que se encontraba, ¿y si no había caído en un año donde lo conocieran? ¿tendría que inventar otro nombre? ¿estaría Tom vivo... o habría nacido? ¿qué hará si no es así?

Tal vez sí habría caído en una época donde existía, pero la pregunta que más predominaba era: ¿qué rayos había hecho antes para llegar a esa situación? Su día iba normal, no hubo nada extraño por el cual tener que preocuparse, sus típicas peleas con Nagini, las sonrisas de Tom, el dulce de Dumbledore, la esfera... El dulce, era lo único fuera de lo normal, ¿cómo no se pudo dar cuenta que era un plan? ¡Merlín! Hasta Tom se lo había dicho, y, el tal veneno que tendría, resulto siendo una poción solidificada. Algunas veces odiaba al viejo loco, pero se lo tendría que esperar, después de tanta insistencia de su parte, era lógico que planearía algo para que regresara a su tiempo...

—¿Harry? —la pregunta lo sacó de su pequeño ensimismamiento, haciéndolo voltear hacia la voz que resonaba por todo el lugar— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry!

—¡Cachorro! —tras ese grito pudo oír un "click" dentro de su cabeza, haciéndolo mirar por toda la habitación y encontrándose con su lupino favorito.

—¡Remus! —fue lo primero que gritó y, parándose con cierta clase que ninguno de los presentes sabía que poseía, se encaminó hacia su antiguo profesor y lo abrazó.

No sabía cuanto había necesitado cariño paterno hasta el momento que su tercer padre le correspondió el abrazo, acercándolo a sí. Por alguna razón el olor que desprendía Remus le tranquilizaba a tal manera que se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pasando, de haber viajado nuevamente por el tiempo, de dejar nuevamente a sus amigos y, sobre todo, se olvidó de haber dejado a su esposo solo hace algunos años atrás.

Otro "click" sonó por su cabeza, uno muy extraño, como una pequeña caja abriéndose y dejando salir miles de recuerdo de los años que pasó con sus padres, el como jugaba quidditch con los merodeadores, como se peleaban éstos por su atención o como su madre solía jugar ajedrez mágico con él mientras hablaban de cualquier tontería que le pasó el año anterior en Hogwarts. También el recuerdo de Draco riendo en la Sala Común de Slytherin mientras se contaban los últimos chismes del día, pero, sobre todo, recordaba a un pelinegro de ojos azules acariciando su cabello con cariño cuando tenía cinco años, el ir a jugar a su casa que, curiosamente, se parecía mucho a la que dejaba de dejar.

—¿En serio? —se oyó una queja con un toque de gracia— ¡Yo soy su padrino! ¡Suelta a mi cachorro!

—¡Sirius! —gritó soltando a su tío Remus para abrazar a su padrino.

—¡En tu cara, Lunático!

—¡Sirius, suéltalo! —se escuchó otra voz.

—¡No! ¡Es mi ahijado!

—¡Es mi hijo!

—¡Me prefiere a mí!

—¡Tú estás feo!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Los dos, callados! —rugió una pelirroja atrás de ellos—¡Suelten a mi hijo! ¡Ahora!

Los dos hombres soltaron a Harry con temor, mirando hacia la única mujer de la habitación y arrogando al azabache hacia ella como si se tratase de entregar una ofrende a algún tipo de monstruo.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Irte un año y medio y no dejar ni una nota! —regañó Lily Potter poniendo sus manos en su cintura, molesta— ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos por ti? ¡Hasta el ministro ayudó en tu búsqueda!

—Eh —murmuró Harry mirando a su madre nervioso. Algo iba mal, ¿acaso estaba muerto?—... ¿Hola?

—¡¿Hola?! —rugió la ojiesmeralda, hasta un león se sentiría orgulloso de ese rugido— ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Castigado hasta que te salgan canas, señorito! ¡Sin quidditch, sin idas al callejón diagon, sin visitar a tus tíos...!

—Peli-peli, no te pases —se metió Sirius abrazando a Harry por la espalda—. No quieras matar a nuestro cachorro, mira su carita, es tan tierna, ¿cómo puedes castigar a un cachorrito así?

Su mamá lo miró y, justo cuando lo hizo, un recuerdo brotó en su mente, indicando lo que tenía que hacer. Sacando su labio y abriendo los ojos con tristeza miró a las otras esmeraldas que lo observaban enojadas.

—¡Dieciocho meses! No se va a librar aunque haga eso, esta vez no funcionará.

Dicho eso, sintió como dos personas más se colocaron tras él. Harry, por alguna extraña razón, sabía lo que significaba eso. Su padre y sus dos tíos estaban haciendo lo mismo que él.

—Remus, ¿tú también? —se quejó Lily al ver al nombrado.

—Es nuestro cachorro, no dejaré que se muera de aburrimiento —argumentó mirando fijamente a su amiga.

—¿Hasta que le salgan canas? Debes admitir que es mucho tiempo.

Conocía esa voz a la perfección, tal vez no era arrastrada y fría como él la reconocía, pero pudo saber de quien se trataba con rapidez.

—¡Hasta Quejicus está de nuestra parte!

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, pulgoso!

Bueno, tal vez había algunas cosas que no cambiaban.

—¿En qué año estamos?

La pregunta tomó a los presentes desapercibidos, causando que cinco miradas se centraran el él.

—En 1997, ¿en qué otro año estaríamos? —preguntó su padre con el ceño fruncido.

—Genial, ya se le pegó la estupidez de ustedes.

—¡Hey! —se quejaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

—Año y medio que no nos vemos, pequeñajo —prosiguió Severus sin darle importancia a las quejas.

—¿Año y medio? —preguntó confundido, llevando su mano derecha hacia su cabello, acomodando el fleco que se desacomodó con tanto movimiento. Para él habían sido tres años que no veía a Snape, ni quería contar cuantos años tenía sin ver a sus padres.

—¡Merlín! —gritó Sirius agarrando la mano de Harry con curiosidad— ¿Esto es un anillo de compromiso?

—Matrimonio —corrigió el azabache, sonrojándose rápidamente al notar la mirada que los demás le lanzaban.

—¿Te casaste? —preguntó James impresionado.

—Bueno... eh... —tartamudeó.

—¿Te fuiste para casarte? —cuestionó su madre horrorizada.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Qué son esos aretes? —esta vez fue Severus Snape— ¿Son muggles? —preguntó arrugando su nariz con asco.

—Eh... No...

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? —preguntó nuevamente su padrino.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —el mejor amigo de su madre fue el único que hizo una pregunta coherente, pero el azabache se encontraba tan confundido por el repentino bombardeo que no prestó mucha atención, escondiéndose tras Remus, quien puso los ojos en blanco por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

—Alto, lo están confundiendo —se quejó el lupino molesto—. Acaba de llegar, lo más sensato es dejarlo descansar...

—¿Estás cansado, querido? —preguntó su madre.

—No —contestó sonriendo—, pero... ¿por qué todos están aquí?

—Mañana es navidad, duh —contestó Sirius señalando el pino en la sala. En ese momento se dio cuanta que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, aunque sus recuerdos le decían que era su casa, su hogar, en donde había vivido sus quince años de vida, junto a sus padres.

—Creo... creo que iré a dormir —murmuró el azabache parpadeando muchas veces—. Yo... eh, sí, a dormir.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —Harry asintió hacia su madre, pero, al verla parada frente a él, con preocupación en su rostro y una suave mirada llena de amor, le recordó que no la había abrazado a su madre... ¿realmente la podría abrazar? En los sueños que aparecían sus padres nunca los podía tocar, ¿tal vez eso era un sueño? Un hermoso y raro sueño.

—¿Me das un abrazo? —preguntó dudoso.

La mirada de Lily brilló con cariño y asintió, acercándose al joven que abría sus brazos para recibirla. Su pequeño siempre había sido muy cariñoso, le sorprendió mucho leer su carta y enterarse de que había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, aunque siempre creyó que lo era.

—Te extrañé —informó Harry al sentir los brazos de su madre rodeándolo. Eso era mejor que un sueño.

—Yo también, amor —susurró separándose levemente para ver la cara de su pequeño. Al hacerlo vio pequeñas gotas salir de los ojos esmeraldas, llenándola de ternura—. Cariño... —murmuró acariciando y limpiando la cara de Harry.

—¡Abrazo familiar! —gritaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, abrazando a Harry y Lily mientras jalaban a Remus.

Una risa llenó la sala y se dejó abrazar, sintiendo lo que era tener a su familia completa por primera vez, pero, al levantar la cabeza, visualizó como Severus rodaba los ojos, diciendo sobre lo infantiles que era esa familia, causándole gracia a Harry, quien le extendió la mano a su odioso profesor de Pociones.

—Por más que te quejes, eres parte de la familia, tío Sev —informó Harry jalándolo e integrándolo al abrazo.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? —preguntó una pequeña niña bajando por las escaleras de la casa, con un pequeño león de peluche que barría el piso— Mañana es navidad y si no se van a dormir no habrá llegarán los regalos...

—¡El regalo ya llegó! —informó Sirius corriendo hacia la pequeña y cargándola— ¡Mira quién está aquí!

La niña levantó la mirada, castaño con verde chocaron en una ola de sentimientos indescifrables, pero la pequeña pelirroja fue la primera en salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Harry malo! —gritó molesta— ¡Me dejaste solita con ese par de monstruos!

—¿Qué mier...? ¿Liths? — preguntó dudoso.

La niña rió por el apodo del mayor y levantó los brazos para ser cargada por él, haciéndolo sonreír sin alguna razón aparente. Los momentos que pasó con la pequeña llegaron a su mente con suavidad, abrumando al azabache por lo que veía. Empezaba a recordar como James bajó por las escaleras corriendo y gritando como loco, causando que se despertara para luego decirle que Lily estaba a punto de dar a luz.

—¡Pequeña! —rugió caminando hacia ella y cargándola, alejándola de Sirius— ¿Los monstruos se portaron mal? —preguntó refiriéndose a su padre y padrino. La niña asintió con un puchero en sus labios, irradiando ternura que Harry no pudo contener— Papá, Sirius, ¿qué le hicieron?

—¡Ella empezó! —acusó Sirius— ¡El monstruo es esa cosa que tienes en los brazos!

—¡Hey! —reprochó la niña— No soy un monstruo, pulgoso.

Ante eso Harry se contuvo las ganas de reír, la cara de su padrino era el más divino poema.

—Harry, Harry —el nombrado miró a la infante con curiosidad—, ¿volverás a jugar conmigo? Tío Sev es aburrido con sus temas de pociones.

—Jugarán cuando Harry cumpla con su castigo —interrumpió Lily—. No creíste que te podías ir un año y medio y podías regresar como si nada, ¿verdad? —tanto James, Harry y Sirius miraron a la mujer con miedo. El azabache menor hizo un puchero y la miró con ruego— Irás con el ministro y le explicarás todo lo que pasó, en serio se preocupó mucho —informó besando la frente de su hija.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó el azabache mirando a su madre. Ella asintió mirando a su hijo con burla— ¿Así de fácil?

—¿Fácil? ¿Estás loco? Está de vacaciones —preguntó James—... El otro día fui a decirle una emergencia del departamento de aurores y, cuando llegué y le dije, me atacó, ¡fueron los peores ocho día de mi vida! Maldito viejo loco.

—¿Y si le conseguimos una novia? —preguntó Sirius— Así se le quita lo amargado de su cara.

—Ya tiene pareja —informó Severus poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ya conoces la historia.

—Está claro que lo abandonó —intervino James moviendo su mano—. Debemos hacer una fiesta e invitar a todas la guapas brujas del mundo, se enamorará de una y fin. Todos felices sin sus regaños.

—Mamá, tío Peter se volvió a dormir en el sillón...

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño bulto acostado en el sillón más lejano, Harry se dio cuenta que el enojo y rabia que sentía cuando lo veía o lo pensaba ya no estaba dentro de él, sin embargo se encontraban memorias de él y Peter huyendo de los regaños de su madre o el como se habían subido a un árbol después de que el perro de la vecina de Peter los hubiera perseguido. Con un movimiento de varita, Severus Snape sacó un chorro de agua que impactó en la cara de Peter, quien se despierta exaltado.

—¡James!

—¡No fui yo! —se defendió el nombrado levantando sus manos.

—¡Sirius!

—¡Fue Quejicus!

—Oh, bueno —murmuró acurrucándose nuevamente, queriendo volver a dormir.

—¡Llegó Harry! —gritaron los dos amigos, espantando al pequeño, quien rápidamente se recompuso buscando a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada cayó en el azabache de ojos verdes.

—¡Demonio! —gritó levantándose y caminando hacia Harry, para luego abrazarlo— Cambiaste mucho estos meses...

—Tí... Tío Peter —murmuró sintiendo los cortos brazos estrangular su cintura y estómago—, para mí fueron tres años...

—Eso pasa cuando extrañas a la familia —regañó la pelirroja mayor—, para que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Todos los presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco, era tan normal que Lily usara cosas tan sencillas en tu contra que a cierto punto era algo fastidioso.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —preguntó Peter sonriendo.

—Estudiando y, pues... —levantó su mano derecha y enseñando el pequeño anillo en su dedo anular—: Pasaron cosas muy raras.

—Cuéntanos, ¿quién es la afortunada? —preguntó su madre sentándose en un sillón con Lily menor en su piernas, señalando a su lado para que Harry se sentara ahí.

—¿Afortunada?—preguntó confundido, sentándose en el lugar indicado.

—Afortunado, Lily —corrigió el padrino de su hermana sin moverse de su lugar—. Está más que claro que Harry es homos...

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron Sirius, James y Peter al mismo tiempo. Remus se pegó la cara con su mano con el comportamiento de sus amigos.

—¡Remus! —acusó el heredero de los Black.

—¡Oh, no! ¡A mí no me eches la culpa!

—¡Eres el único que le tira a ese lado, hermano! —dijo James.

La discusión brotó en cuestión de segundos para los merodeadores, causando gracia a la más pequeña de todos. Harry miró por instinto a su antiguo profesor de Pociones, quien era el único capaz de callar a sus padres, pero éste conectó su mirada con la de él, mirándolo por un largo tiempo antes de levantar una ceja. Sabía que estaba haciendo, y sólo pudo sonreír para darle permiso a lo que quería hacer.

Sintió la intromisión dentro de su mente, sentía como recorría cada memoria con tal rapidez que le sorprendería si viera todo con detalle. Salió con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado, recordaba hacer eso con Severus desde que estaba pequeño, lo usaban cuando sus padres le echaban la culpa de alguna broma que habían hecho o cuando le contaba alguna cosa extraña que pasó en Hogwarts, su tío Sev era con el que podía contar en esa forma, junto con Remus.

El azabache miró la expresión de asombro de su no tan nuevo tío, pero, antes de que éste hablara, el grito del único lupino silenció cualquier ruido dentro de esa casa.

—¡Basta! ¡Es como decir que, si me junto con muggles, me convierto en uno de ellos! —argumentó Remus haciendo callar a todos en la sala. Harry miró a todos antes de suspirar profundamente.

James y Sirius abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, pero, antes de responder, Harry se levanta llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Me iré a dormir, buenas noches —murmuró sonriendo.

—Lleva a Lily —interrumpió su madre—, no debe estar despierta a estas horas.

—¡Harry! ¿Dormimos juntos? —preguntó la pequeña alzando los brazos para ser cargada por su hermano.

El nombrado sonrió con entusiasmo, sería la primera vez que se dormiría con su hermana, claro, que él lo experimentara sin necesidad de recuerdos.


	22. Vigésima primera parte

Ya habían pasado años desde el fatídico momento que su azabache favorito había desaparecido en esa esfera blanca. La depresión no tardó en abarcar gran parte de su vida, hasta Nagini, que solía tratar de joderlo cada vez que podía, le había apoyado mucho. Aunque había veces que oía golpes en la habitación de al lado, cuando entraba era la estúpida serpiente de su esposo dándose golpes contra la pared.

También había dejado todas las cosas de Harry en su lugar, limpiándolas cada día en la mañana y admiraba con anhelo, aunque no se lo permitía. Podía recordar como su ojiverde agarraba la esfera o como hojeaba su álbum de fotos, aunque no se quejaba, desde que Lily y James Potter lo invitaron a una comida y le presentaron a su hijo, una viva copia de Harry, se había empeñado en hacer feliz al pequeño, viéndolo crecer, apoyándolo, educándolo, amándolo... le había visto feliz, ¿qué más podía decir?

Suspiró dramáticamente y se paró del sillón, moviéndose con sigilo para no despertar a la reptil que se encontraba dormida a su lado, tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo e irse a dormir en su habitación, días como ésos solían ser los más difíciles, su azabache se había ido por esas fechas.

Subió hasta su habitación y se acostó en su cama gruñendo al ver la estúpida revista "Corazón de bruja" en su escritorio, el idiota de Regulus Black se la había mandando, burlándose de lo que decía en la portada y las páginas trece y catorce, era la vigésima cuarta vez que lo nombraban el hombre más sexy y enamorado del mundo mágico y la vigésima cuarta vez que le llegan más de cien cartas de brujas desesperadas. Pero no, como decía la revista, él ya le pertenece a alguien más.

Gracias a esa revista conoció a Jennifer McMillan, una chica fastidiosa que, para ser auror, no pudo defenderse bien. La joven había estado detrás de él desde la primera vez que había ganado el estúpido premio, ahora su cuerpo descansaba en el fondo del mar ártico.

El pelinegro suspiró nuevamente mientras sentía la cama bajo él, la misma que, años atrás, compartió con su esposo. No duró mucho mirando el techo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando para dar paso a la gran imaginación que, dolorosamente, había desarrollado.

Muchas veces solía sentir los pequeños y delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras que una maraña de pelos azabaches se escondía entre su cuello, otras veces sentía un pequeño beso colocado en su mejilla, eso era la mayoría de las noches, tan acostumbrado estaba a esos suaves labios acariciando su mejilla, dándole buenas noches segundos antes de dormir aferrado a él. Ese día parecía que le tocaba imaginar los pequeños picoteos que su ojiverde le daba en la mejillas -a parte de burlarse de su fina piel- para llamar su atención los días que tenía mucho trabajo.

Simplemente lo ignoró, hundiéndose en su mente, recordando las diversas caras que Harry solía hacer mientras le picaba sus mejillas. Todo iba bien hasta que sintió un peso colocarse en su estómago, ese peso era demasiado real para ser inventado.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta y agarró una almohada para tapar su cara con ella.

— _Nagini, no molestes_ —gruñó.

— _Vaya, que gruñón te has vuelto._

La almohada salió volando para un lado y azul se conectó con verde, haciendo sonreír a los dos individuos con entusiasmo.

—¿Ha...Harry?

—Hola, señor ministro —contestó el nombrado riendo.

La risa se ahogó cuando un movimiento brusco lo dejó bajo el cuerpo de su esposo y su boca fue invadida por la contraria, dejándolo ver estrellas en un simple movimiento. Llenando su interior de esperanza, anhelo y cariño.

—Volviste —susurró el ojiazul dando cortos besos en los labios del azabache—... ¡Merlín! No sabes lo que te extrañé.

—Bueno, ahora estoy aquí —le susurró al mayor sonriendo—, y no pienso irme.

—Creo que voy a cumplir mi última promesa —susurró el ministro—, ya sabes, soy un hombre de palabra y con necesidades que he comprimido durante estos cincuenta y dos años, seis meses, tres semanas y cinco días.

—¿Los has estado contan...?

Antes de poder terminar fue atacado por unos suaves y furiosos labios, sin contar las manos escurridizas que sacaron su túnica rápidamente. Era asombroso lo que unos cuantos años hacían, el Tom serio había desaparecido para dar paso a uno desesperado, dejando muestras apasionadas del amor que le tenía.

—Espera —susurró Tom separándose y buscando algo en su mesa de noche, sacando un pequeño frasco de ésta—. Debes tomarlo. Lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho.

—¿Para qué es? —preguntó el azabache confundido mientras sacaba el corcho y sorbía la poción con confianza.

Hasta que la última gota salió del frasco y se la tomó, tuvo el horrible pensamiento de Tom jugándole una broma, ¿qué pasaba si su hermoso chico de ojos azules había tomado la decisión de ser el horrible hombre de ojos escarlatas? Pudo haber cambiado algunas partes, como el matar a sus padres, pero eso no significaría que no fuera malo.

—Servirá para lo que vamos a hacer —comentó sonriendo con fascinación. Harry miró nuevamente los ojos de su pareja, viendo el mismo tono de azul que recordaba, tal vez un poco opaco por la soledad, pero, al final, eran los mismos.

Justo cuanto terminó de decir eso, el azabache sintió un pequeño revolcón en su estómago y se sintió más ligero, era raro, casi espeluznante, pero prefirió entregarse a Tom, como todas la veces que lo había hecho.

—Tom, es la décima vez —gruñó el azabache tapando su desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas—. Quiero descansar.

—¿Y yo soy el viejo? —preguntó burlón el pelinegro mientras besaba repetidas beses la espalda del menor.

—¿Viejo? —murmuró cansado— ¡Te ves más joven que mi padre!

—Magia —susurró en su oído de forma sensual.

El quejido que soltó el ojiverde fue convertido en gemido al sentir los rosados y amados labios de su esposo recorrer a besos su nuca, acariciando con suavidad su estómago con la punta de sus dedos.

—¡Álejate, asquerosa bestia pedófila! —gritó tratando de alejarse.

—¿En serio quieres que me aleje? —susurró en su oído.

El azabache dio media vuelta y miró a su esposo a los ojos con enojo, tratando de impregnar todo el odio que realmente no sentía, hasta que una mandíbula diferente a la que recordaba de hace algunos años -o días-.

—Por las tangas de Merlín —susurró soltando el aire de sus pulmones, apreciando lo que se posaba frente a él—, no te había visto bien y... Merlín, te ves...

—¿Hermoso? ¿Galante? ¿Precioso? ¿Cómo la gema más preciada del mercado? —empezó Tom riendo de forma burlona.

—Perfecto —interrumpió Harry acercando su cuerpo a él—, joder, eres el mismo Dios de Dioses.

—Cariño, aumentas mi ego —informó acariciando la mejilla del ojiverde cuando éste se pegó su pecho con el suyo.

—¡Pero es verdad! —murmuró llevando sus manos a la cara ajena y jalado las mejillas con fascinación— ¡A la edad que tienes deberías estar cubierto de arrugas!

—Harry, eres un mago —dijo Tom riendo—. Cualquiera puede hacer eso, eso y un par de pociones y hechizos de origen propio...

—¡Maldito tramposo!

—Si quieres te los comparto y...

El esposo del ministro rió alegre mientras besaba con cariño los labios del ojiazul, aunque el beso no duró mucho al acordarse de algo importante.

—Tom, ¿qué era la poción? —preguntó curioso. Aún sentía el vacío dentro de él, aunque, al mismo tiempo, se sentía lleno y completo.

—Una poción graviditate¹ —contestó sonriendo juguetón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó nuevamente mientras abría la boca conmocionado— No juegues, Tom.

—No juego, lo digo en serio.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento?! —gritó histérico— ¿Qué pasa si...? ¿Y si...? ¡Tom! No estoy listo, joder.

—Verás que sí, amor —murmuró Tom tratando de calmarlo y acercándolo más a su cuerpo—. Serás el mejor.

—Pero...

—Confía en mí.

—¿Confiar en ti? ¿CONFIAR? —gritó molesto— En primera, ¡¿por qué mierdas tenías la poción en tu buro?!

—La tenía ahí dos días antes de que volvieras a tu tiempo... a este tiempo —murmuró alejando la varita de Harry de su mano. No se arriesgaría en ser asesinado por su propio esposo siete horas después de que se habían reencontrado.

—¡¿No sabes lo que pasa cuando una poción queda guardada mucho tiempo?! ¡Los ingredientes pueden tener efectos secundarios! ¡Más en la poción graviditate! ¡Ésa se convierte en veneno! —exclamó sentándose en la cama, ignorando el dolor de su espalda baja.

—Amor —llamó agarrado a Harry de las mejillas y acercándolo a su rostro—: Confía en mí, yo hice la poción.

—Tom...

—Por favor.

El azabache tomó su tiempo para pensar, pero no dudó mucho antes de soltar un suspiro y asentir. Siempre cedía, no había manera de no hacerlo, no cuando eran esos ojos zafiros quienes lo miraban con tanto entusiasmo y amor.

—Confío en ti —susurró sin dejar de mirar a los zafiros frente él.

—¿Y si eso te lleva a la destrucción?

—Sé que ahí estarás tú —murmuró—. Hasta el mismo cielo sería un infierno si no estás ahí.

—Según alguna creencias muggles, amar como yo te amo está prohibido. Un pase directo al infierno.

—Nos iríamos al infierno juntos —brazos recorrieron la cintura de Tom y se abrazó al hermoso torso.

El pelinegro sonrió y acomodó su barbilla en la cabeza del ojiverde, sintiéndose completo al tener a su alma devuelta en su casa, envuelta en sus brazos y entregándole el corazón.

—Decían que era mala influencia para ti —informó el mayor acariciando el cabello azabache.

—¿A quién le importa?

—A mí, esas suposiciones eran muy ciertas —susurró acurrucándose al lado del azabache—. No quería que, por estar conmigo, transformaras tu personalidad... tu esencia. Sería horrible.

—¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Qué tal si yo no era quien tú pensabas que era?

—No puedes ocultar quien eres, Harry —respondió—: Tú eres natural, la perfección pura, aún cuando te enfermaba o enojabas, siempre eras el mismo... y me enamoraste siendo como eres desde el primer momento que te vi.

—Pero, Tom...

—Algo en mí me lo dijo, pero no le hice caso, no hasta que vi a Lily besándote. Tuve que reconocer que sentí miedo de que le correspondieras.

—Te amo, tonto —contestó Harry subiendo la mirada hasta encontrar a la mirada marina, sonriendo alegremente.

—Yo también te amo, y, que quede claro, sólo te lo digo porque no hay palabra más cercana que describa lo que siento.

La pareja se miró por un momento, admirando la maravilla que tenían frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Muchas/os estarán pensando: "¿Pero qué rayos?" Si no es así... pues háganlo... okno:c

Me equivoqué y subí un capítulo que no era (el que sigue de éste), así que... pues les mando este capítulo que se quedó olvidado en mis archivos. Muchas gracias a Skylerss, quien me comentó de mi error3

Mucho amor Hufflepuff para ustedes... pero más para Skylerss:'v

...

¹Graviditate: Del latín "embarazo" 7u7

 _ **¡Arriba Hufflepuff!**_


	23. Vigésima segunda parte

NOTA: Antes de que lean el capítulo, éste ya lo había subido, hay uno antes que éste que ya subí... perdón por la confusión:c

* * *

Las cosas habían salido a la perfección en los últimos acontecimientos, Dumbledore ayudó a sus padres a procesar la información cuando Harry les informó sobre su matrimonio con Tom, sin contar que James luchó contra el ministro para defender a su hijo de un "pedófilo", según había dicho. La comunidad mágica todavía no sabían sobre la llegada de Harry y, por ahora, el pelinegro había soltado por un fingido accidente que su esposo se había encontrado enfermo y, después de la enfermedad, debía estar en recuperación lejos de cualquier contacto que le alterase, pero que se encontraba mejor desde la pasada navidad.

La prensa había devorado toda la información posible y el querido director de Hogwarts confirmó dicha información, aunque eso no quería decir que Tom dejara de odiar a su antiguo profesor, sólo aceptaba su ayuda por el bien de su esposo, quien, por desgracia para el ojiazul del ministro, no había quedado embarazado el día de su reencuentro, dejando como escusa que la poción se había dañado, mas eso no le impedía que Tom le hiciera tomar la poción cada vez que pudiese, aunque, después de tres meses tratando de obtener un hijo, el ojiverde ya se estaba desanimando.

Esa mañana Tom tuvo que dejar a Harry para irse al ministerio a trabajar, dejando a Nagini alegre por poder estar con su cría sin ninguna intervención, cosa que al ministro molestó, ¿por qué esa serpiente no trabajaba y dejaba de joder tan solo un momento? Era tedioso tener que tolerarla y, todavía, preocuparse por si había comido o no.

El jefe de asuntos internacionales había estado arreglando algún asunto en Francia y, ¿cómo negarselo cuando su esposa e hijos viven ahí? No podía molestarse con él, no cuando era un gran trabajador y lograba hacer todo su trabajo en tiempo récord, pero ese día el señor ministro se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos al lado del trabajador, informándose de los asuntos más relevantes de la semana, aunque usualmente lo hacían por carta o por la red flu.

—¡Tom! —el grito sacó a todos dentro del ministerio de sus mentes o trabajos, atrapando la atención hacia un joven corriendo hacia el ministro. Un trabajador nuevo, de seguro.

Todos los trabajadores rezaron por aquel joven, el ministro odiaba que gritaran o que corrieran por los pasillos del ministerio y, sobre todo, que le llamaran por su nombre.

El ministro dio media vuelta al reconocer la voz que le llamaba, terminó de dar la vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir el peso del joven que corría hacia él, pero eso no evitó que los dos cayeran al piso, el ojiazul bajo el desafortunado joven que se atrevía a hacer eso.

—¡Es positiva! —gritó mostrando un papel sin moverse de encima del mago— ¡Tom! —gritó emocionado.

El nombrado observó el papel posado frente a él con detenimiento, quedando estupefacto por la información que contenía éste, haciendo a su corazón brincar de alegría.

—¿Positiva? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Positiva, cierta, afirmativa, correcta! ¡Es...! ¡Tom! —chilló emocionado.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró el hombre soltando una enorme carcajada, asombrando a todos los presentes—... ¡Positiva! —gritó sentándose mientras agarraba la nuca del joven y lo besaba con amor y felicidad— ¡Vamos a ser padres! —murmuró feliz.

La última frase formó un calor bajar por el pecho de la pareja, sonriendo con cariño hacia el otro.

—Oh, claro —se quejó el jefe de asuntos internacionales—: "Derek, ¿quieres ser el padrino de mi hijo?" —imitó al azabache— ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Estaría complacido de ser el padrino del engendro! —se respondió a sí mismo.

—¡Derek! —gritó el ojiverde parándose y arrogándose a la vieja copia de su mejor amigo para abrazarlo.

—¡Harry! —respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¡Qué viejo estás, amigo!

—Oh, gracias, me encantan que me lo recuerden —gruñó haciendo un puchero—. Tu esposo me dijo su secreto cuando cumplí treinta y ocho, ¡hubiera seguido joven y hermoso si no hubiera sido por él!

—¡Tom! —regañó el azabache viendo a su marido pararse del piso y acercarse a los viejos amigos— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas con Derek?

—Trabajo con todo el mundo, Harry —informó agarrando su brazo y jalándolo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo—... pero ahora no es momento para reclamos.

—¡Cierto! —dijo Derek sonriendo— Sigo esperando que me pidan ser el padrino del bebé.

—No serás el padrino de mi hijo —habló Harry seriamente—, no al menos que Lyra te deje...

—¡Hey! —gruñó Tom— Nunca di permiso para que éste sea el padrino.

—Nunca pediste permiso, para empezar —contradijo Harry sonriendo.

—De todas maneras se lo iba a pedir —gruñó el ministro de forma infantil, haciendo reír a su esposo y amigo—, pero Regulus será el padrino de nuestro segundo hijo.

—Hecho —dijo el ojiesmeralda sonriendo—. Ahora... ¿cuándo le decimos a Lyra?

—¡Yo voy por ella! —gritó mientras empezaba a correr hacia las chimeneas— ¡Los espero en su casa!

—¿Desde cuando tiene las llaves de nuestra casa? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Ni me preguntes, yo tampoco sé...

—¿Sabías que será capricornio el pequeño Tom? —preguntó el menor sonriendo.

—¡No le vamos a poner ese nombre! —rugió indignado— Ni siquiera saber si es hombre...

—Tom, soy vidente, ¡claro que lo sé!

—No se llamará Tom.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Pues no te estoy pidiendo permiso —siseó Harry caminando hacia la salida del ministerio con Tom a su costado—. Quien lo tiene dentro suyo soy yo, no tú. Se llamará como yo quiera.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y abrazó por la cintura a su esposo, dejando claro a quien pertenecía.

Quince años después

—Te digo que me odia —murmuró Tom cruzando los brazos molesto.

—Claro que no lo hace, es tu hijo —contestó Harry tratando de ver a lo lejos—... ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está el tren!

Los dos padres se encontraban en el andes 9 3/4 esperando el regreso de sus hijos, aunque el menor de los dos no les había visto desde hace tres días, en la última clase que daba a sus hijos de Adivinación.

—¡Papá! —gritó el no tan pequeño Tom saliendo del tren para después abrazar al ojiverde.

—Hola, querido —saludó Harry sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo a su hijo—, pero a mí no me debería de saludar...

Azul con azul se enfrentaron, mirándose con amor impregnado en odio.

—Hola, ministro.

—Hola, joven Riddle.

—¡Oh, vamos! —regañó el azabache haciendo un puchero a los dos hombres de su vida— ¡Su motivación me mata! —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Padre! —gritó una voz femenina saliendo del tren corriendo.

—¡Eso es trampa! —gritó un castaño/pelirrojo saliendo detrás de ella.

—¡Delphini, James! ¡No corran! —regañó el ministro recibiendo a sus dos hijos con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Qué no piensan ayudar a Albus con sus baúles? —preguntó Harry mirando a su hijo salir con tres baúles.

—No, se lo merece —contestó la chica recibiendo una mirada matadora de su papá—. Yo, eh, voy a despedirme de unos amigos, ¡luego vuelvo!

El ojiesmeralda puso los ojos en blanco antes de ayudar a su hijo con un movimiento de varita.

—¿Y Lily? —preguntó la mini-copia del ministro.

—La está cuidando Lupin...

—¡Papá! ¿Dónde está Lily? —volvió a preguntar ignorando a su padre.

—¡Oh! Está con Remus, se quedó dormida con él. No quise despertarlos —contestó sonriendo con alegría.

—¡Papá! Quiero presentarte a mis amigos —dijo James jalando al susodicho hacia un grupo de personas.

Cuando llegó al grupo de amigos, una rubia se acercó al ojiverde con coquetería. Justo en ese momento padre e hijo se vieron fijamente, estando de acuerdo en algo por primera vez.

No dejarían a nadie que no fueran ellos hablar con su chico.


	24. Epílogo

**Cinco años después.**

El ministro entró a su casa suspirando profundamente mientras caminaba a su habitación oyendo un extraño silencio recorrer hasta el más recóndito rincón del hogar. Frunció el ceño confundido y, antes de entrar a su habitación, entró a la de su hija mayor.

—Delphini —llamó con cuidado viendo como ella y su hijo James leían un libro acostados en la cama de la mayor—, ¿por qué toda la casa está en silencio?

La muchacha sonrió y bajó su libro para ver a su padre.

—Tom se fue a San Mungo para hacer sus practicas —el ojiazul sonrió orgulloso de su hijo que, tal parecía, crecía muy rápido—, Albus está en la casa de los Malfoy con Scorpius, Lily está en su habitación estudiando para su próximo año en Hogwarts...

—Eso no está respondiendo mi pregunta, usualmente parece una guardería cuando llego del trabajo...

—Papá está dormido con Reg, se ven tan lindos que nadie quiere molestarlos...

El mayor sonrió con cariño y se despidió con la mano de su hija para luego dirigirse a su habitación, entrando con sigilo y admirando la imagen que la vida decidió pintarle frente a sus ojos. Su esposo y su pequeño hijo, Remus Regulus de sólo dos años, se encontraban dormidos profundamente mientras que los brazos del azabache acorralaban al infante cerca de él, como si lo protegiera de todo el mal del mundo.

De un momento a otro, ojos verdes lo miraron con inocencia, antes de reír y alargar sus pequeños brazos hacia él para que le cargara, cosa que hizo en cuestión de segundos.

—Oh, Tom —murmuró el su esposo adormilado—, ya llegaste.

El nombrado sonrió y asintió mientras le picaba con delicadeza la nariz a su hijo, haciéndolo reír.

—¡Bienvenido! —murmuró con alegría, pero aún así se notaba que estaba más dormido que despierto— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, al fin los estúpidos hicieron algo bien —gruñó jugando con la mano de su hijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, a un lado de su pareja.

—No digas groserías frente a Reg —regañó Harry—. No quiero que termine siendo grosero como su padre.

—¿Cómo yo? —preguntó con ironía— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo he dejado de decir groserías cuando está alguno de ellos frente mío...

—El otro día le dijiste "estúpido infeliz" a Tom —protestó.

—¡Me asustó! ¡Se lo merecía!

—¿Y la vez que le dijiste a James imbécil?

—Ésa no fue mi culpa, él me preguntó cuál prefería: Idiota o imbécil...

—¿Cuándo le dijiste a Derek "hijo de puta" en el cumpleaños de Lily?

—¡Ya! ¡Sólo han sido pocas veces!

—¡Pocas veces que no las dices!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo ya no las digo!

—¡Cada frase que dices contiene una!

—¡Nagini, Tom me está molestando!

— _¡Humano ingrato!_ —se oyó la voz de la serpiente después del grito histérico de la pequeña Lily— _¡Aléjate de mi cría!_

—¡Oh, no! ¡De ésta no te salvas! —murmuró cerrando la puerta en la cara de la reptil.

— _¡Desgracia...!_

—¡Ya llegué! —el grito llegó a la habitación desde el comedor—... ¿No hay comida?

—¡Maldi...! —el ministro le mandó una sonrisa a su esposo— ¡Hechizos! —corrigió— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez de la noche...

—¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?! —gritó histérico, asustando al menor, pero éste rió divertido al ver a su papá levantándose de la cama y tropezando con las sabanas—... Oh, ¿se te hace gracioso? —el pequeño asintió aplaudiendo divertido— Ah, claro, igual que el padre —murmuró haciendo una mueca—: Riéndose de la desgracia ajena.

—Pero yo no me ri...

—Sigue hablando y duermes en el jardín —amenazó.

El azabache menor rió nuevamente, pero esta vez del ojiazul, quien miraba horrorizado a su esposo.

—Oh, que tierno te ves riéndote de la desgracia de tu padre —felicitó Harry aplaudiendo para luego agarrar al niño y cargarlo—, pero ahora vamos a la cocina a cocinar, ¿te parece?

El infante asintió contento y se abrazó a su papá, quien lo llevó cargando hasta la cocina, donde luego lo puso en una silla especial y se encargó de sacar los ingredientes necesarios para la cena.

—Papá, ¿qué vamos a comer? —preguntó el medimago entrando a la cocina para hablar con el nombrado y jugar con su pequeño hermano, el cual, después de James, era su favorito.

Antes de dejar hablar con el ojiverde, dos azabaches bajaron corriendo las escaleras seguido de una pelirroja. Los tres hermanos se aventaron sobre el mayor, quien quedó aplastado en el piso con la mitad de la manada Riddle-Wool encima de él.

—¡Tom! —chillaron todos abrazando a su hermano mientras éste ponía los ojos en blanco por el peso y el comportamiento de sus hermanos— Debiste ver a papá dormir con Reg, fue hermoso —continuó Delphini—, tienes suerte que le tomé foto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry mirando a su hija con reproche.

—¡Es hermoso! —murmuró mostrando la imagen a su hermano mayor.

—Y tienen razón —informó la copia de su esposo quitándoles el papel de la mano de su hermana y parándose con la foto en mano—... Es una lástima que ya no tendrán la foto —comentó caminando de forma rápida a su habitación.

—¿Qué? —chilló la mayor parándose y corriendo tras su hermano— ¡Es mía! ¡Dámela!

Harry suspiró empezando a combinar ingredientes mientras James y Lily hacían reír al más pequeño de sus hijos. La chimenea sonó con una aparición y rápidamente supo de quién se trataba, dispuesto a regañarlo.

—Ya llegu...

—¿Por qué te tardaste? —preguntó Harry mirando a Albus mientras cocinaba, poniendo nervioso al menor.

—Scorp y yo jugamos, se nos fue el tiempo y...

—Claro que no —acusó James—, te estabas revolcando con él.

—¡No es cierto!

—Claro que sí, siempre lo hacen en Hogwarts...

Harry soltó una carcajada al aire callando los molestos murmullos de Albus y haciendo que todos lo miraran impresionados.

—James, ya deja a Albus —regañó riendo—. Si él se quiere meter con Malfoy está bien, sólo pido que no salga embarazado...

—¡Papá! —gruñó el Slytherin sonrojándose.

— _¿Por qué huele a hormonas?_ —siseó Nagini bajando las escaleras con el ministro tras ella.

— _¿Huele a... qué?_ —preguntó Tom frunciendo el ceño.

— _No sé, que Albus contesté_ —contestó la serpentina enrollándose en la pierna de Harry para subir a sus hombros y quedarse ahí como solía hacerlo cada vez que el azabache cocinaba.

—¡Albus! —se quejó el padre mirando a su hijo con esperanza. Nadie iba a tocar a sus hijos hasta que ellos tengas la suficiente edad para morirse.

—Yo... no... Nagini... Eh...

—Tom, deja a tu hijo en paz —regañó el maestro recargando su cabeza en la de Nagini con cariño.

—Pero... Él... ¡Él es mi pequeño! ¡No permitiré que nadie lo toque! —rugió.

—¡Tom! —regañó el menor de los padres— ¡Ya está grandecito como para saber que hacer con su cuerpo!

—¡Es mi pequeño!

—¿Pequeño? ¡Albus! —llamó a su hijo justo cuando éste se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para huir de la discusión— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis...

—¿Ves? —preguntó el azabache molesto— La misma edad que tú tenías cuando lo hicimos, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—¡Qué él es mi hijo! Deberías aprender de Tom y no tener nada de eso.

—¿Hablan de mí? —pregunto el hijo mayor saliendo de las escaleras.

—Padre pregunta que cuándo tendrás una pareja —contestó James sonriendo curioso.

—Asco —contesta el menor de ojos azules.

—Eso decía tu padre —canturreó Harry riendo.

—¿Y...?

—Y conocí a Harry —contestó el ministro sonriendo con amor.

—Bueno, ahí está el problema —declaró bufando—: No hay dos Harry Wool en el mundo.

—Pero hay un Albus muy parecido a papá —comentó James picando la mejilla de Remus—, sin contar al pequeño Reg.

—¡James! —chillaron Albus y Harry al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué? Es verdad...

—Me gustan más los castaños —comentó Tom guiñándole un ojo a su hermano favorito, sonrojando al menor en cuestión de segundos.

—Tom, no coquetees con tu hermano —regañó el ojiverde haciendo un puchero.

—Sólo estoy bromeando —contestó riendo, pero Harry sabía que no era del todo una broma porque sabía que se guardaban todos sus hijos, sin importar que le dijesen o no.

—No necesitan conseguirse pareja, para ustedes hay mucho Harry Wool —comentó el padre menor haciendo un puchero emberrinchado. Nunca dejaría que sus hijos lo dejaran a un lado por otra persona.

—¡Oh, no! Si me hubieran dicho que tendría que compartirte con ellos, nunca los hubiéramos hecho —gruñó molesto su esposo.

—Pero...

—Ya dejen de discutir, parecen niños —se quejó Lily haciendo un puchero.

Harry sonrió y, haciendo caso a su hija, siguió cocinando mientras sacaba algunas cosas para recalentarla.

—¡Familia! —gritó Delphini bajando las escaleras corriendo y subiéndose a la espalda de James— ¡Faltan treinta minutos para navidad! —gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

El pequeño Remus hizo un puchero, señalando la chimenea.

—Abu —dijo el menor en medio de un berrinche.

—No van a venir, Reg —informó nuevamente Harry—. Se fueron con Lily y el desgraciado de su esposo.

—No digas eso del señor Rauch...

—¡Ése hijo de pu...ra madre! —cambió rápidamente la palabra cuando Tom levantó una ceja— ¡Se llevó a mi hermanita!

—Harry, deja en paz al marido de tu hermana —comentó burlón su esposo.

El nombrado le lanzó una mirada matadora terminando de cocinar y sacando los platos y cubiertos con un movimiento de varita, acomodándolos en el comedor junto a la comida recalentada y la recién hecha.

—Papá, ¿qué nos vas a regalar? —preguntaron James y Delphini al mismo tiempo.

—Una comida esplendida, ¿qué más quieren? —contestó el ojiverde sonriendo con burla.

—¡Eso no cuenta! —replicaron los hermanos haciendo un puchero molesto.

—Pues no les regalaré nad...

—¡Lástima! —gritaron caminando a la sala y agarrar los regalos que acababan de aparecer bajo un pino decorado con los colores de Hogwarts.

—Éste dice mi nombre —comentó James agarrando uno y agitándolo.

—Te doy tres para dejar el regalo en su lugar y venirte a cenar —amenazó el anterior niño-que-vivió—. Uno...

James corrió hacia el comedor con Delphini pisando sus talones, sentándose en sus ya seleccionados lugares y fingían que nada pasaba.

Tom sonrió al ver a su no tan pequeña familia y se enorgulleció al ver a su ojiverde regañando a sus hijos. Era un excelente papá, aún cuando tuvo miedo de serlo al principio. Se sentó en su lugar y todos empezaron a comer al mismo tiempo, mas ojos azules miraban maravillado de todo, era un jodido sueño hecho realidad, más al pensar en todo lo pasado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: Había valido la pena haber esperado a Harry más de sesenta años, aunque no es como si hubiera dejado de pensar en él desde el primer día de su ida. Harry siempre había valido la pena.

— _Feliz navidad, Tom_ —siseó el de ojos verdes una vez que todos se encontraban en la sala y los menores separaban y abrían regalos emocionados.

— _Feliz navidad, amor_ —contestó sonriendo—... ¿No habrá regalo para mí? —preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Sólo dos —Harry sonrió de lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego encaminarse a la cocina levitando los cubiertos de la cena tras él—... Sólo un niño de ojos azules al cuál le podrás poner nombre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó corriendo tras el azabache— ¿Le podré poner nombre? Alto, algo... ¿Estás...? —Harry asintió sonriendo sintiendo los brazos de su esposo abrazar su cintura por atrás— ¡Merlín!

El mayor levantó a su antiguo no-amigo lleno de felicidad, pero sin dejar de asustar al azabache, quien dejó caer todo los platos para que se estrellaran al piso y asustara a sus hijos.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Delphini que, como todos sabían, era la más informativa de todos.

—Se llamará Harry Orión —declaró Tom sonriendo.

—Pero...

—Nada, deja disfrutar mi regalo —interrumpió su esposo sonriendo.

—Que quede claro que sólo te doy el regalo porque no sabía que nombre ponerle —refunfuñó.

—¿Y qué me importa? ¡Un mini Harry!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron James, Delphini, Albus y Lily al mismo tiempo— Uh, Reg, te van a cambiar —bromeó el castaño a su hermano menor.

Regulus miró a sus padres, quienes estaban abrazado mientras los veían, luego entendió el significado de la frase, causando que el lloriqueo empezara. Él no quería que lo cambiaran.

—No te vamos a cambiar, Rems —empezó Harry caminando hacia su hijo y cargándolo con cariño—. Sólo te vamos a dar un amigo más con el cual podrás jugar, ¿no quieres eso?

El menor hizo un puchero idéntico al de su papá y asintió mientras se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas con sus manos.

—Ahora podemos jugar Quidditch con los Weasley —comentó Delphini sonriendo burlesca.

—Mínimo ellos ya tienen nietos —acusó el ojiverde haciendo puchero.

—A ellos lo abandonaron sus hijos, agradezcan —murmuró la copia de su esposo poniéndose una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, complaciendo a su hermano menor, quien se la había regalado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Algo le decía que se quedaría así por muchos más años, aunque, mínimo, Albus ya tenía pareja y, tal parece, no tardará mucho en haber una boda alrededor de ellos... Tal vez debería hablar seriamente con Malfoy cuando regresen a Hogwarts.

Sonrió alegre, si antes pensaba que tenía la familia perfecta con sus padres, tíos y su pequeña hermana se equivocaba. Estaba claro que no había familia más perfecta que la que tenía en ese momento, con su esposo envolviendo su cintura con cariño mientras él cargaba a su hijo y llevaba otro dentro de su cuerpo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

* * *

Pues... sólo vengo a molestar con dos pequeñas notas:

1) Invitarles a mi nueva historia: Nuestros destinos.

2) Agradecerles por seguir leyendo y por el apoyo que me han dado 7u7

Realmente aprecio el apoyo que he recibido de su parte, ésta fue mi primer historia Tomarry y me encanta que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, así que se la dedico a quien esté leyendo esto. En serio, muchas gracias:3

Bye, bye...


End file.
